


Sharing is Caring

by evak1isak



Series: Sharing is caring [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Dubious Consent, Evak AU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Ice Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Subspace, Switching, Unhealthy Relationships, ice hockey, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: After a toxic relationship, Isak, a Biology student and figure skater, finds a way out in hooking up with the ice-hockey team. However, the goaltender, Even Bech Næsheim, might have other feelings for him...
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Isak Valtersen, Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen/Original Male Character(s), Mahdi Disi & Isak Valtersen, Mikael Øverlie Boukhal/Isak Valtersen, William Magnusson/Isak Valtersen
Series: Sharing is caring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695706
Comments: 150
Kudos: 263





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> right so it's finally here! i'm posting the prologue and the first chapter today. i have around 12 chapters written (might split or put two together) and almost 30k and i haven't reached the crucial point of the story... so i guess that this will be a long one.
> 
> the first few chapters contain a lot of smut of isak with other men that are not Even, but this is a love story between Isak and Even, so the names of the characters Isak has sex with will be included in the chapter title.
> 
> This fic contains a toxic relationship during the first chapter (important for the rest of the plot, though). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

_January_

“Shit, you’re so loose already,” Chris moaned when he entered Isak slowly. Isak gripped his fingers tight on the sheets as he arched his back. He could hear the boys in the living room, the door having been left ajar. “Fuck, so good,” Chris said before holding him from his nape.

He always fucked him like this, face against the pillow. And he’d bury himself completely before pistoning into him, whispering insults against Isak’s ear when he hit Isak’s abused spot. And Isak loved it, don’t get him wrong, he loved being called _slut_ and _whore_ , and he’d whisper back _daddy_ , he knew how much Chris liked it.

The drawback was that, when drunk, Chris didn’t last much fucking him, so soon he’d come inside of Isak. Once he even fell asleep on top of him, too drunk to even walk back to the living room of the flat he shared with William, where the party with the other boys of the team was always held.

He finally came inside Isak, later than usual, while Isak moaned and rubbed his dick against the mattress, feeling the hot sperm between his abs and the sheets. This was William’s bed, but the boy said he didn’t care the first time it happened. 

Chris sighed before slowly pulling out, and then he spread Isak’s cheeks, after removing the condom and spilling over Isak’s ass. “So hot, Isak. My cum and William’s staining your thighs. Do I call Even?”

Isak turned over until he was on his back. “He’s probably already waiting on the other side of the door. The creep likes to hear me having sex with you all.”

Chris laughed and looked over his shoulder, “Even?” The door opened immediately and Even got inside, already taking off his hoodie.

“Shit, Chris, you normally don’t last that long. I thought I’d have to jack off.”

“Fuck off, dude.”

Even handed him a beer and Chris took a sip before leaving the two boys on their own.

Even took his jeans off. “Hei, Isak.”

Isak smiled from the bed. “Hei, Even. Nice match. You stopped them all.”

Even jumped on the bed, hovering over Isak and kissed him. He was the only one who did this, and Isak loved it. “That’s my job as the goaltender. But thanks. It’s been a while since we won a match, the guys were ecstatic.”

They had a rule: the ice hockey team only got to have sex with Isak if they won the match. The team had been winning in a row, but they had lost the three last matches, which meant no sex for three weeks, until tonight.

Even kissed him on the corner of his lips, “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “You’re so corny. You see me around uni every day.”

“Yeah, but I don’t get to fuck you.” He took his boxers off and threw them to the floor before kneeling between Isak’s legs and putting Isak’s dick inside his mouth. Isak let out a soft whimper before he buried his fingers in Even’s golden hair, pushing him a bit further down.

He was the only player from the uni ice hockey team that sucked him off every time they had sex. And he was fucking amazing at it. Also, rather than just a shag it almost felt like making love: Even always fucked him missionary, and he’d kiss every freckle on Isak’s body as he undulated his hips slowly, and he’d leave purple marks on his hips and then he’d bury his hands in Isak’s hair before kissing him on his cheeks and on his lips. Opposite to Chris, Even liked calling him _pretty_ , _beautiful_ , _love_ , _princess_ , _my beautiful girl_ , _angel, baby boy, sweetheart, pretty boy_ and so on. And Isak loved it too.

Isak ran his hands down Even’s back, letting out a soft moan as the goaltender bit his collarbone and hit his overstimulated prostate at the same time. “Can you come once more?” Even whispered. The sound of lube filled the room, although Isak could hear the laughter of the other members of the ice hockey team coming from the living room.

“You know I can,” he whispered back, and Even just grunted before increasing the speed and fisting Isak’s dick. It was true: Isak could get hard after having being fucked, and several times. And he’d come over and over again.

Even shuddered before he came deep inside of Isak, who let his trembling legs fall on the bed from Even’s waist when his white hot liquid hit his chest. Even let himself fall on Isak, his broad back covering him, kissing him on the salty skin of his neck before giving him a peck.

“So good,” Even whispered. Isak was running his fingers up and down his back, feeling the goosebumps on Even’s muscles.

_Even, hurry up, it’s my turn!_ Hector’s voice was followed by a choir of laughter.

Even placed one of the golden curls behind Isak’s ear, “Do you wanna take a rest?”

Isak nodded, and Even gave him another peck before standing up, holding his hand to help Isak to do so. “I think William has some hoodies of the team in his wardrobe,” the goaltender said, putting his underwear on.

“Here.” He threw one of the hoodies he found in William’s wardrobe at Isak, who put it on. “Don’t put your jeans on, I’m sure the boys will like it, just your underwear.”

Indeed, he got a few whistles when he got in the living room. “Fuck off,” he said as he sat on the sofa, right next to William, who grabbed his legs and placed them over his own. Mikael handed him a joint. “Don’t you ever get tired of ice hockey?” Isak said after taking a drag, watching the TV. Lillehammer was losing against Vålerenga.

“Even is a better goaltender than Lillehammer’s,” Mahdi commented from the armchair where he was sitting. Mahdi was also in their uni’s ice hockey team, he was one of the defensive players, the other one being Mikael.

“Anyone is better than Lillehammer’s goaltender,” A shirtless Chris mentioned, taking a sip of his beer, and then throwing the empty can to the floor. Chris was one of the forwards, along with William and Hector. From the matches Isak had attended, Chris was really fucking good. He was fast, almost brutal (just like in bed when he wasn’t drunk) and he’d normally score most of the goals.

“Do you think we could ever play for Lillehammer or Vålerenga?” Mikael asked. He was sitting on the floor, back against the sofa with his head between Chris’ legs.

“If a talent scout ever bothers to come to one of our matches, yeah,” William said, before drinking some beer, his hand still running up and down Isak’s thighs, his thumb pressing slightly in the inner part of his thigh.

Hector finished his cigarette and pressed the butt against a can which they had been using as an ashtray. He stood up and held out his hand, pointing at the bedroom with his head. Isak held it and stood up, and the brunette boy took the chance to place his arm around Isak’s waist, keeping him closer to him before his hand ran down to Isak’s ass.

“You all are insatiable,” Isak said with a smirk.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Even said, eyes still focused on the screen.

“I didn’t say that.”

Also, Isak loved fucking with Hector. He was quite dominant, and he loved to hold Isak’s wrists with one hand over his head and make him come untouched.

Soon the boys in the living room could hear the moans and the headboard hitting against the wall coming from the bedroom. Even would pretend not to hear it, because he couldn’t stand the idea that there were other men in this planet who were also able to make Isak moan. And he’d still have to hear Mikael and Mahdi.

It was torture, but Isak was so addictive that he couldn’t get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: in the first draft of the story isak wasn't in the ice-skating team, but then i decided to make him be into ice-skating so that he'd have a place to interact with even and the other boys of the team (aka, the stadium).


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting out of a toxic relationship, Isak, a figure skater, meets a boy of the ice-hockey team. What he doesn't know, though, is that the ice-hockey team will change his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter goes a bit back in time to where to story starts (the prologue takes place after all of this) and then goes a bit further back so that we get to see isak's past relationship.
> 
> please, let me know if it's a bit confusing! time jumps will be common in this sotry and i want people to be able to keep track of what's going on here haha 
> 
> note: the links included in this story redirect to videos showing different kinds of jumps in figure skating.

_September, three months before January_

When Isak landed on one foot, the ice skates’ blades against ice, his trainer, who was watching from the stands, clapped.

He stood in the middle of the ice hockey stadium, gasping, one of his arms stretched in the air as he tried to keep his posture.

“Well done, Isak,” Katrin shouted from the player’s bench. She waved at him so that he’d skate towards her. “You should keep practicing that[ triple flip jump](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gks_sO5mSGc). If you could master it, I’m sure we can prepare some impressive choreographies for your competitions.” She gave him a bottle of water, which he drank.

“What about the others?”

“Vilde is almost there, Jonas keeps failing. For your next session with her I want you two to be able to do a triple jump, so if I were you I’d be here whenever you have free time. I’m quite optimistic about you, I think that you two could apply for the national competition of this year...”

Isak smiled. “Thanks.”

“Well done, Isak. We’re done for this evening; you can go home.”

He nodded at her and jumped over the fence that surrounded the rink, sitting on a bench to remove his ice skates.

He then walked to the locker room, which now would be empty. The ice hockey team trained before he did, but he rarely bumped into any of them. He had barely talked with any of its members. Ever.

He entered the locker room to find Jonas getting ready on a bench. The boy, who was tying his ice skates, looked up, “Hey, how’s Katrin?”

“I’ve managed to do a triple flip jump, so she’ll probably be happy.” He sighed and sat in front of his best friend, taking the towel from his bag.

“Thank God. Last week she was so angry when I forgot my choreography in the middle of the fucking song.”

Isak and Jonas had been best friend since, well, ever. In the last year of high school, they both began figure ice skating, although just for fun, and did not compete. It wasn’t until they began with uni that they had competitions, both in pairs or alone, at a national or a regional level. Sometimes against members of other universities.

“Good luck, Jonas,” Isak said before standing up. He only wanted to take a warm shower and go home to eat something before going to bed.

/

He had always ice skated on his own, when he needed to clear his mind. This tradition began back in high school, when he was stressed out. He certainly went more to the rink when he thought about whether to come out or not.

During Christmas holidays, he ice-skated in frozen lakes.

That morning he had a lecture at twelve, so he decided to go to the rink before that; it’d help him relax.

Since he couldn’t use the stadium’s speakers to play some music, he played an album on his phone that would be perfect. Classical music was always the best for ice skating.

Isak never really thought much about the different moves and jumps he was about to do when he did free style. He’d close his eyes and focus on the music, feeling his body as he moved, the blades against the ice and the cold feeling against his chin, the cold oxygen filling his lungs.

He’d skate all over the rink, sometimes in circles, sometimes doing an eight shape, adding jumps in between and flexing his body however he wished to. There was no marking, no Katrin shouting at him with every step he made, no judges deciding whether he was worth enough or not.

How long he stayed skating, he didn’t know, but he only stopped when his legs hurt, his ankles almost numb. He tried another triple jump, and landed on his feet correctly. A smile crept on his face. When he stopped the music on his phone, he heard claps coming from the stands, despite having his AirPods on.

The applause of just one person.

A blond boy had stood up and clapped at Isak's performance, who looked at him dumfounded. How much had he seen? Somehow this felt like an invasion of his privacy.

The boy walked down the stairs of the stands, until he reached the boards, the area with no glass. Isak approached him.

“That was beautiful,” the blond guy said, leaning his elbows on the small fence. Isak stood on the other side.

“Uh... Thanks.” The boy was chewing gum.

“I’m in the ice hockey team,” He explained. “I’m waiting for Chris, I’m the goaltender and he offered to help me improve my skills before our training. You sure know Chris, right?”

Isak nodded. Of course he did. Brunette, kind of cute. Everybody at uni knew who the ice hockey players were. Isak also knew who Even was, and his position, despite the guy’s need to explain everything. He also knew that they were all a bunch of fuckboys.

“Yeah, sorry if it was rude for me to be here, I finished my lecture a bit earlier and decided to come straight after it. I’m Even.” He stretched his hand.

“It’s okay,” Isak said, waving it off. He then shook his hand. “Isak.”

“Oh, as in _Eva’s Isak_?”

Isak couldn’t help it but let out a chuckle. “Eva’s Isak? Don’t tell her, but it should be Isak’s Eva.” He jumped over the small fence, sitting on a bench to remove his ice skates.

It was now Even’s turn to laugh. “She talks very highly of you. Damn, I wish I was in her team. I think very highly of her. She’s a better captain than William. Don’t tell him I said that.”

It’s not like Isak had ever talked with William, although he knew who he was. He sighed and leaned over, his ice skates hanging from one of his hands. “For that,” he stood up, “you need to be a girl.”

Even smirked, “Yeah, maybe. See you around, Isak.” He winked at him.

_Why does it feel like he’s flirting_? “Yeah, see you, Even.”

/

“She’s just so mean sometimes!” Vide sobbed against Noora’s shoulder, who patted her on her head.

“Katrin only wants us to be the best,” Noora said, hugging her friend.

“I know, but there’s no need to scream at me,” Vilde sobbed again, the worlds almost incomprehensible.

“Hei,” a male voice said, and Noora looked up to find Isak with his food. He wasn’t surprised at seeing Vilde crying at the cafeteria. It wouldn’t be the first time an ice-skating competitor did so.

Noora was studying Sociology, and Vilde something related with Design. They had met thanks to ice-skating, when Jonas and Isak had applied for ice skating and Isak had been teamed up with Vilde, Jonas with Noora, for pair skating.

It was Friday, and Isak knew that Vilde normally trained with Katrin on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. So the girl had just probably been shouted at by their coach.

“What happened?”

Vilde tried to say something, but her sobs made her fail miserably. “Katrin told her that _if you can’t master the choreography you should apply for the sewing club_.”

“She just wants you to succeed, Vilde,” Isak said. He took her hand, “We could meet on Monday and practice together, before we train together with her? I’m sure we’ll impress her.”

Vilde smiled at him. “Yeah, that’d be good. Thanks, Isak. It’s just... She’s so obsessed with competitions and so on, and there’re still months to go before that.”

Noora pressed her tightly against her, “Talk to her. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

/

_A few months earlier_

Isak came back home to find Alex sitting by the table, arms crossed. “How on Earth do you come back so late?” his boyfriend asked.

Isak left his ice skates by the door. “I was training; we must have got a bit carried away.” His boyfriend looked at him in disbelief, but his frown faded when Isak leaned down for a kiss.

Alex hummed. “You and your trainings… I’ve prepared dinner, I hope you’re hungry.”

“I could eat a cow and still be hungry.” Isak sat on a chair, exhausted, and his boyfriend stood up to warm up the food in the microwave.

“Don’t you think that it takes a lot of time from studying?” Alex asked, once he came back with the plates.

Isak shrugged, “I manage. And it’s my passion, you know that. Along with Biology. It’s fine, it helps me clear my mind.”

“If you like it, then I like it,” Alex said with a fond smile.

They finished their dinner soon, not chatting much about anything: just uni, friends, and so on. Isak wasn’t in the mood of talking either, not after his training session with Katrin.

He trained hard, and he knew that he could train ever more often. Katrin would be up for it, but Isak also wanted some time for his studies and friends.

“Alex, I’m not in the mood,” Isak complained when he felt the hand under the blanket try to pull down his pyjamas.

“Come on...” Alex began, his hand getting underneath Isak’s T-shirt, caressing his tummy.

“I’m tired,” Isak complained, and pulled the hand away.

“You can be so fucking boring, Isak.”

/

Isak came back home to find Alex sitting on the sofa, doing nothing. “I thought you had left me,” his boyfriend said.

“What?”

“How on Earth do you come back home so late?” He stood up and hugged his boyfriend. “Do you know how scared it makes me? What if you were with another man?”

Isak looked up at him and rolled his eyes, “Don’t start with that shit again. Please.” It wasn’t the first time in the last few weeks that Alex had mentioned something about Isak cheating on him. “And it’s not late, it’s just nine in the evening.”

“I told you that you should be home at six, when I get out from work.”

Isak rolled his eyes again, “I was studying at the library. Can’t I study at the library now?”

“Who were you with today?”

Isak frowned. “Eva.”

He looked him up and down, almost as if he didn’t believe him. “Okay. I’ll ask her.”

“Whatever. I’ll have something for dinner.”

Isak had met Alex during his last year of high school, when he began ice skating, at a party of uni students he had sneaked in with Jonas. The older boy had flirted with him, and soon they were making out. And after that they kept meeting in cafés every week, or Isak would spend the night at his flat. It was his first serious relationship; nobody had showed him so much love. Ever.

When Isak started uni, he moved in. He wanted to leave home and all the problems associated with it as soon as possible, and he saw uni and Alex as his opportunity.

Alex was the perfect boyfriend, Isak couldn’t complain. Sometimes he got a bit jealous, though. He said that Isak didn’t spend as much time with him as he should, so Isak decided to spend more time with him, doing stuff together, taking time from his friends.

Isak was studying Biology, which already consumed an important part of his life. He’d spend hours in front of his laptop, books sprawled all over the table.

“Who is Bjørn?” Alex asked him one day while Isak was doing some exercises.

Isak looked over his shoulder to find his boyfriend with his phone, unlocked, in his hand. “Alex, who told you that you can read my texts?” Isak stood up and stretched his arm, but Alex hid the phone behind his back.

“Who is it?”

Isak shook his head, playing it down. “He’s a classmate, okay? We have to do a project together.”

“I swear that if you’re cheating on me…”

“Why would I even do that?”

Alex handed him the phone with a smirk. “True. Who would be into you and that crazyhead of yours?” He hugged Isak. “You’re lucky to have me. And I’m lucky to have you.”

His childhood hadn’t been easy, so when Isak got out of that shithole, he decided to go to the psychologist. It helped, having a professional to talk to. He had told Alex about it. “Don’t say that,” he whispered against Alex’ chest.

“What? That you’re crazy?” He kissed him on the top of his head, “Come on Isak, don’t be so fucking boring. It’s just a little joke.” He ran his hands down Isak’s back, landing them on Isak’s cheeks. “Do you wanna…?”

Isak untangled Alex’ arms from his body, “No, I need to finish what I was doing.”

But Alex didn’t let him go. “Come on, Isak. Don’t you want some cock? You love my cock.”

“Let me go, Alex.”

The older boy finally gave up. “And then you wonder why I think you’re fucking someone else…”

Isak just ignored him and sat on the chair again.

/

Things got worse with Alex, who still thought that Isak was cheating on him. He’d shout at him, and sometimes they’d argue for hours, leaving both of them in tears. This had affected his trainings: he kept failing, and when he trained with Vilde (who, by the way, was doing much better now), they almost fell to the floor while practicing [a death spiral](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAfI98zsfFg).

Of course, Katrin didn’t let it go.

“What’s bugging you, Isak?” She asked after his training session.

“Nothing,” Isak said from the bench he was sitting on.

“You’ve been doing worse lately. Is everything okay at home?”

Isak shrugged and then removed his pair of ice-skates . “Yeah.” It worked, since Katrin stopped asking questions, but he knew that she didn’t buy it.

Isak knew that Eva and Jonas wouldn’t buy it, nor the oblivious Magnus, but he hadn’t seen them in a while. Alex got angry when he went out during the weekends, so he always told them he was busy with ice skating and uni, or just tired. He knew that Alex meant good, he wanted to protect him.

It kept happening during the summer, and had prolonged until the end of August. The bomb had been a music festival Isak had attended with his friends, and a friend of Jonas, who shared the tent with him. And when he came back, Alex kept asking him about that guy that had appeared on Isak’s Instagram stories.

It was just small things at first, like telling him that he was _fucking boring_ , but then it led to isolation, and Isak had missed all the parties, because he didn’t want Alex to get mad at him.

That evening he got home, Alex wasn’t there. It surprised him, since he’d normally be home on a Friday evening. He rarely overworked.

_Where are you?? I just got home_

_shit, sorry babe_

_i’m going out with friends_

_i hope you’re waiting for me when i get home_

_i will_

_love you_

_love you, issy_

That night, Isak was awoken by the loud noise of their bedroom door opening. He sat up on the bed, his heart beating fast until he noticed that it was Alex.

He stood up, “Alex, you smell like alcohol.” He was so drunk that he could barely keep his eyes open.

“Babeee,” Alex said, resting his hands on Isak’s hips. He moved them upwards, trying to remove Isak’s T-shirt, but the younger boy removed the hands.

Alex didn’t seem to take it very well. “Isak,” he said with a stern voice, his head lolling around. He tried to bury his hands inside Isak’s pyjamas, but Isak removed them. “Stop it, Alex!”

The other boy didn’t seem to hear him, because he pushed Isak against the bed, and the blond boy screamed, trying to get away.

He used his knees and pushed against the boy’s chest, and his boyfriend fell to the floor. Ice skating had made him strong, despite his lean figure.

Alex, on the floor, fell asleep immediately. But Isak was scared that he’d wake up again. He took hold of him from his armpits and moved him across the floor until he was outside the bedroom, in the corridor. He closed the door of the bedroom with the lock, still not feeling safe.

After many hours trying to fall asleep, that night something changed in him. Something that told him that if he couldn’t feel safe with his partner, maybe it was for the best not to have a partner at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about having to expose Isak to a toxic relationship but i had to for plot-reasons (and i didn't make it long because i cant' see my baby suffer).
> 
> please, let me know your thoughts


	3. The Boys (Chris / William)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak goes out for the first time since his breakup with Alex. His action will spiral down into something he doesn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said, the chapter title includes the names of the character will have sex with for those of you who don't like other pairings that are not Even/Isak. 
> 
> this is just pure smut but trust me there's a plot line coming lol

_October_

It had all begun with Isak attending a party hosted by Chris and William. The ice hockey team wanted to get new students to support to team and, maybe, find a new player, since one of the players had dropped out. That’s when William, the captain, met Mahdi.

Isak wasn’t interested in ice hockey. He rarely even watched it on TV or attended matches. He couldn’t be bothered. His life was all about figure skating, not ice hockey. He couldn’t deny, though, that the players were hot. They were also always part of the gossip that went around uni: Chris had fucked someone, Hector had cheated on someone, or Even had done a threesome with a guy and a girl in the locker rooms. They never denied anything, so they were always in people’s conversations.

Isak had broken up with Alex at the end of August, after what had been a toxic relationship. He had known, right since things got bad with Alex, that what Alex was putting him through wasn’t normal: he controlled him, made him feel guilty and shouted at him. And he’d control who was he meeting up with, insulted him and made him feel like shit.

Eva had found out about it, even though Isak had tried to hide it, because he thought that he could make Alex change. But he couldn’t. His relationship ended up in isolation from his friends, always making excuses up when they wanted to go out. Katrin had also noticed, and kept asking him over and over again: he got distracted easily during training or he fell when they practiced a basic move.

Eva and Jonas had been there for him ever since he broke it up with Alex. The girl even went to Alex’ flat to pick up Isak’s stuff (and insulted _that fucking idiot that made you miserable_ , as she puts it). She had even cuddled Isak many nights when the boy cried over his ex, because, even though he knew that he had been mistreated, somehow he felt like Alex was right: he was worthless, he was a bad boyfriend. But Eva would make sure to keep those thoughts away.

The best way to do so was by distracting her friend.

“You know you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, right?” They were in Isak’s bedroom, in a flat he shared with a boy called Eskild and a girl named Linn.

“I want to, I think it’ll help me.”

“Okay, I don’t want to pressure you.”

“It’s fine. Now, bring the scissors,” Isak instructed.

It was the first time Isak was going out in a while, basically since the last few months of his relationship, when Alex got so controlling that he just gave up and stayed at home every weekend.

“I’m not doing it,” Eva said when she came back. She handed Isak the scissors.

They had bought two T-shirts from the uni ice hockey team and they had decided to make two crop tops out of them for the party.

“Should we take the long sleeves off?” Isak asked once he had cut out the lower part of the T-shirts.

“Of course! Otherwise it will just look weird.”

They put on their new crop tops. They were red, and the colour looked perfect with Isak’s pale torso and Eva’s red hair.

“Just let me add something.” Eva hastened to rummage through her purse, taking a small bag. She opened a small pot and applied the content over Isak’s temple and then ran her fingers down, passing by his eye until she reached his cheekbone. She then proceeded to do the same on the other side.

“Glitter?”

“It makes you look fucking hot.” Isak blushed at the comment but waved it off.

Jonas was already at the party, and he hugged Isak when he saw him. He was talking with William and Mahdi, or, rather, introducing Mahdi to William. Mahdi studied together with Jonas, although Isak didn’t know much about him. Eva hugged them both, blushing a bit when William leaned over to hug her, to which Isak rolled his eyes. He always thought that she was more of a Chris-type. Maybe being captains is what united them.

Isak didn’t know personally any of the members of the ice hockey team. He had just seen them around at uni, or training. Well, except that occasion when Even showed up while he was ice skating and clapped. It seemed like ages ago, even though it was only in September... He hadn’t talked with the guy ever since. Eva, being the captain of the female hockey team, had done so. She was always talking with them, sometimes even had dinner with them, talking about ice hockey and strategies. They could go on forever.

“Very original,” William said, pointing at Isak’s crop top. He smiled at him and, after that, kept talking with Mahdi. Their last defence player, Mutta, had left the team. And they needed someone new. They would be picking someone up the next week; there were also other guys interested.

From the corner of his eye, Isak noticed someone looking at him. It was Chris, whose smile went wider when he saw Isak looking back. Isak decided to ignore him and took a sip of his drink, which was stronger than he liked it but right now it was what he needed.

“Weren’t it better if you wore a crop top of the female ice hockey team, you know, your actual team?” Chris asked Eva, standing between her and Isak and placing his arms around their waists, bringing them closer.

Eva laughed, “Ours are more expensive, since we’ve got more cache.” Isak didn’t know much about ice hockey at uni, but Eva had explained once how the female team was doing better than the boys.

“Maybe there should be a conversation between the two captains, so that we can improve our strategy.” Chris rose his eyebrows at William, who rolled his eyes.

“Don’t blame your captain for your bad results,” Eva said. “I’m sure this year it will go better for you.” Isak then noticed that Chris’ hand still lingered around his naked waist, while the other wasn’t on Eva any longer.

A shriek told him that the girls had arrived. Vilde was already drunk, followed by Noora. Vilde made her way through the crowd at the party, pushing them, before hugging the female captain. Jonas and Mahdi excused themselves and went to the kitchen for more alcohol, and William went to greet Noora. Sana and Chris, who were both also in the female ice hockey team, sniggered and left them on their own.

“That idiot does not realize that she isn’t into him. He literally goes to see her train; she trains before our training on Tuesdays,” Chris said, observing their interaction with Isak from the corner where they were standing.

“You could tell him,” Isak said, and slowly pushed Chris’ hand away. The boy noticed, and looked at the hip where his hand had been resting and then at Isak.

He smirked, “What? You don’t like it?”

Isak smirked back, “Maybe at the end of the night, when I’m too drunk to even see properly.”

Chris chuckled and leaned. “See you later, then,” he said in his ear or, rather, shouted in order to be heard above the music.

/

“I guess it’s later already?” Chris asked against Isak’s lips, his big hands running up and down Isak’s thighs. They were sitting on a sofa, in the living room, someone had even whistled at them. Well, Chris was sitting on the sofa, Isak was on his lap, each knee on each side of the ice hockey player.

“Maybe,” Isak replied with a playful smile. Chris ran his fingers up his thighs and jeans, until it reached his skin. His index finger then circled Isak’s bellybutton, and the blond boy shivered at the touch.

“Where did you get it?” Chris asked, clearly asking him about the piercing Isak had there. He pulled slightly, and Isak sighed; he had always been sensitive there, and with the piercing it only increased his sensitivity.

After coming out, Isak still used to dress more masculine: cap, jeans, and T-shirt. Which he still did, because he liked it, but since then things had changed and he liked being feminine. He had bought crop tops and tight sleeveless see-trough T-shirts, some panties he liked to wear in private and he had also pierced his bellybutton (with Eva, when they were a bit drunk one night and thought that it’d be a good idea).

Isak smiled instead of answering and pressed his lips against Chris’, who wrapped his arms around Isak’s thin waist, bringing him closer to his body, and Isak chuckled in the kiss before he felt Chris’ tongue run across his lip, asking for entrance. And Isak obliged.

The music was still loud and people were still dancing when Chris asked him in his ear if he wanted to go to his bedroom, after leaving a trail of kisses and bites that went from his collarbone to his ear. And Isak, needy as ever, just said yes.

Chris kept him pressed with his hips against the door immediately after closing it. He held Isak’s hands when he saw that he was about to remove his crop top.

“Keep that on,” he said between needy kisses. “It’s fucking hot.” Isak pulled until his hands were free and took Chris tight T-shirt off, revealing the chest he had been feeling with his fingers when they had been making out.

Isak couldn’t help but let out a soft, desperate moan, to which Chris laughed. Isak held him from his biceps and pushed him against the bookcase behind the boy, and then went to his knees and proceeded to unbuckle Chris’ black jeans. The older boy helped him and moved his hips in order to let his jeans falls, although Isak was kind of in a hurry and pulled them over until they were pooling around his ankles.

Chris chuckled when Isak pressed his face against his cock, covered by his grey underwear. Isak felt Chris’ long fingers in his curls. “You want it, baby?” Chris whispered, to which Isak, who was feeling the hard cock with his lips, nodded.

“You should ask nicely.”

Chris pushed from the golden curls when he saw that Isak ignored him, until his eyes were meeting Isak’s. The pull was perhaps too strong for Isak.

“Ask for it.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Chris, I want your dick.”

Isak knew that the boy wouldn’t wait for long, since he was also desperate for having his dick blown. Indeed, he removed his hand from the curls and let Isak pulled his underwear off, his hard-on hitting him on the cheek and leaving a droplet of precum on the rosy skin.

Isak felt his mouth water at the sight: Chris had a nice dick, probably one of the best he had ever seen. It was meaty, and heavy, and thick enough for his mouth.

Isak loved sucking dick. Loved the heavy feeling on his tongue, how his jaw ached afterwards, or how he could make boys go crazy just with his mouth. He loved sucking cocks, no gag reflex, and he knew that he was fucking amazing at it. It was quite spread around uni that Isak was skilled when it came to oral sex, just like it was well known that Jonas went down on girls and had amazing skills too. He was sure that Alex had been the one to spread the rumours about his skills. He couldn’t be bothered. Not now.

Chris hissed and hit his head against the bookcase when Isak, little by little, engulfed him. He then started bobbing his head up and down in a steady pace.

“Fuck, baby, so good.” Chris voice came out with a pitch, higher than usual.

Isak rolled his eyes and hummed when he felt the salty taste on his tongue, salivating even more than he already was.

“Such a good slut,” Chris whispered, eyes closed. And Isak, who was used to being degraded thanks to his ex, felt a tug of pleasure in his belly at the nickname.

  
He was Chris’ slut. For some reason that made him suck faster, the alcohol in his body making him feel dizzy. The older boy held him against his pubic hair, feeling the tip of his cock touching the back of Isak’s open throat.

When Isak tapped on his thigh, he let him go, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to the rosy tip of Chris’ thick dick. Chris didn’t waste any time in yanking Isak from his armpits and used his strength to bring him to his body, securing him from his waist with one of his arms and using the other to push his leg around his waist, to which Isak yelped.

Chris walked across the bedroom and threw Isak on his bed, pulling from the trouser legs of Isak’s skinny jeans. However, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

“Don’t take it off!” He almost shouted when he saw Isak curling his thumbs around the hem of the red thong he was wearing. He got on the bed between Isak’s legs, feeling his cheeks with his hands. “Fuck, I need to eat you out like this.”

He laid on his chest and pulled the cheeks apart, his hands covering them, and observed the thong that ran between them. “So fucking hot.” He ran his tongue across the crack, smelling the sweet scent. With one of his fingers, he moved the thin string to one side, his eyes lost in the beautiful, puckered, rosy hole he had in front of him. Isak undulated his hips in need, desperate to feel something against his entrance.

“Sorry, baby,” Chris said against his skin, and then he blew at his hole, observing how Isak’s hole tightened and loosened at the feeling. Without much hesitation, he buried his face between Isak’s cheek. The string of the thong was a bit uncomfortable against his face, but he didn’t care, not now that he was eating Isak as if there were no tomorrow, the boy arching his back.

Chris massaged Isak’s perineum with one of his fingers, and Isak’s legs trembled at the feeling. He could hear the sound of Isak scratching his bed with his nails, almost desperate as he tried to grip onto something.

Chris then noticed that Isak was trying to get some release by pressing his dick against the sheets, so he held Isak from his thighs and pulled until his hips were not touching the bed any longer.

“I don’t want you to come yet, slut,” Chris said against his ass, ignoring Isak’s pleas. “I’ll fuck you soon, don’t worry. I didn’t know figure skaters were so fucking hot.”

Isak heard Chris spit on his fingers, “Don’t you have lube?” Chris sighed and stood up, his dick bobbing hard as he moved and opened the drawer of his nightstand. He coated his fingers with lube and brushed them to make them warm, throwing a condom by Isak’s body.

“Happy now?” He asked.

Isak smiled back from the bed, “Only when you put that dick inside of me.”

Chirs’ dick twitched and the ice hockey player groaned before throwing the lube on the bed and then jumping between Isak’s legs.

He stretched his legs, and then played with the tip of his own dick, pressing it against Isak’s entrance, who moaned in complaint every time Chris pulled away. The player would just chuckle.

“Please, Chris,” Isak said in a whisper, undulating his hips in order to attract Chris’ attention. He knew that he was irresistible. “Chris, fuck me. _Please_.”

Chris grunted behind him, and hurried to open the condom and roll it on his dick. “You beg so nicely. My little whore.” He used one of his hands as leverage, right by Isak’s face, and with the other held Isak’s hip.

He sank in, entering slowly, and Isak pushed his ass against him. Chris jaw fell open due to the tightness, despite having fingered him. “So fucking good, Isak. So tight for me.”

Isak just moaned in reply. “Fucking move, Chris.”

Chris laughed behind him, “So fucking bossy.” He pulled from his hips, until Isak was in his fours. He kept pushing in, slowly, until he finally bottomed out, completely buried inside the other boy, who was biting his lip. It took him a bit to adjust.

“Good?” Chris asked in gasps. His body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat and they had just begun.

Isak just nodded, and Chris held him from his hips and shoulder, one of his feet against the mattress and he began to fuck him thoroughly, his hips slapping against Isak’s ass. Isak’s screams and moans of pleasure filled the room along with the sounds of the slaps and the bed creaking underneath them.

Chris bit his lip as he tried to gain speed, his defined abs tensed during the whole process. Isak’s thighs were trembling, and his arms had given in, his face now against the mattress, letting out moans every time Chris hit prostate.

“I’m gonna come,” Chris grunted, and he laid on top of Isak, his small and lean body covered by Chris’ built one. The older guy kept pumping into him, Isak undulating his hips underneath him and clashing against Chris’ hips. Chris removed the hand that was on Isak’s sweaty hip and went instead to Isak’s dick. He wanted him to come, too.

It only took a few tugs before Isak was staining his bed and Chris filled the condom at the same time, pressing even harder inside Isak in the process, which meant that he pressed Isak’s overstimulated prostate. Isak whimpered beneath him.

Without a word, Chris pulled out and tied the condom, which he threw to the floor. He laid next to Isak and brought him closer to his body, placing Isak’s head over his heart and intertwining their legs. Isak’s eyes were unfocused and he kept making soft noises.

“Shh,” Chris whispered against his hair, before kissing his temple. “I’m here with you.” He hugged him from his waist, making sure that Isak was as close to him as possible. He cleaned the drool coming from Isak’s mouth before kissing him on his golden hair. “So good, you’ve been so good, Isak. Such a good little whore.”

The boy didn’t reply for a while, still in subspace, but Chris kept caressing him and kissing him, telling him how good he had been. He was surprised this had happened, to be honest. Isak finally moved a bit, hiding his face in Chris’ neck and smelling the sweaty musk in there.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked.

“Hmm,” Isak replied, eyes closed.

“You can stay over, people will probably be leaving soon.”

“Takk,” he whispered, before leaving a soft, innocent kiss on Chris’ neck.

They both fell asleep at the same time.

/

The next morning, Isak had become part of that exclusive club of people who had had sex with one of the ice hockey players from the uni team. Well, perhaps not so exclusive, considering every rumour he had heard: the guys were having sex like rabbits.

He had to admit that Chris was great at it.

The boy laid next to him, completely naked and with the sheets tangled around his strong legs, when Isak woke up, also naked. Chris had some dried cum on his defined abs, and he was snoring softly.

Isak stared at him for a few minutes, but the growl coming from his stomach told him that he should eat something. Also, thanks to the large amount of alcohol he had drunk yesterday, he also needed some water.

Without waking Chris, who looked so peaceful in his sleep, he stood and rummaged through his drawer, until he found a pair of white underwear. He saw his thong on the floor, which Chris had removed right before they went to sleep. He didn’t find it appropriate to walk around just with a thong, though.

He also found one of the sweatshirt the boys wear before their matches or trainings, each with their surnames on their back. So, of course, Isak decided to put Chris’ on. It was a bit big on him; the members of the team not only played hockey, but they were also obliged to train at the gym. Their routine was known for being brutal, but that’s how they remained fit.

The sweatshirt with _Schistad_ on it covered part of the underwear, so it’d be perfect to walk around his flat.

There were still glasses and bottles spread around the living room, as well as a mixture of different types of alcohol on the floor. Isak ignored it and went to the kitchen, limping a bit.

Like any other uni student, William and Chris didn’t have much food in the fridge; or, at least, not healthy food. He found some eggs, and he decided to brew some coffee as well.

He heard steps approaching, which meant that Chris had woken up just in time for them to eat fried eggs and coffee together.

“Morning,” a deep voice said. A voice which, if Isak remembered correctly, wasn’t Chris’.

He looked at the kitchen door to find William leaning against the door frame, only wearing a pair of underwear. Isak couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on the muscles of his chest and torso, and he focused, perhaps for a bit too long, on the big bulge inside the underwear. William’s strong calves were also to die for.

“Good… good morning,” he managed to mutter. “I thought…”

William walked into the room and rose his eyebrows, “You thought I was Chris? He’s the worst after parties, he’ll probably wake up in like an hour or so.”

“I see.”

“And I see you’ve cooked food. Chris’ _guests_ keep getting better.” Isak noticed how William checked him out blatantly.

“You can take some,” Isak indicated the food. “I don’t mind sharing.”

William rose one his eyebrows, “Really? That’s great. Because Chris and I, we share everything in this house.”

Isak could hear the teasing tone in the captain’s voice. He decided that he could also play this game. “Really?” He crossed his arms, “That’s great. What else do you share?”

William chuckled, now moving closer to him. Then, without Isak noticing, he had his hips against Isak’s, holding him between his body and the countertop behind them. “You know what they say: sharing is caring, right?” He ran a finger across Isak’s jaw, following the bone structure of his face. “We share food, clothes, Netflix account and… our hook-ups.”

Isak followed the finger with his gaze, and then it was his turn to chuckle. “Smooth,” he said. He parted his legs, letting William place one of his legs between his own, and the captain pressed his knee against his crotch, feeling Isak harden.

William smirked. “Didn’t you have enough with Chris?”

Isak leaned over, until his lips were touching William’s ear-shell. “I never have enough,” he whispered, before licking his ear.

William looked at him, his pupils completely blown. “Turn over,” and Isak didn’t hesitate to do so.

The captain pulled his (well, Chris’) underwear down, up to Isak’s thighs, and then did the same with his own, which actually fell to the floor. He pushed it away with one of his feet.

Isak heard him spit on his fingers while he spread his legs, his own knuckles white due to how tight he was holding himself on the countertop. “I don’t know what Chris did to you yesterday, but you won’t need much prep,” the ice hockey captain said while one of his strong fingers entered Isak. Indeed, it didn’t have many difficulties to slide in.

Isak, who let out a small whimper, looked over his shoulder. “What are you waiting for, then?”

William smirked and removed the finger before spitting on his hand again, this time lubing his dick. Isak was about to complain when William held him from his lips and pushed in. Isak’s mouth opened in a perfect _O_. The pleasure was too much. The lack of lube, and just saliva, made everything feel rougher, and he fucking loved it.

He heard William grunt behind him when he bottomed out. “So fucking good,” he said. His hands were still on the hips, and he was now panting, his forehead against Isak’s back. He left a kiss there. “Fuck me,” Isak managed to whisper, undulating his hips in order to feel the dick inside of him.

William didn’t need anything else in order to ram into him. Isak wailed when William hit his prostate, and the older boy held him even more tightly from his hip, in order to fuck him properly. Isak knew that he’d leave some bruises there. With his free hand, he gripped some of Isak’s blond curls, pulling until Isak’s back was completely arched and he had the chance to bite the boy on his neck while he pulled out and in over and over again.

Isak knew that he was being loud, and they’d probably wake Chris. But he didn’t care, not when William was over stimulating his prostate, and he could feel his dick already leaking. He’d probably stain the floor. He was biting his lip, his eyes rolled inside his skull, and he swore that if it weren’t for William holding him from his hip and hair, he would fall to the floor, his legs not responding.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the kitchen, along with Isak’s little moans and William’s grunts. Isak knew that William was about to come, judging by the movement of his hips, now more erratic.

“I’m gonna come,” William announced. Isak couldn’t help but shudder when William bit his shoulder, and he felt the seed inside of him. William, now and his tip toes and his muscles tensed, groaned.

In different circumstances, he would have used a condom, just like he had done with Chris the previous night, but, somehow, he didn’t even bother.

The captain placed his head against Isak’s back, panting as he came back from his orgasm. Isak, who was breathing deeply, tried to gain the mobility of his legs back, and then pulled his underwear on again.

After a few minutes of silence, they both heard the sound of a door closing. William hurried up to put his underwear back on, and Isak looked for their coffee machine, if there was any.

Chris appeared, a beaming smile on his face when he saw Isak with his underwear on. “I thought you would have left,” he said. William pretended to be looking for some cereals.

“I thought I’d make some coffee?” Isak said. “And I bumped into William.”

Chris played with the elastic band of his underwear. “I see… I’ll be taking a quick shower; I smell like sweat.”

When Isak heard the water from the bathroom, he moved again. “You think he noticed?”

William just snorted, pouring some cereals on a bowl. “I don’t think so. Also, it wouldn’t be bad, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve fucked the same person in a short span of hours. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Isak put the coffee machine on the stove: he certainly needed some caffeine on his body, and perhaps some water; the effects of the alcohol he drank yesterday night still lingered in his body.

He drank his cup of coffee and ate a cheese toast, leaving William in the kitchen in order to look for his clothes. He’d have to go back home with the crop top he had brought to the party; he didn’t care, though.

When he came back to the kitchen, which he needed to pass by in order to reach the hall and the main door, the hockey captain was sitting on the kitchen table, eating his fucking cereals.

He didn’t know whether he should wait for Chris or not. After all, this was just a hook-up. He scratched his nape, “Right… I better get going.”

William replied with a grunt and a nod of his head. “See you around.”

When Isak closed the door behind him, Chris appeared in the kitchen with a white towel around his waist. “Has he left?” He poured some coffee in a mug, and then leaned against the countertop. “You’ve fucked him, haven’t you? I mean, I don’t blame you. Have you seen his ass? Well, of course you’ve seen his ass.”

“You should invite him more often,” William said, before going back to his cereals.

Chris took a sip of his coffee before replying. “Yeah. I should. I probably will.”

/

Isak closed the door of his shared apartment slowly, trying not to wake anyone. He walked on his tiptoes, but the wooden floor underneath him creaked. He wore in silence when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He was 100% sure that the creaking wood was Eskild’s way to know when someone had come home.

“Isak?” His voice said from the kitchen.

_Shit_ , he whispered. He knew that he had no option except to go and talk to his roommate.

He leaned against the doorframe, scratching his head. “Hei.”

Eskild gave him a knowing smirk and wriggled his eyebrows from the table where he was having breakfast. “How come you arrive so late?”

“Uhh… I slept at Eva’s.”

Eskild puckered his lips. “Really? What are those purple marks on your neck, then?” He gave him a grin. Oh, the bastard was enjoying this.

Right. Some purple marks had blossomed on the pale skin of his neck. Whether they were Chris’ or William’s, he didn’t know. Nor cared.

“I danced with a guy. He might have been a bit… possessive.”

Even gave him a disbelieving smile. “I see. I’m glad you had fun!”

Isak just rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in my bedroom.”

He took his clothes off and put a pair of comfy jeans. He had to finish a paper for uni, and decided to do so in his bed. When he switched his laptop on, he got a Skype call from Eva.

“Ugh, not now,” he swore to himself, but decided to pick it up anyways. He’d have time in the afternoon to finish his essay.

“Morning!” She was also on her bed, her phone perhaps too close to her face.

“Morning, Eva.”

The girl incorporated a bit and laid on her said, leaning her head on her hand and the elbow against the mattress. “So, how was your night?” She asked.

“You already know, you were with me.”

“Come on! You know what I’m talking about. I saw you leave with Chris to a bedroom.”

Isak sighed. “Yeah, okay. I slept with him and I stayed over.”

Eva let out a shriek and covered her mouth. Isak rolled his eyes. _As if she didn’t know already_ , he thought. “Isak, do you realize that you had sex with one of the forwards of our uni ice hockey team?”

Isak frowned, “Yeah? And?” He didn’t tell her about William, he didn’t want to see her reaction.

“It’s going to be huge! I’m sure that people will be talking about you next week!”

Isak couldn’t care less. He had never understood this passion for gossiping. “Anyways, I better leave,” the girl said, interrupting his thoughts. “I’m supposed to meet with the girls to design a new strategy.”

“Can’t you even rest just one Sunday?”

Eva snorted on the other side, as if thinking that Isak was too naive. “Isak, ice hockey takes a lot of time, if you take it seriously. Something that the boys don’t do. But don’t tell your new boyfriend!”

She winked at him, and he was about to shout _Fuck off_ when she ended the video call.

When he found himself, alone, in his bedroom again, the feeling of euphoria he had been experiencing in the last few hours disappeared. And the voice in his head that kept telling him ever since he broke up with Alex that he was worthless was so loud that the only solution he find was to put his earphones and the volume as high as possible in order to push it away.


	4. The Locker Room (Mahdi / Mikael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's encounter with Chris and William leads him to even more sex and Chris cannot believe that Even hasn't gotten laid with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually two different chapters but i decided to post them together because the second one was like 600 words only.
> 
> for those who don't want to read the smut but are interested in the story, the last scene is important for the plot!!
> 
> enjoy!

The worst part of going out on the weekend was the tough reality of having to wake at eight in the morning on Monday for his lectures, plus the hours he’d have to spend in the library.

He planned on spending the whole evening in the library, until eight or so, and then he’d go home, shower, eat some frozen pizza and go to bed.

The library building was crammed, so it didn’t surprise him when he found Chris in the Biology section, when the guy was actually studying Law. Or was it Economics? Isak saw the free spot next to Chris, as well as the girl on the other side of the room that had also noticed that it was the only free chair, so he ran and sat next to the ice hockey player.

Chris beamed when he saw him sitting next to him, and took the chance to stretch his arms and remove his Air Pods. “Hei,” the older boy said. Isak could feel the eyes on his back, witnessing their interaction. And when he looked around, he saw some people pretending to look somewhere else.

Isak decided to ignore them. “I still have your sweatshirt,” he whispered.

Chris, who was chewing gum, just snorted. “You can keep it, doll.”

Isak couldn’t help but blush at the nickname. “Uh… Yeah, thanks.”

Chris waved it off and then pointed at the big book Isak had just taken from one of the shelves. “Busy?”

Isak sighed, “Just some reading for my Microbiology module _and_ I have to be at the lab tomorrow morning. _And_ I have a training with Vilde after that. Ugh, I wish I had as much free time as you have.”

“Hey! I’m also busy,” the forward complained. “We’re supposed to train in two hours as well, that takes time from studying, you know, doll?”

“Then we should stop talking and get down to work,” Isak whispered, perhaps a bit too loud, which earned him stares from other students.

Chris laughed. “Cheeky; I like it.”

Isak just ignored him and opened his book. Chris finally seemed to leave him alone. They were sitting too close, and during the evening Isak could feel the warmth emanating from the other guy’s body, as well as his _scent_. His cologne, maybe. It smelled just like Chris’ bedroom did, and Isak couldn’t deny that he did smell good. Fucking amazing, in fact.

It was difficult to concentrate, especially after a whole day of lectures, but he needed to get the job done. He usually listened to a Spotify playlist while he studied, it helped him focus.

Of course, he couldn’t focus if someone was patting him on the shoulder.

  
“What?” Isak snapped, removing one of his earphones. He didn’t like being bothered while he studied. The feeling of Chris’ touch on his shoulder still lingered.

The boy smiled when he got his attention. “I was just saying that I’m leaving for our training.” He stood up and put his jacket on. “See ya around.” He dishevelled Isak’s golden hair, and Isak tried to shy away from it, combing his hair with his fingers once Chris had already left.

Peace and silence came back, and he knew that he wouldn’t be interrupted.

When he checked the time again, it was almost eight in the evening. Other students had left, and as minutes passed more chairs were empty. And Isak decided to call it a day.

He sighed and closed his laptop, and then did the same with the library book. He then saw the phone that the cover had been hiding.

He took it and pressed the unlock button, and he was met with a background picture of Chris with a little girl, probably his sister, wearing his hockey helmet.

There were some missed calls from William.

He then remembered that the boys had a training now, and they’d probably be there. He might catch them.

When he entered the stadium, he took his beanie off, completely covered in snow. There was no one on the ice. Chris could have gone home or, if he were lucky, he’d be still in the locker rooms. It was worth a try.

He could hear voices before he opened the door, but once inside he was met by Mahdi and Mikael, who were kind of undressed while chatting with each other, each sitting on a different bench.

“Shit, sorry,” Isak muttered. “Hi.”

“Everything okay?” Mahdi asked, and he stood up. Isak couldn’t help but see the jockstraps he was wearing.

“You actually wear those when playing?” He asked, and giggled. He just couldn’t help it.

Mahdi looked down to see what Isak was referring to, and then shrugged, “It’s actually way more comfortable. What do you need?”

It came out a bit rude, but Isak knew that Mahdi probably didn’t mean it. He took the phone from his jacket pocket. “They look comfortable,” he said, pointing at the jockstraps with the hand he was holding the phone with. “Chris forgot it in the library,” he explained.

Behind Mahdi, who was staring at the phone, Isak saw Mikael, who was drying his hair with his towel, stand up. And it wasn’t until then that he perceived that he was, indeed, naked; his sports bag had been covering his most intimate parts.

“Chris was looking for it like crazy. We called from William’s phone, but we didn’t hear it.” He approached, using both arms to hold the towel with which he was drying his long hair.

“He was at the library with me before he left, so it was on silent mode.” He was still holding the phone between him and Mahdi. “Should… should I go to his and give it to him, or you take it?”

“You know where he lives?” Mikael asked, and a grin appeared on Mahdi’s face.

“Of course he does. Chris mentioned how he spent _many hours_ there.” Mahdi winked.

_Was Chris bragging about having had sex with him? And had William said anything about it too?_

Isak knew how locker rooms were, it already happened back in high school. Boys talked about the girls they’d hooked up with, how good they are at giving blowjobs, and so on. He had never felt comfortable with those conversations back when he was a teen, and he didn’t want to imagine what it must be like in a uni locker room.

A very naked Mikael approached, his hair now damp. Isak couldn’t help but stare at his strong thighs, covered by soft black hair, and his shaft surrounded by even darker curly hair “I could go to Chris’ and William’s on my way home, they don’t live that far away.”

“Really?”

Mikael shrugged, “Yeah. No problem. Although I’m sure that Chris’ rather have you keep it so that he has an excuse to go to yours.” He took it and winked at him before turning around, giving Isak a perfect view of his toned ass.

And Isak knew that Mahdi had seen him watch.

What happened next surprised him.

“You know,” Mahdi began, and then slowly removed his jockstrap, until it fell to the floor. He then took it and threw it at Isak. “Keep it, as a present.” He winked.

Isak looked at the underwear in his hands, “I think it’s a bit big on me.”

Mahdi, who was now naked after taking his underwear off, shrugged. “Try it on.”

Isak looked at him and then at the jockstrap, and saw Mikael standing now behind Mahdi, putting the towel inside his sports bag and observing their interaction. Isak sighed and took his jacket and backpack off, leaving them on one of the benches.

When he walked towards the bathroom, Mahdi’s voice interrupted him. “This is a locker room, no need to change inside bathrooms.”

He gave him a smirk. If they wanted to play, he’d play.

He took his sweater off, perhaps not as gracefully as he wanted, but he saw that the two boys were paying attention, their eyes following the creamy skin as it appeared. He gave them their back when he pulled his jeans and underwear off, knowing that his ass was one of the best parts of his body. The perks of being a figure skater.

And then he put the jockstrap on before he turned around. Mikael was now standing next to Mahdi, arms crossed across his chest while he ogled Isak, and the blond boy saw Mahdi’s dick twitch.

“I think it fits me,” Isak said innocently.

Mahdi approached and pulled from one of the elastic bands, which hit Isak’s butt cheeks. “Yeah, I think it’s perfect.” Isak saw how he licked his lips.

Without kneeling, he bent to pick up his jeans, knowing that his pink hole would be visible, giving the two ice hockey players the perfect view of his most intimate body part.

When he looked over his shoulders, he saw the two boys completely enchanted, almost about to salivate, and they were both sporting a boner, unable to hide them.

Isak heard a noise coming from outside, probably the corridor that led to the locker rooms. The noise seemed to awaken the boys.

“Inside the showers,” Isak said, and they hurried to get inside the communal showers.

It didn’t take long for Isak to kneel on the wet floor, and soon he had Mahdi’s dick inside his mouth.

He moaned at the feeling of a heavy dick against his tongue, and just in that exact moment Mahdi leaned his head against the white tiles.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Mikael masturbating, so he wiped his hand away and jacked off the boy himself. He then felt a hand tugging from his hair, and looked up to find Mahdi, his dick entering his mouth.

“Fuck, so pretty. Such lovely lips.” Isak gave him his puppy eyes while he bobbed up and down, holding himself on Mahdi’s thigh to keep his equilibrium, the other hand playing with Mikael’s dick.

Mikael seemed to be a bit impatient, since he buried his fingers in Isak’s golden curls and pulled until Mahdi’s dick fell from his mouth, and then guided him until Isak had Mikael’s dick in his mouth. Isak heard Mahdi mutter _bastard_ , to which Mikael chuckled. Isak didn’t mind at all as long as he had a dick in his mouth.

“Those puppy eyes… Fuck,” Mikael muttered when Isak looked up at him. He then hit his head against the white tiles. “Chris was right about those lips.”

Isak was annoyed by the fact that Mikael kept talking so much, so he increased the speed, humming, making sure that the boy was only a mess of moans, and sooner than expected he managed it. Mikael would pull from his hair every time he felt his orgasm build up, and Isak could see Mahdi touch himself next to them, observing the scene.

Isak wrapped his fingers around Mahdi’s dick, pumping it, slowly increasing the speed. He saw the defined abs tense, and Mahdi closed his eyes while he grimaced, and Isak knew that he was about to come.

Isak didn’t stop blowing the other ice hockey player off, although Mikael now seemed concentrated on Isak’s hands on Mahd’s dick.

Soon, Mahdi spurted, getting on his tiptoes as an orgasm ran through his body and he spilled all over the showers. He gasped, his strong chest filling up every time, his eyes focused on the white light on the ceiling.

Mikael held Isak from his nape and jaw and began to face fuck him, which meant that he was about to come too. Mikael, though, would do so inside of Isak’s mouth. The seed was warm against his mouth, and he swallowed every drop of it.

“Fuck, that was…” Mikael began, but seemed unable to finish the sentence.

“Amazing?” Mahdi suggested.

Isak was smiling, proud of his abilities.

“And quick,” Mikael added.

“Your fame precedes you, sweetie,” Mahdi said, playing with Isak’s hair. “Now let’s get dressed before somebody catches us in here.”

_A week later_

Talking about sex, boys and girls was the norm in the locker rooms when the male ice hockey team players got changed for their trainings.

You see, Even’s teammates had this weird tradition of talking about who they had fucked with, sharing the information in the locker room, whistling and shouting profanities regarding the boy or girl they had slept with.

He knew that it was normal in locker rooms; and he knew that sometimes boys would lie about it, but he knew that his friends didn’t.

They were known for having loads of sex, and it’s not like Even didn’t have an active sex life. He loved sex, and hooking up, and so on.

But he rarely talked about it.

It was a part of his private life, after all. And he sometimes only mentioned it casually. As in, “I had sex with X person”, but he didn’t go into details, didn’t mention how he went down on X girl, or how good X guy was at deepthroating.

Those details he wanted to keep for himself.

He had had a long day, after a lecture and having to prepare a project with a group of classmates, before he went to the gym. Afterwards, he had a training session. They had a match coming soon, and their coach had decided that until then their sessions would be even longer.

Although Even only wanted to get into his bed and be left alone.

However, it seemed like his teammates couldn’t shut up either.

“Shit, if you had seen him with his thong…” Chris was standing in the middle of the locker room, in his underwear, talking to the whole group while the others got changed. Cheers and giggles followed. He was the one that needed more time to get into his hockey uniform, because he kept babbling until their coach came and found everyone dressed except for him, which normally earned him 100 extra push-ups.

“You’re not the only one who has slept with him, Chris,” Hector said from the other side of the room; he was sitting next to Even, although he already had most of his uniform on, while Even had just removed his shoes. When Even looked at him, the blond boy shrugged. "I saw him on Grindr lie two days ago."

“Yeah, you and me,” Chris replied. “And William, even if he doesn’t talk about it.”

The captain sighed, taking his T-shirt off. “It was quick and improvised, okay? No big deal. Super hot, though.”

“Wait, how many of us have fucked with that kid?”

Even pretended not to be listening while he rummaged through his sport bag, although he could see through the corner of his eyes how Chris rose his hand, followed by William and Hector.

What he didn’t expect, though, was to see Mahdi raise his hand as well, a grin in his face. And then, Mikael’s hand followed.

“Even?” Chris asked, approaching him, arms crossed across his chest.

“What?” He asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about, about to remove his T-shirt. Their fingers had stopped moving, holding the hem of the T-shirt.

“You haven’t had sex with Isak?”

Even frowned and shook his head, to which Chris’ jaw fell open. “But you have to! He’s so your type! And he’s so sweet.”

“I don’t have a type,” he said, taking his jeans off. A choir of laughter followed.

“But you do,” said Mikael. “Blondies, or brunettes, normally a bit subby, and not as tall as you. And–”

“Okay, okay. I get it.”

“We’ll organize something so that you have the chance to have sex with him,” Chris said, which earned him the nods of the other players. “It’s better than paradise, trust me. I bet you’ll get laid.”

He wouldn’t deny, though, that Isak was super attractive _and_ really good at figure skating.

“Whatever,” Even replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those waiting for evak smut (and drama), it's coming soon ;)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	5. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak didn't want to go out that night, but his friends convince. He didn't expect to wake up in Even's bed, the ice hockey team goaltender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so this is the longest chapter so far, and it's just indulgent evak smut lol. but from now on the actual story takes off!

It’s not like Isak’s main goal was having sex with every damn member of the male ice hockey team of his university.

But if he had the chance, he wouldn’t say no.

He was surprised that Eva hadn’t found out about it, although Eva kept nagging him about Chris, and now Jonas had joined too, because Chris couldn’t be subtle and said hi to him, along with a wink, every time he saw Isak at uni.

He didn’t plan to sleep with him again. They had done so once, and that was it; he didn’t understand why he kept insisting.

Friday had finally come, after a long week of studying and training; Katrin had mentioned how he had been improving. _I guess things got better in your life_ , she told him before leaving.

Yeah. Looking back, breaking up with Alex was the best decision he could have made.

And that reflected on his studies and on ice skating, specially when he trained with Vilde. They had progressed a lot, although there was still _a lot_ of hard-work to do.

His plan for the night was eating pizza and drinking some beers with his friends, like the good old days. And nobody would prevent him from enjoying his Friday.

Well, maybe not nobody, but certainly the buzzing of his phone did.

He had just gotten out of the shower, his phone, which was charging, buzzed three times while he dried his hair with the towel. He ignored it at first, but it kept buzzing, so with a sigh he dried his hands and unlocked it.

It wasn’t a saved number.

_hey_

_long time no see_

_chemistry students are hosting a party_

_i was wondering_

_if you wanna come?_

_and your friends of course_

He frowned, but decided to reply.

_Hmm I think you’ve got the wrong number_

_Sorry_

He locked his phone to try and tame his hair, but his phone buzzed _again_.

_you’re isak, right?_

_eva gave me your number_

_i’m Chris!_

_i’m sure you haven’t forgotten about me ;)_

Isak was about to swear when someone rang.

_Shit_ , he mumbled, before running to his bedroom to get dressed; a sweater and a pair of sweatpants would do: his friends had seen him in worse conditions.

When he opened the door, fresh and with his hair still damp, he was met by Jonas, Eva and Magnus. And he knew that the first thing he should say to his guests was _Hi_ , but those were not the words that came out of his mouth.

  
“Why the fuck did you give Chris my number?” He spat at Eva.

The girl looked at him in silence for a while, both Jonas and Magnus confused at what was going on, before she shrugged. “I don’t know; he said he had something important to tell you.”

His three friends entered the living room. Eskild would come out of his bedroom soon when he heard them talk, but there was no way to help that.

He groaned and moved his head backwards dramatically. “Eva, I don’t want to talk to him. And his emergency was that there’s a fucking party, that’s it.”

He regretted uttering those words when he saw the light in Magnus’ eyes. “Party?”

“Did someone say party?” _Great_. Eskild entered the living room.

“Who is hosting it?”

“Chemistry students.”

Jonas’ jaw dropped, “You’re telling me that we’ve been invited to a party hosted by chemistry students!? I’ve been told they’re amazing. We’re going.”

Isak sighed, “For the record, _I’m_ the one that has been invited.”

“Who has invited you?” Eskild asked. Isak didn’t have time to answer before Eva did.

“His boyfriend.”

“Fuck off,” he replied, although the girl just giggled.

“Should I tell the girls?” Eva asked, although she already had her phone in her hands and was typing something.

Isak decided to give up. “Okay. _Fine_.” He’d find a way to sneak out and leave earlier. “But we’re drinking here.”

/

It wasn’t a surprise, for any of them, that they got drunk in a matter of hours. Isak loved the dizziness, and soon he was texting Chris to ask for the location. Going out seemed a great idea and his previous plans of staying at home had vanished.

It would’ve gotten better if they hadn’t drunk in the tram, but they did, even though they knew that it wasn’t allowed. Eva started laughing hysterically, like she usually did when drunk.

They finally arrived at the club, Eskild and Eva singing a song to the top of their lungs while they walked down the street.

Jonas and Magnus had forced Isak to change, because there was no way they’d let him in in sweatpants. And tipsy Isak thought that wearing a tight white sleeveless T-shirt with _Daddy_ spread on it in pink was the best idea, along with the tightest jeans he could find in his wardrobe.

When they got to the club, the security guy stopped them right before the entrance.

“Names?”

“A friend invited us. He’s inside,” Isak explained.

“Can you make him come? Otherwise I can’t let you in. This is a private event.”

Eskild sniggered behind Isak. “Yeah, Isak is good at making Chris come.”

His comment was followed by a roar of laughter from Magnus, Jonas, and Eva, while Isak tried to shush them as he rang Chris.

“He won’t pick it up.”

“Eva!” A voice said behind them, and Isak turned around to find Even and William approach. The girl hugged them both, and Isak couldn’t help it but roll his eyes at the way Eskild was checking Even out.

Even smiled at Isak before hugging him. “Eva’s Isak?”

Isak laughed at the comment, perhaps because the alcohol was messing with his brain; but somehow it felt nice, having an inner joke with a dude he had barely talked with in his whole life.

“Let’s go inside,” Even proposed. “Everyone is already here.”

/

The music was so loud that it was impossible to hear your own voice when shouting the lyrics at the top of your lungs.

Isak didn’t know how long he’d been there, but the alcohol had made him loosen up and he had been dancing and twerking to the music with Eva, Vilde and Chris. Eskild was fiercely making out with a dude against the wall and his male friends had disappeared among the crowd.

He had seen people interchanging small plastic bags with probably illegal substances in them. The perks of being a chemistry student, probably.

But Isak didn’t do hard drugs, just alcohol and weed. The problem with drinking so much is that he needed to _pee_. He rarely did so in clubs, the bathroom floor was always sticky and there’d be vomit on the floor; but this time, he couldn’t last any longer.

When he got out of the stall, he bumped into a hard chest, his brain too gone to even have noticed that he was walking against another human being.

“Isak, everything okay?”

He didn’t recognize the voice at first, but the hands pressing around his biceps felt nice and when his eyes focused he immediately recognized him.

“Even.” He smiled at the boy. Next to them, a dude was doing a line by the sink.

“Are you okay?”

Isak wanted to keep dancing and screaming with his friends, but he certainly needed some fresh air.

“Do you mind going outside with me?” Isak asked.

Even held his hand, “Don’t let go, I’ll guide you through the crowd.”

The cold air hit him hard when they got out of the club, Even’s arm around his shoulders; the music died when the door was closed.

“Where’s your jacket?” Even asked. They sat near the door, against the wall, legs stretched, and Isak moved his hands across his arms.

“Inside.”

Without much hesitation, Even removed his leather jacket and placed it around Isak’s shoulders. There was no way he’d let him be here with only a sleeveless T-shirt.

“Takk.” It was a bit big on him, but Isak found it perfect.

Isak frowned when he felt one of Even’s hands rummaging through the small chest pocket on the jacket. “Even?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” He then saw what Even had in his hand. “Want some?”

Isak couldn’t say no to a joint.

He protected it from the wind with his hands, and Even lit it up, inhaling a bit before blowing out. “Shit. I needed it.”

Even placed his hand in front of Isak’s mouth, who opened a bit to smoke. The weed was fucking amazing.

“Your hands are so big,” Isak commented, observing the two long fingers that held the joint.

Even laughed. “What? They’re just hands!”

“No, I mean… Let’s compare.”

He took Even’s free hand and placed his own over it, in a way that each finger matched with its respective one. “See?” Isak asked. “Your fingers are way longer. And your hand is larger than mine.”

Even, who had the joint between his plump limps, giggled. “You know what they say, right?”

Isak frowned at him. “What?”

“About, you know, hand size and…”

Isak groaned, feigning disgust. “Oh, Even! Fuck off!” The boy next to him laughed again. “What are those tattoos?”

Isak had noticed them the first time they met. A letter in each of his fingers, except for the pinky one of his right hand.

“ _Alt er love_ ,” Even said.

Isak would’ve asked why he got it tattooed, but he didn’t want to be intrusive.

Even didn’t seem to give too much thought to it, since he kept talking. “Look at your wrist. So tiny.” With his thumb and index finger, Even did a circle around it. He could circle Isak’s wrist with no problem at all. “You should eat more, Isak.”

“In case you have forgotten, I fucking ice skate, Even. Of course I eat. I’m very strong!”

Even smiled and handed him the joint. “I didn’t say that. You’re just… tiny. Lean, I’d say” He placed his hand on Isak’s thighs. “Great thighs, by the way, but still tiny.”

Isak let out a huff, “You ice hockey boys are so big compared to anyone else.” It was true, although Even wasn’t as bulky as the rest.

“I’ll give you that.” Isak then noticed that Even hadn’t removed his hand, but rather was pressing slightly and brushing his inner thigh with his thumb. He’d ask him to stop, but he didn’t. It felt nice.

Isak closed his eyes, feeling the weed reaching his brain. “What time is it?”

Even stretched his legs a bit, and this time he removed the hand to take his phone. Isak wanted it immediately back where it was, but he wasn’t’ going to say anything.

“Almost four.”

“Shit.”

“What?”

“No trams. We’ll go back walking.”

“Isak, you’ll freeze your balls.”

Isak turned his head a bit and smirked at Even. “It’s fine. It’ll help sober up.”

“And die from hypothermia.”

They were closer now, their shoulders touching, and Isak could feel the warmth radiating from Even’s body, despite him not having a jacket on.

“And how are _you_ coming back, hmm?”

Even pressed the butt of the joint against the floor. “I have a motorbike.”

Isak rose his eyebrows, “Do you? Wow.”

Even shrugged. “A present.”

Isak stretched one of his legs over Even’s thigh, smirking at the ice hockey player, who rested his hands again on Isak’s thighs. Just like Isak wanted.

“I could take you home,” Even suggested, but Isak chuckled. “Do you actually know where I live?”

Even nodded in acknowledgment. “True.” He looked at him in the eyes, “But I know where _I_ live.”

Isak saw his blown-out pupils, and then he got the signals: the jacket, his hand pressing on his thigh… He even acceded to _compare hand sizes_. And he hadn’t complained about Isak’s legs on top of his own. Which meant that Even got the signals, right?

Isak stood up and helped Even do so, a smirk on the player’s face. “Fuck, let’s go, then. Will your friends get mad at you for leaving?”

“Nah, probably not. Don’t you wanna fetch your jacket?”

“I’ll text Eskild, he can take it. And? Where’s that motorbike?”

“The other direction,” Even said pointing with his chin. Isak then felt an arm around his waist, underneath the jacket, which brought him closer to Even’s body. He giggled, and Even smiled at the sweet sound.

When they walked past the club entrance, someone whistled at them. It was Chris and William, who were smoking a cigarette.

Isak decided to ignore them, because he didn’t want Chris to nag around, but Even looked at them over his shoulder and mouthed a _fuck off_ , with a smile. The two other players did fists of victory in the air.

_“Wow._ It’s huge.”

“That’s what they always say,” Even said with a wink, and Isak smirked in response.

He opened the motorbike trunk; Isak was surprised to see that there was enough space there to fit two different helmets.

“Put it on,” Even said, and put the other helmet on. He laughed when Isak, who was too fucking horny and impatient, failed at actually putting it on properly. “Let me help you.”

Once he was done, he patted on top of the helmet, “Hop on!” Even threw the joint to the floor and stepped on it.

“Won’t you be cold?” Isak asked, once they were both sitting on the motorbike, Even making it roar.

The older boy chuckled, “How sweet. Don’t worry, baby. And hold tight.”

Isak obliged, wrapping his arms around Even’s middle, and he decided that he’d lean against Even’s back, so that he could feel the warmth radiating form his body, but also because maybe he could warm Even up.

The motorbike roared once again before they drove away; Isak tightened his arms around Even, because Even was going _too_ fast. Especially considering that they had just been smoking. _And_ drinking.

In a different situation, Isak would’ve thought that this was reckless of them, and if they got caught the police would fine Even. They could even _die_.

The streetlights flashed across Isak’s and Even’s faces. Isak was focusing on Even’s shoulder, because he knew that otherwise he would scream. And Even would swear that he could feel Isak’s hands moving lower, almost as if they were teasing him, getting closer to his private area.

He needed to get home and fuck him into oblivion.

“That was… fast,” Isak said, jumping from the motorbike once it had stopped roaring. He was a bit startled, maybe because of the mix of alcohol, weed and the speed, and Even had to hold him from his arm when he wobbled a bit.

“Yeah, well, I don’t live that far away.” He put the helmets back inside the trunk and began walking, stretching his hand so that Isak would hold it and hurry up.

“Do you live on your own?” Isak asked, moving Even’s arm until it was around his shoulders.

“Nah, I have a flatmate, but he isn’t home tonight.”

“Cool,” Isak said. Even was opening the main door of the building.

He rose his eyebrows, “Cool? Second floor.”

Once inside the hall, Even closed the door with his heel.

“Yeah, cool that you get the flat for your own,” Isak said while they walked up the stairs; Even was behind him, and if he turned around he’d see how Even was enjoying the beautiful view of his ass.

“And? I like my flatmate.”

When Isak stepped in the second floor, he turned around, forcing Even to bump into him. He stood on his tiptoes, hands against Eve’s chest. He could feel the nice and toned pecs underneath the T-shirt. Isak whispered in his ear. “But I can scream tonight.”

Even couldn’t help it but let out a loud _Fuck_ before holding tightly to Isak’s sides. He hurried to open the door, but due to the excitement he failed to do so; keys didn’t work at first when you desperately needed them to.

Isak had meanwhile wrapped his arms around Even’s middle again and was licking his earlobe. “Come on, Even,” he whispered in a needy voice; certainly that didn’t make the opening-the-fucking-door challenge any easier.

When the door finally opened, the first thing Even did when they were inside his flat was pressing Isak against the door, kissing his lips.

The figure skater went limp in his arms, letting out a soft moan when their lips collided. It was passionate, but mostly it was a needy kiss. Even had wanted to kiss him ever since he had seen Isak and his friends at the queue, and, although he didn’t know, Isak had thought about hooking up with him after having sex with William, and the fantasy of fucking every member of the team clouded his mind and wet dreams.

Isak had now his arms around Even’s neck; the ice-hockey player had brought Isak’s legs around his waist while he kissed the tender skin of his neck. He went a bit further up, and when he kissed that spot under his jaw, where the bone structure of his jaws met with his neck, Isak _moaned_ in pleasure.

And this was just the beginning.

He had found it: Isak’s weak spot. Every sex partner he had ever had always had a weak spot, and Even seemed to be pretty good at finding it: sometimes it’d be their shoulder, or underneath their chin, or where shoulder meets with neck, or their collarbones. And now he had found Isak’s.

The boy gave a whiny moan, saying Even’s name, but the older boy was concentrated on kissing and biting him there while the younger buried his fingers in his mane of hair (which at the beginning of the night was combed with a perfect quiff and hopefully it’d end up messy and sweaty).

Isak knew that he had been conditioned by porn, and that big dicks didn’t mean better sex. But, somehow, every dude he had ever had sex with (ex boyfriend included) had been well endowed.

And Even seemed not to be an exception.

He could feel Even’s erection against his thigh, and he was sure that the other boy could feel his, too.

He buckled his hips, and from the growl Even had just made, he was sure that he had felt it.

“Even, Even… _Your bedroom_ ,” he managed to say.

Instead of letting him stand up on the floor, Even carried him, his hands on his ass, while Isak kissed him.

Isak cupped his jaw when Even let him fall on his bed, but Even broke the kiss. “Wait, wait.” He was gasping, and Isak let out a soft whine of complaint when Even didn’t have his plump lips, already swollen, on his. He stretched his lean body over Isak’s, “I want to see you.” He switched on a lamp on his nightstand and, _boy_ , was Isak happy that he had just done that.

Somehow Even looked even more attractive now, with his pupils blown out and his hair dishevelled.

Isak bit his lip before he went for the hem of Even’s T-shirt, pulling it over until Even was shirtless on top of him.

Isak still had Even’s leather jacket on, and the older boy hastened to remove it, kneeling on the bed to try and throw it and hang it on the hanger behind his door. It didn’t work out, and the jacket fell to the floor. He didn’t care.

He _couldn’t_ care when he had Isak in his bed.

When he turned around, Isak was leaning on his elbows, observing him. And, _fuck_ , he couldn’t be looking at him like that, whit that ridiculously tight sleeveless T-shirt with _Daddy_ written on it.

“Shit, baby, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he said, before taking Isak’s top and throwing it away; he needed skin on skin contact, and so did Isak, by the soft gasp he let out.

Even kissed his chest, and then went for his nipples, Isak’s hand on his head, as if it were guiding him.

When Even saw the piercing on his bellybutton, he couldn’t help but groan. “Holy shit, baby.”

With his teeth, he pulled a bit, and Isak arched his back, gasping, Even’s golden strands of hair tickling his skin.

Even stood up and removed his jeans, doing that awkward jumping where you stand on one foot.

Isak laughed.

“What?” Even asked with a fond smile, his eyes creaking. He then removed his socks, but not his underwear, and began to pull from Isak’s jeans.

“How on Earth did you get inside of this? So fucking tight.”

“Like my ass,” Isak snapped back. Even laughed at the comment, and threw Isak’s jeans to the floor before kneeling between Isak’s legs.

“Yeah, not for long.” He ran his big hands up Isak’s thighs and dove in, kissing the boy underneath him. Their crotches met, and they both moaned in the kiss.

Isak buried his hand inside Even’s underwear, gripping one of his cheeks, and the ice hockey player ran his hands up Isak’s ribs, feeling the goose bumps forming there.

Even kissed his way up Isak’s torso, before he kissed his lips. “ _Fuck_.”

Isak had his forehead against Even’s now, pressing his hands on Even’s ass. “I wanna blow you,” he whispered.

“With one condition,” Even replied. “That I get to blow you too.”

Isak let out a soft _Fuck_ and hurried to take his underwear off. Although Even just wanted to engulf him, he took a deep breath and stood up in order to undress comfortably. His underwear pooled at his feet, and when he looked up he noticed the surprise on Isak’s face.

“What?” Even asked.

“You’re so… big.”

Even smirked and winked at him, “I guess that what they say about dicks and hands size is true. Come here.” Holding him from his armpits, he moved Isak until the boy’s head was hanging from the bed.

Isak _loved_ big dicks. He knew that it was due to porn, and that bigger didn’t mean better, but he had always had sex with well-endowed men. And Even was no exception. He probably had the biggest dick he had ever seen (Chris would be jealous if he told him, although he had probably already seen it in the locker rooms).

He loved feeling filled up, either in his mouth or his ass, and he loved sucking them off until he got to taste the seed.

His mouth watered when he realised what Even had in mind. When his head was hanging from the bed, Even moved until it was between his legs. His cock was so big that its tip almost touched Isak’s lips.

“Come on, baby.” Even lowered himself a bit, holding Isak from his jaw, and he slowly slid inside Isak’s velvety mouth. “ _Shit_.” He knew that Isak couldn’t last long in this position, so he hurried to do what he wanted to do.

Before that, he buried himself completely inside the mouth, and that’s when he noticed something bulging inside Isak’s throat. “Holy shit, _princess_. You should see how my cock is bulging inside of you.” He moved a bit, and saw how the swell there moved as well.

This wasn’t part of the plan, and just that sight could make him cum. From the humming that came from underneath him, he knew that Isak liked it too.

“Wait a sec,” Even mumbled, before stretching his hand, fumbling for his phone, on the nightstand. He took a picture of the dick bulging against Isak’s throat, because he needed more wanking material.

Isak’s face wasn’t visible, only his neck covered in hickeys.

He slid out a bit, and then inside again before he leaned over, holding Isak’s dick with one hand in order to guide it into his mouth. When Isak felt those plump limps around his sex, he couldn’t help but buckle his lips, letting out a soft moan that spread across Even’s dick.

The older boy held him from his hips as he bobbed his head up and down. He didn’t get the chance to do so for longer, since Isak was patting him on his own hip. Even pulled out and helped Isak incorporate.

“Everything okay?” He said, helping him sit. Isak’s face was red now, but the redness died out in a matter of a few seconds, which Even spent kissing his jaw. “Lay on your back, baby boy. I’m not done with you.”

Isak obliged, a fluffy feeling spreading through his body at the tender nicknames Even had been using to refer to Isak. Quite the opposite to the other boys, who either called him _slut_ (ie Chris) or just didn’t blow him (and Isak liked getting blown as much as blowing others).

Even knelt on the floor and gripped Isak’s thighs to bring him closer to the edge. “Shit, princess, you drive me crazy.”

He kissed Isak’s V lines, and then took Isak’s dick in his mouth until his nose was buried in his pubic hair.

Even loved going down on both boys and girls. He knew that he was skilled, it wouldn’t the first time someone would tell him so, but from the moans coming from Isak’s mouth he knew that the boy was enjoying the blowjob.

He then had an idea and pulled the dick out of his mouth. Still kneeling, he stretched his arm and opened the drawer of his nightstand.

Isak complained with a whine. “Sshh, just a sec, sweetheart,” Even said.

Isak incorporated his head in order to see what Even was doing, and he grunted when his eyes saw Even coating one of his fingers with lube. The ice hockey player smirked at him and then pressed his finger against Isak’s puckering hole.

Isak’s eyes rolled inside his skull when Even buried his finger up to his knuckle. What he didn’t expect, though, was Even to suck him again.

Just like before, Isak buckled his lips, moving his legs around as he breathed in faster, his abs tensing at the feeling of Even blowing him _and_ touching his prostate with his (hella long) finger.

“Eveeeeen…” The last vowel got lost in a high pitched moan. “Even, I don’t… I don’t wanna come.” 

Even removed his mouth, but kept his finger inside of Isak. “Sshh… I’m going to get you ready for my cock, pretty boy.”

Isak arched his back when Even inserted a second finger. “Fucking move, please.” Isak held his legs, trying to give the other guy more space.

Even smirked before he kissed Isak’s inner thigh. “Bossy.” He moved his fingers, feeling the walls around his fingers.

“Add another one,” Isak instructed, and Even couldn’t say no. Soon, Isak was open for his dick.

“Shit, sweetheart, if you could see yourself. So fucking nice and open for Daddy.”

The last word seemed to have an effect on Isak, who moaned. “Please, Even. Please, _Daddy_.”

Even grunted. Somehow, Isak saying _daddy_ was ten times hotter.

He opened the drawer again and took his box of condoms. _Holy shit_ , Isak said when he saw the package. It wasn’t a regular Durex box. Those didn’t fit him.

He tore it open and rolled it in his dick in such a skilled way that it showed how he was used to doing this on a regular basis.

He hovered over Isak’s body and kissed him in his lips. “Isak, baby, I think it’ll be better if you ride me, so that you have more control.” It wasn’t the first time Even topped another guy, and he knew that his size could be a problem, so it was always best to give the other person the chance to have more control over the situation.

A dizzy Isak nodded, and then got on Even’s lap. The older boy stretched his neck in order to kiss Isak, who had his hands on Even’s shoulders, the ice hockey player’s arms around Isak’s waist, feeling the two cheeks. He couldn’t help but play with the rim with one of his fingers.

With his hand, Isak guided Even’s dick inside of him. “Slowly, baby girl. We’ve got all night.”

Isak whimpered at that: Even wanted to fuck him until dawn.

He was, indeed, big, and it took Isak a bit to get used to it, but soon he had sunken in completely, his jaw dropped as he felt the big meat opening him.

“Move whenever you’re ready, Isak,” Even whispered against his neck.

Isak began undulating his hips, feeling how the dick (which actually didn’t fit in completely) moved, before he actually began to move up and down, using the plants of his feet to have more strength.

Even, who had his head now on the pillow, was caressing Isak’s chest with his big hands; Isak placed his hands on Even’s chest, feeling the pecs, and increased the speed. Even was praising him underneath him, saying how good he was, calling him _princess_ , _baby girl,_ _good boy_ and so on. Isak wanted to melt.

Even then held his thighs and pulled out, Isak giving him a confused look. “I’m not done with you yet, princess. Don’t worry.”

He made Isak lay on the bed and then spread his legs in order to place himself there, kneeling. Slowly, he pulled inside Isak again, and then created a brutal rhythm, hitting Isak’s prostate with every thrust. The bed creaked and Isak moved a bit, his mouth wide open, eyes fixated on Even, almost as if he were god, his knuckles white as he gripped the sweaty sheets underneath them.

Even ran his hand down his thigh and calf, until he reached Isak’s ankle. “There’s always been something I’ve wondered about ice-skaters,” he said casually, his dick still hitting that abused spot.

Isak would have replied if he had been in his right state of mind, but only a soft whimper came out of his lips.

He placed his ankle over his shoulder, Isak’s legs against his torso. “I’ve always wanted to know whether you all are as flexible as people claim.” Without much hesitation, he let his body fall, stretching Isak’s leg, which was now trapped between his own torso and Even’s.

Even had now way more access and could go deeper, and Isak seemed to like it, considering the dragged moan he had just let out, the veins on his neck getting bigger. His scream was a mix of blasphemies, Even’s name, and _daddy_. He rarely finished any word, with Even pistoning into him as hard as he could, now that he could go deeper. Even knew that he was driving him wild, with each thrust hitting his sweet spot.

He saw the sweet boy underneath him run his hand down between them, trying to reach his dick. “Tut, tut…” Even gripped his wrists and pulled Isak’s hand over the blond boy’s head, and then did the same with the other one. Isak let out a whimper in complaint, almost pouting. And, God, if Even weren’t so into this, he would’ve probably given up.

“Come on, pussyboy, I know you can come untouched.” With his forearm, he kept both hands up there.

Isak was buckling his lips, trying to have his dick touch Even’s body; the older boy noticed and chuckled, before positioning himself so that Isak wouldn’t be able to do what he was planning.

He bit Isak’s neck, leaving a mark there after a few minutes of biting and licking, Isak writhing underneath him, screaming inside his ear when his eyes went white.

He knew that if he kissed that spot he had discovered before, where jaw met neck, Isak would come untouched. He hesitated at first, but in the end decided to do so, because he was about to come as well and he wanted Isak to get to come too.

Indeed, it only took one small kiss for Isak to come, his toes curling over Even’s shoulder, the leg that he had around Even’s waist adding more pressure.

Even could feel his dick pulsing, filling up the condom with his seed, while an electric feeling of euphoria which had begun to grow in his groin spread all over his body.

He grunted in the kiss they were sharing. The whimpers and whines coming from Isak’s lips were music to his ears. Isak had spilled over his own chest and Even’s, but he didn’t mind. Not when he had just witnessed the face Isak made when coming; it was a fucking poem.

Once he had come, he slowly pulled out, breathing hard, and then ran his tongue up Isak’s torso, before kissing the younger boy again. He rolled over until he was lying on his back, and pulled from Isak’s leg to get him closer to him.

Isak got comfortable on his chest, despite Even being panting constantly; Isak’s legs were trembling, a soft moan escaping his lips every now and then.

“Shit, Isak… That was… amazing.” After a few seconds in which they came back form heaven, Even stood up, and Isak whined.

“Needy boy. I’m just going to fetch a towel to clean you.”

Indeed, when he came back, he cleaned Isak’s cum-stained torso and lube-covered asshole with a damp towel, a bit warm. He then proceeded to do so with his own body, Isak admiring the view from the bed, and then opened the drawer again.

“You know which is the best joint?” Even asked, to which Isak arched his eyebrows.

“The after-shag joint,” he said, closing the drawer and jumping on the bed again. He put Isak closer to him and handed him the joint, which he lit up.

Isak opened his mouth, and Even sealed their lips in order to shotgun.

He then lit up another joint for himself, so that they could each smoke their own while they talked about nothing, or just remained quiet while Even’s finger flickered across Isak’s hips.

They needed to rest before round two.

  
And a third.

And a fourth.

/

They went to bed when the sun was rising, so they obviously woke up way after midday. Isak was curled against Even, both boys in their underwear. There were still some remnants of what they had been doing, like the bottle of lube on the nightstand, the condoms inside the bin, the joints inside a glass or the hickeys and bruises that had flowered in Isak’s thighs and ass.

Isak woke up first, immediately followed by Even, who nuzzled his nose in his neck before yawning. “Morning,” he said.

Isak rolled over until he was looking at Even. The older boy stretched his neck to kiss him, but Isak stopped him by pressing his hand against his chest.

“My breath stinks,” he explained. “Do you mind if I shower?”

“Sure, it’s cool. Take one of the white towels, they’re mine.”

Isak frowned and stood up, stretching his body. “Aren’t you coming?

With that, Isak left, and Even, of course, trailed behind. Mutta wasn’t home, thank God, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off Isak in that damn shower, and sex was forbidden in the common areas.

There could be an exception.

When he got to the bathroom, Isak was already inside the shower, his underwear long forgotten on the floor.

When he pulled the curtain away, he was met with a beautiful sight: Isak, under the water, his plump ass covered in bruises: _his_ bruises.

“How can you be so fucking pretty?” He asked, jumping inside and closing the curtain behind them.

Despite being all blushed due to the hot water, Isak’s cheeks reddened. There was something that Even didn’t know about Isak, about his past. How he hadn’t been called _beautiful_ or _pretty_ in a long time, how he hadn’t really felt cared about when having sex until yesterday night.

Isak placed his arms around Even’s neck and kissed him. “Heyy, someone is needy,” Even said, patting Isak’s butt. “There’s something I wanted to do yesterday, but I didn’t,” Even said while Isak left a trail of kisses on his neck.

“Hmm?”

“Can I eat you out?”

Isak stopped kissing his neck and looked at him, his eyes now full of lust. “You don’t have to ask,” he said.

In a matter of seconds, Isak was against the cold tiles, water running down his back as Even knelt and spread him open.

/

When Isak got dressed, feeling now fresh, he went to the living room, about to leave, only to find Even, on the sofa and with his leather jacket on, typing on his phone.

The boy stood up, “Ready?”

“What?”

“I’m taking you home.”

Isak smiled. “I appreciate it, but you don’t have to, really.”

Even shrugged, “It’s no problem. I’m not doing anything until later, I’m meeting up with the guys.”

Isak knew who he meant by _the guys_.

“I might go and ice skate with Jonas this afternoon; well, if he isn’t still drunk.”

Even laughed and stood up, “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

/

He did go ice-skating with Jonas. It was Saturday, but they needed every second to train, even if Katrin wasn’t there to shout at them.

Even had roared his motorbike before saying _You should teach me some ice-skating moves_ , and had then left with a wink.

Turns out that William and Chris hadn’t told them with whom he had left, so Jonas and the rest of his friends thought that he had just gone home. And, for whatever reason, seems like Eskild hadn’t betrayed him and told them that he wasn’t home.

They were now ice-skating together, each doing different moves for their individual training, since Vilde and Noora weren’t with them.

They chatted while they skated up and down the stadium. “How ist it going with Noora?” Isak asked.

Jonas sighed, “Not good. I mean, it’s not that she ain’t good, she’s probably the best of us. And that’s a problem, you know? I feel like I’m falling behind. Katrin wants us to do [a fucking triple twist lift.”](https://youtu.be/g-oACK6X-FY?t=17)

“Well, me and Vilde aren’t doing great either. It’s just the beginning of the year, there’s still time. Katrin just… well, you know Katrin.”

Ice-skating had definitely helped with the hang-over. It always cleared his mind, specially during the exams period. He’d come to skate for an hour or so and the he’d come back to the library feeling much better.

“Yeah, well, she’s way more demanding than Eva’s coach, or the male ice hockey’s team coach, for fuck’s sake,” Jonas said. “By the way, how come it seems like you know the hockey guys so well?”

“From parties,” Isak replied, although Jonas wouldn’t let it go.

“Yeah, me too, but it seems like you know them better than I do.”

Isak shrugged. “They train after I do, so I usually chat with them in the locker rooms.”

Jonas finally seemed to believe him. “I see. I thought you only got along with Chris.”

Isak was now doing a twist in the air, landing perfectly. He smirked at his friend, “It was just a one-night thing, okay?”

“But Eva…”

“Eva is obsessed with teaming me up with Chris for whatever reason. But trust me, there’s nothing.”

And, of course, Jonas trusted him.

_If he knew the truth_ …, Isak thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comparing hand sizes!!? honestly a kink 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	6. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hooking-up with every member of the ice hockey team, Isak becomes part of a tradition of theirs. Even doesn't like a comment that Chris made about Isak and this all leads to (some) drama between our two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so this is where the plot actually takes off (finally!). there's a bit of drama but it's just the beginning of everything. soon we'll see a bit of Even's POV.
> 
> This chapter is set during the prologue, and what happens afterwards.  
> 
> 
> TW: this chapter contains a bit of violence (barely no description)

_January_

Christmas was already over; Isak had spent it at Eva’s and her family, just like he had done last year, (when he wanted to spend it with Alex, but he was visiting some relatives up in the North).

As usual, Eva’s grandmother asked him if he’d date her granddaughter and Isak, once again, had to explain that he was into boys. And just like in the previous year, the woman tried to set him up with Eva’s super straight cousin, while his friend giggled at the other side of the table.

He hadn’t seen _the boys_ during Christmas, as in the ice hockey boys. They had developed this weird tradition in which they’d have sex with Isak every time they won a match; they’d invite him over, Isak fucked with each of them (and he fucking loved it) and they’d get high while watching an ice hockey match, or Isak would show them something related with ice skating on TV.

It had all begun in November. He wasn’t gonna lie, he had been at Chris’ more than once; they were just having fun, both being so loud and annoying that William would knock on the wall that he shared with Chris’ bedroom.

Until one night, when William joined.

He didn’t give too much thought to it, they just had fun and that was it. They probably had told the other boys of the team, but he didn’t care. They probably already knew that he had had sex with all of them.

One evening, he was added to a group. He was chilling on the sofa with Eskild, a TV show in the background, although none of them really were paying attention to it, Eskild writing something on his computer and Isak texting with Jonas.

The only saved up number on this group chat was Chris’. Who also happened to be the creator. The group was instantly flooded with question marks and people asking what this was for.

The group was named _sharing is caring_.

The people on the group finally identified themselves, after Isak had asked. Even, Mahdi, Mikael, Chris, William and Hector.

There was a bit of confusion on why Chris would create a chat group when they already had one for the team, and why the hell was Isak in it, until Chris began typing and everyone went silent, the bubbles appearing on their screens. Isak waited, holding his breath, the messages appearing in a row.

CHRIS

_right_

_so I had an idea_

_issy could come over_

_whenever we win a match_

_and celebrate_

In any other situation, Isak would’ve freaked out. If this had happened way before Alex, he would have declined; he knew what Chris was after.

He opened a private chat with Chris, the last message being the picture he had taken of William eating him out the last time he met up with the two guys.

ISAK

is this your way to ask for sex, honestly?

CHRIS

Come on

It’ll be fun!

ISAK

I didn’t say no…

CHRIS

So, are you in?

ISAK

Yeah

Just one rule

Well, two

CHRIS

Shoot

ISAK

Safe sex

And you don’t call me Issy

Like ever

CHRIS

Whatever you wish

He went to the other group; Mikael had sent a question mark, as if waiting for an answer. Isak bit his lip, thinking about what this all implied, his eyes staring at his big toe. He decided that he’d better reply soon before thinking too much about it and regretting his decision.

_Sharing is caring_

ISAK

I’m in

His text message was followed by a cascade of stupid gifs and memes in celebration. They all knew why Isak was being invited, and what for.

ISAK

Now you only have to win the next match

Indeed, they won, and they did so a few more times, although sometimes they lost, and that meant no Isak and no celebration. Isak would love to scrap that rule, because he did enjoy celebrating with the guys.

The sex was _fantastic_ , the hockey players had a fame for a reason. It left him exhausted and he felt cared (specially by Even, who loved praising him up and instead of fucking it felt like making love). He hadn’t felt cared in a while, ever since things went bad with the bastard of Alex. And it was a great deal: they all had sex and drank beer and got high. How could he complain?

They also watched matches together, although Isak didn’t care much about hockey, but they always let him play different moments of different figure skating championships.

Christmas holidays came over, and Eva seemed to have forgotten about her theory on Isak and Chris (or, as she had once named it, _Chrisak_ ), mostly because Chris didn’t say hi every damn time he saw him at campus and because Eva was now busy as fuck with exams and developing a new strategy for her ice-hockey team along with their coach.

January finally arrived, and along that university and training, both for the ice hockey teams and the ice-skaters. Isak and Vilde had managed to improve a lot in the last month of the year, although Isak was doing much better when training different choreographies on his own.

It was the end of January now, and Isak hadn’t seen the guys since December. They had lost the last three matches they’d had since the beginning of January, but they had finally won, and Isak knew what that meant.

The boys had been discussing which of them would ever be able to play for Lillehammer or Vålerenga, which they had already been doing when Isak had left to William’s bedroom with Hector tracing behind.

Chris was the one that took the sport more seriously: he was fast and overall a skilled player; his father had also played while at uni and ended up playing professionally. Mikael and Even had joined for the fun, William did it because he thought it’d give him more chances with guys and girls and Hector and Mahdi had already been playing back in high school.

It was late now, and everyone was taking their cans to the kitchen. Isak came back of the bathroom to find Even, with the same leather jacket he had worn the day he took Isak home, sitting on the sofa while typing on his phone, probably waiting for the rest.

“Hey,” Isak said, silently walking and sitting next to the player. Even looked up and smirked. Isak was still wearing one of William’s sweaters with his surname on the back.

“Don’t tell Eva that I actually followed this match, but if it hadn’t been for you, you would’ve lost. So, again, well done.” He _had_ watched the match (in his bedroom, so that Eskild wouldn’t ask him what was wrong with him), but not because he cared about it, but just because he wanted ( _hoped_ ) that he’d have a plan for the night.

Even gave him a tender smile. “Thanks, Isak, that’s very nice of you.”

Isak was about to say something, but the other boys came back to the living room. Even sighed and patted Isak’s bare thigh before standing up. “I’m taking you home, Mikkie?”

Isak had never met such selfish people, who would drive drunk, putting others in danger. They always did it, despite having smoked weed and drunk alcohol.

Each of them bumped fists with William and Chris before leaving. Isak didn’t live that far away, so he would go walking. It was fine.

William yawned and stretched his arms, “I’m going to bed. Night, Isak.”

The two remaining boys followed William until he disappeared in his bedroom. Chris looked at Isak and with a smirk rose his eyebrows, “So, are you staying? There’re still some condoms left in that box.”

He took one of Isak’s fingers and pulled, nodding towards his bedroom. “Or you could go home in this cold night…”

Isak smiled back before he pulled towards Chris’ bedroom, “Fuck, let’s go!”

/

Another week of uni meant another week of training and working out at the gym. The male ice-hockey team had just finished their training session.

The steam filled the locker rooms, along with the laughter and the noise of water coming from the showers.

Even was almost dressed while the other guys were in different process of nakedness. As usual, Chris was talking in the middle of the room, still in his underwear. He always was the last one to leave the locker rooms. He never shut the fuck up.

“Shit, you should have seen him. I’m glad I asked him to stay over, he was still eager for some dick.” He did a lousy gesture by gripping his crotch and the boys laughed.

Except for Even.

“And you already know how he sucks cock. God, better than any cheap whore. And he loves it when I call him _bitch_.”

“Don’t say that,” Even snapped.

Chris just laughed, “Come on, Even, don’t be such a pussy.” He turned around, “Talking about pussies, you should see how fucking open he was for me, after all of you. I slid in so well. And he kept pushing back when I fucked him doggy, tried to be all stuffed, you know? God… what a fucking slut. An amazing slut. That’s why we need to win again, boys.”

Chris turned around, and he found Even standing right in front of him. The laughter coming from the other boys had died. Even certainly didn’t look happy at all. “Don’t say that about Isak ever again.”

Chris rose his eyebrows and smirked. “ _Slut_. He’s our–“ It happened in a blur, but Chris was now on the floor, his nose bleeding, some red drops on Even’s forehead. The blond boy stood and watched his friend groan in agony, William and Hector jumping to help him. He felt Mikael and Mahdi drag him from his arms.

Everyone was screaming, Chris swearing while William tried to cover his bleeding nose with a towel.

Soon the door to the locker room closed behind them, and although Even tried to resist, Mikael and Mahdi managed to press him against the wall.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Mahdi spat.

Even was panting, the veins of his neck clearly visible. “I just… Fuck, he can’t say shit like that about Isak. Fucking idiot… So fucking disrespectful.” He pushed until he got rid of their hands on his shoulders. “I’m going home.”

/

The incident with Chris had certainly killed his mood for the rest of the day. He got home and put on a big T-shirt and his favourite grey sweatpants.

He was currently trying to watch _Romeo + Juliet_ , but his mind kept drifting away. His jaws, he noticed, were still clenched.

Mutta wasn’t home, and his shift was supposed to end in a few hours, so he was surprised when someone rang.

He paused the film and went to the door. He wasn’t in the mood of talking to anyone, though. Perhaps it was their neighbour, an old lady who sometimes forgot her keys. They had a copy, just in case.

When he opened the door, he didn’t expect to find an angel on the other side.

“Isak…”

Isak looked up at Even. “So… I’ve been told what happened. William texted me.” He looked upset.

“I see…”

“Why did you do that?” There was fear and confusion in his eyes.

Even looked at him, incredulous. “Isak… he was insulting you.”

Isak sighed. “Even, I don’t care. I wasn’t there, so it doesn’t hurt, it wouldn’t be the first time. With Alex…”

“Who’s Alex?” Even interrupted.

Isak just waved his hand, “No one. The thing is that I don’t need you or _anyone_ to fight for me or anything, understood? I can take care of myself.” Even felt like something was clenching his chest. “I’m not a child. And I don’t care what Chris says about me. We’re all just having fun, that’s what it’s all about. It’s all I care about. So, next time just ignore him, okay?”

Even felt like crying. How did this boy allow to be treated like that? He didn’t deserve that. And having sex with every male ice hockey player without having feelings for them didn’t mean that he should be degraded like that.

“Even?”

Even came back from his thoughts. “Yeah. Sorry. If that’s what you want… I won’t do it again, I guess.”

Isak gave him a tiny smile. “Thanks. I can manage on my own. I’ll go and see Chris now. Bye.” He didn’t wait for an answer, but just left down the stairs.

Even stood there, by the door threshold, watching Isak’s figure until he disappeared. He closed the door behind him and, leaning against it, he let his body fall until he was sitting on the floor, running his fingers across his hair before burying his face between his knees.

“ _Shit_.”

/

“Now, I don’t care whether you two keep being friends or not but _at least_ do it for the team.” Their coach said.

They were in his office, a few days after the incident, both Chris and Even with their arms folded across their chests.

Chris’ nose was doing better now, although it was still covered by bandage. Word had spread around and now everyone was talking about it. Each version was worse than the previous ones, some students even claimed having seen Chris and Even fighting.

“Look, coach,” Chris began, “I’m not angry with Even because he hit me, but because he made someone else angry.”

Even felt his nostrils flare. “Don’t play that card, Chris.”

“But it’s true!”

“Boys!” The man sighed, “Even, I’m sorry but you won’t be able to play the next three matches.” Even was about to complain, but his coach was faster. “No complaining! There must be some kind of punishment; violence cannot be tolerated.”

Even sighed, and finally gave in. “ _Fine_. I know I was a dickhead, but Chris should apologize for what he said, too.”

Chris looked at him and then at the coach. “Okay, yeah, I’m sorry. It was quite… disgusting.”

Even frowned, “Not to me, but to _him_.”

Before things escalated, their coach decided to interfere. “Okay, off you go. Even, ask Mutta if he’d be willing to substitute you for our three next matches; otherwise I’ll have to look for someone else.”

The door shut behind them and they stood in the middle of the corridor of the office area of the stadium.

“Again, I’m sorry,” Even said while they walked down the corridor. They both had lectures.

Chris took a sip of his Starbucks plastic cup. “I _know_. And I do recognize that I deserved it.”

“You did.”

“But, shit Even, you should’ve seen him. He came over to mine fuming, you know? Said that he didn’t want to be the reason for drama between us. You should talk to him. If you like the kid, just say so and we’ll stop? Hell, we’ll even help you get a date or something.”

Even stammered, his face going red. “What are you talking about? I’m not into him, I’m just expecting some respect for him. He’s not a fucking toy, Chris!”

Chris rose his eyebrows before talking. “Okay, okay. You don’t have a crush on him. But, again, you should talk to him Now, let’s go, William is waiting for me in the cafeteria.”

He will, but first he had to talk to someone else.

/

When Sana told her after their training about the rumours, Eva knew that she had to talk to Isak. Even hitting Chris over her friend seemed pretty big, and she knew as well that Isak wouldn’t talk to her unless she tried. Just like with Alex, when it was difficult at first for him to open up, and he still felt like he was a burden to his friends when he wanted to open up, even if Eva had spent many afternoons in his bedroom hugging him while he cried, right after the break-up.

“It’s me.”

_The door is open_ , his voice said from inside Isak’s bedroom.

“Isak…” She said after closing the door. He was on his bed, curled under the blanket. She went to the bed and laid next to her friend.

“You’ve heard about it, right?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. Her friend turned over until he was facing her.

“Even broke his nose. Because of me, you know?” Eva nodded. “I know I’m overreacting, but I just… I don’t like the idea of someone trying to protect me. Or saying their actions are to protect me. Because the last time, with…” He gulped. “With Alex, it became too much. He was abusing me and said he wanted to protect me.”

Eva hugged him, “Isak… You know Even does not want to abuse you, right? Maybe he should’ve said something, instead of just breaking his nose, but that’s how he reacted.”

“Yeah, I know. Can I tell you something?”

Eva nodded.

“I… I’ve been having sex with them.”

Eva rose her eyebrows, “With Chris and Even?”

Isak shook his head, “With _them_. As in, _all of them_.”

The face Eva made seemed to cheer her friend up, who chuckled. She saw that it was a safe ground for some joking. “Isak! You little slut.”

“Jealous?” He laughed.

“I’m not, but good for you.”

“I like them, they’re cool. We have fun. I just don’t want me to be the reason for drama, or any of them developing feelings for me or something.”

“So this explains why this all happened…”

“Yep. God, I’m such a drama queen. Sorry.”

“Hey,” she caressed his cheek. “It’s okay. You’re still healing, okay?”

“Okay.”

Isak closed his eyes and Eva kissed him on his forehead.

/

It had been a long day, but he needed to do it. The door of the building was ajar, so he obviously surprised Eva when she opened the door of her flat to find Even, backpack hanging from one shoulder.

The girl seemed to have just gotten out of the shower, her hair still wet. She also seemed surprised. “Oh… hi.”

“Hi. Can we talk?”

Eva grimaced, “Even, Isak told me…”

“I know, I know I fucked it up. Is Chris home?”

The ginger girl shook her head. “She’s having dinner with Sana.”

“Do you mind if I come in? I could prepare tea.”

Eva sighed and moved to one side to let him inside. He did prepare the tea in silence, and they didn’t really speak until they sat on the sofa, their cups of tea warm in their hands.

“I only wanted to ask you something…”

Eva rose her eyebrows, “Well?”

“Has… Has Isak gone through shitty stuff in the past?”

“Oh, Even… That’s not my story to tell. It’s Isak’s choice to open up.”

“I know, I know, but you’ve been friends since high school, right? You know _why_ he acts the way he acts.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did Isak tell you why I broke Chris’ nose?”

“No, just said that Chris said something and you hit him. He did explain the… relationship between _all_ of you. Why?”

“Look, I shouldn’t tell you if he hasn’t, but _cheap whore_ was among the words Chris used. You understand that I was fucking mad. But Isak was mad at _me._ And it made me think, you know? What has he gone through that those words don’t affect him? What has he gone through in the past that he’s not sensitive to such slurs? That he’d rather protect the person that insulted him. He was also mad at me for stepping in for him, said that he was strong and independent and didn’t need to be protected.”

Eva sighed, “Isak has suffered… a lot. So he doesn’t like violence, and he doesn’t like being protected because of everything he went through and what it meant. So yeah, that’s all I can say. I’m sorry, Even.”

The boy ran his hand across his perfect quiff, clearly worried. “No, it’s fine. I get it. Thanks, Eva.”

The girl went with him to the door, “Even?” She said, her hand on the door.

Even turned around, “Hmm?”

“Talk to him.”

Even smiled, and then Eva closed the door behind her.

/

Things were much better now, but Isak couldn’t be more stressed: he had to spend more hours at the laboratory and Katrin was more demanding than ever. This meant that he spent most of his free time either in the library, training with her (either alone or with Vilde) or ice-skating on his own, trying to relax.

He usually liked skating to classical music, it helped clear his mind, but today he felt like figure skating to some pop. For him it was the synonym of the music you played while showering when you wanted to feel powerful and dance with the water splashing your face.

He actually had a playlist for it, called _Ice pop_ , which basically were songs he thought he could easily skate to.

He played it on shuffle and the first song to be played was _Love at first sight_ , by Kylie Minogue. Isak had already ice-skated to this one, and he felt like it was perfect for it. He usually would let his body flow, do whatever he pleased.

He began by skating in circles around the rink, feeling the speed and his cheeks reddening. He never really thought about what he was doing, just let himself go:[ lunge,](https://youtu.be/ghxFHRmsM6Y?t=33) [hydroblade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyNOiPbKkSs), [Russian split jump](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8g5OUnU8gj0).

He kept moving, the blades hitting the surface with intensity, Kylie Minogue still singing in his ears.

'Cause baby, when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one

The song was about to end, and he decided to do so with a [quadruple Salchow jump](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDhRXRN5WoA). Katrin had insisted that he should improve it, he always fell during the third twist. He had only managed to do it completely just twice, but he took a deep breath and jumped.

He landed perfectly, a smile spreading on his face, and then, through the corner of his eye, he noticed someone watching, just when the song ended.

Even.

The boy smiled at him from the stands, just like he had a few months ago, the first time they spoke. Way before all began.

Isak left the rink and removed his ice skaters, walking up the stands barefoot. “What are you doing here?”

His backpack was next to him, a notebook on top of it. “Finished my lectures, and I thought I'd find you here?”

Isak rose his eyebrows, incredulous, “You were looking for me? I thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me after my tantrum.”

Even waved it off. After his conversation with Eva, he knew that he should just let it go. “I have something for you, as an apology, I guess. Nothing fancy,” he said while he opened his backpack.

“A CD?” Isak asked when Even handed it to him.

“A bunch of songs that I like and I thought you’d like, too. Maybe you can even ice-skate to them, too.” He winked at him, putting his notebook inside his backpack.

“Even, my laptop doesn’t even have a CD-reader!” He gave the ice hockey player a toothed smiled, and Even could feel his heart melting.

“Hmm… I hadn’t thought about that. I’ll make a Spotify playlist for you. Are you going to the trip?”

Right. The trip. Every year at the beginning of February both the figure skaters and the ice-hockey teams organized a weekend-trip to a skiing resort. Isak didn’t have the money right now, hence why he hadn’t booked yet, but he could ask his father for some money. It’d be okay.

“Yeah, of course.”

Even smiled. “Cool, I’ll see you there, then.” He ruffled Isak’s hair and, put his sunglasses on and, with that, he left.

Isak looked at the CD between his hands before following Even’s figure with his eyes.

_What a hipster_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	7. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's POV, a year and some months earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so we finally get to see this story from Even's POV! This chapter was supposed to be earlier in the story but I decided to put it here. So, we're travelling back one year and seeing how everything happens from Even's perspective
> 
> (i hope all of this flashbacks and forwards are not confusing!!)

_A year and some months earlier..._

The first time he saw him, brown leaves were falling from the trees outside the library, visible through the windows.

The boy had a pumpkin orange beanie on, a few blond curls trying to escape, the beanie matching the colour of his scarf and gloves. He was holding a cup of coffee, which he had probably sneaked in, since only water was allowed in the library. The tip of his nose was red; autumns in Oslo were never warm, and he had two ice-skates idly hanging from one of his shoulders.

Even had never seen him around. Was he a first-year student? He had to be, he’d remember that cute face if he had seen it before.

The boy sat right in front of a window and opened his laptop before taking a sip of coffee. He then took his beanie off and his curls sprang free. Even smiled, his pen between his teeth as he did so, while he observed him with his head on the palm of his hand.

There was something quite enticing about him, something that made Even look up from his textbooks just to see how the other student watched figure skating videos on YouTube before opening the hefty textbook he had brought with him.

Damn, he’d love to spread him open in front of him.

He kept watching him every other day; whenever Even went to the library, the boy appeared a few minutes later. He always sat in the same place, and he’d follow the same routine: he’d take his beanie off, watch some figure skating videos and then he’d study, the brown leaves swirling outside. Now Even also sat always in the same place, it was the perfect spot to watch him; the other boy never really seemed to notice him.

Sometimes, a curly brunette boy would sit next to him, and the boy actually acknowledged him and spoke to him in whispers. They seemed to know each other for a long time. Friends, maybe? Even didn’t know.

He had asked the other boys of the team if they knew him, gave them a description and everything. Unsuccessfully, though.

Winter came, and the boy spent more hours than ever in the same place, studying for his finals. He now wore a dark blue beanie and scarf, with matching gloves, snow falling outside the window. During this period, he didn’t watch any videos, but rather had a bunch of books all sprawled over the table, his laptop screen full of weird formulas Even had never seen.

Christmas was approaching, and the boy was also there, studying hard. With his elbow, he hit his wallet, which fell to the floor.

Even saw the chance to stand up and talk to him. He always had his earphones on, so he hadn’t heard the noise of the wallet falling to the floor.

He was about to stand up when he was surprised by a soft whisper.

“ _Isak_!” A guy appeared, walking towards the boy that seemed to be called Isak. Even didn’t move. Isak didn’t seemed to have heard him, considering that he kept reading the brick of a book he had in front of him.

The guy stood behind him and placed his hands on Isak’s shoulders, and the boy gave a soft jump on the chair before looking up and smiling when he recognized the face.

He stretched his neck and kissed him.

_Oh._

_Right._

Even decided to look away, he didn’t want to intrude a moment which was clearly private. He could, however, hear their whispered conversation. Isak’s boyfriend, Alex, had booked a table for them in a restaurant in order to celebrate Christmas.

Isak had been spending too much time studying, the boyfriend said.

Even decided to leave, it was already late and he’d like to take the two days before Christmas off, thank you very much. He had done enough for the day.

/

The next time he saw Isak, the trees outside the library were blossoming again. He was wearing a jean jacket; it was warmer now, although the wind could be cold, and he had a pistachio green scarf around his neck.

Even couldn’t help but smile when he saw him. But something was…

_Off_.

He had no coffee in his hands (this time gloveless; Even noticed that he had beautiful, long fingers). There were bags underneath his eyes, and his shoulders were clearly tense. He kept groaning every now and then, probably because he couldn’t concentrate.

The university library was packed, with students moving around, looking for a free seat, or going to one of the bookshelves for a book, so every time Isak heard an unexpected noise, he would flinch.

_What’s wrong?_ , Even thought, frowning.

Of course, he didn’t ask. It’s not like Isak had ever paid any attention to him. So far, after months of seeing him in the library, he only knew that he studied something related to science, his name, and that he was into figure skating.

That last factor had surprised him at first; he usually bumped into students who figure skated before he had his trainings with the team: like Vilde or Noora. But never Isak. Maybe he had another schedule? Maybe the girls knew him?

Soon the last remnants of snow had melted and the last months before the end of the school year arrived. He rarely saw Isak now, since he didn’t go to the library that often, and Isak probably didn’t either. During the first months of the year, when he still wasn’t behaving weirdly, he had seen Isak’s boyfriend come to pick him up, but now that the weather was warmer he never saw the other boy around.

Isak was still behaving like the last few months. He looked exhausted and was fidgety while he studied. He wouldn’t stop typing on his phone either, wasting time he could’ve been studying. Or he’d bite his nails while he read his big books.

Even assumed that he was stressed with uni and figure skating; he also knew that it wasn’t his place, that he shouldn’t say something to Isak. It’d make him look like a creep.

June had arrived sooner than expected. Their team had done quite well this year; they had won most of the matches and _almost_ won the inter-university ice hockey championship. William had congratulated them, and they chose him as their captain again for the next year.

They also had _loads_ of fun. Even had found a fantastic group of friends in the team back when he had begun uni. They complemented each other quite well. They were known for fucking around, never settling in a relationship or anything of the sorts, and just having fun. The last rumour was about Even and a threesome he had with a boy and a girl he met at a party. Even would love to say that, yes, it was true, but he also loved the buzz around it. He found it crazy that people would care so much about someone’s sexual life.

Even didn’t do relationships, just like the others, and he was okay with that. He’d have time for boyfriends or girlfriends later.

Even though they had done great this year, it was true, though, that the female ice-hockey team was doing better, as Eva liked to remind them.

He bumped into her when he went shopping for some summer clothes. The ones he previously owned were now too tight on him.

“Even!” She said, before hugging him. He had always liked Eva, both outside and inside the stadium. She was a great player, but even a greater person.

Next to her stood Vilde, who also greeted him. After seeing her so many times after her trainings, before the boys trained, they ended up chatting every now and then when they saw each other around campus.

“Are those for someone in particular?” Even asked wit a tilt of his chin. The girls had boy’s clothes in their arms, it was pretty clear that they were not buying them for themselves.

“Oh, just a friend of mine. We’ve been friends since high school and he figure skates with Vilde.” The other girl nodded early. “His birthday is coming soon.”

_Wait…_

“We’re throwing a surprise birthday party for him. Isak had once mentioned that he rarely celebrated birthdays so we’re all plotting a surprise for him.”

“Isak?” Even asked, rising his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Eva said. “You might have seen him around the stadium? Green eyes, curly blond hair? Loves wearing beanies when it’s cold.”

“Hot boyfriend,” Vilde added with a chuckle.

_Ouch._

“I think that we have different schedules or something.”

“I’m going to go and look for more clothes,” Vilde said, leaving them alone.

“Great year, by the way,” Even said. “Congratulations.”

“Oh, your team didn’t do bad either! Like, at all. You’re a great goaltender, Even.”

“Thanks, you’re fantastic. Anyways, I better leave, I’m supposed to meet with my mother soon.” He turned around, but before he regretted it, he turned around again, “Eva?”

“Hmm?” The girl said. She was on her tiptoes, trying to find Vilde.

“Isak… Uh… Talk to him.”

Eva frowned, but before she could say something Even had already left.

/

It was summer now, and Even had other things to worry about than the boy from the library who turned out to be friends with Eva.

Chris’ parents had a cabin by a lake, so the boys went there for the summer. It was perfect for relaxation, although it didn’t mean that they’d have no fun. Chris knew other people around their age who spent the summer in the area, and everyone knew how much Chris loved hosting parties. Sometimes they’d also invite friends from Oslo.

It was also Mutta’s last year in the team, which meant that they’d have to find someone. But they’d worry about that later, now they were all by the lake, on sun beds, taking advantage of the Norwegian summer sun, which they rarely get to see during the year.

“You know, my philosophy in life is basically to always have my dick wet,” Chris commented. They were talking about their hook-ups of the year, sometimes they had even fucked with the same girl, or boy.

“That’s deeper than Plato,” William said. He had just gotten out of the lake and there were still droplets of water on his skin, which was now tanner than during the rest of the year. William rarely spoke, he was the quiet one, but his comments were always very fulfilling.

Mikael chuckled at Chris’ comment, “You could, I don’t know, date someone?”

“Nah, you know we don’t do that. We’ll throw a party right at the beginning of the year, both to see if we can find someone to substitute Mutta _and_ , most importantly, to see who is the first of us to get laid.”

“It’ll be William,” Hector said.

“Thanks, bro, but it’ll probably be Even. He had a fantastic year.”

Even sighed, taking a drag of his joint. “Do you only think about sex?”

Everyone stared at him, and a choir of _Yes?_ followed.

/

The next time he saw Isak, it was in the stadium. The new uni year had begun, and Even went to the stadium, where he was supposed to meet Chris, only to find the library boy skating. He thought about leaving, it seemed like a private moment, but he then thought that if Isak skated in public it meant that he didn’t care.

So he sat and watched him move so gracefully around the ice, the skate blades moving as if they were part of his body. He had a sport jacket on, with his surname written on his back: _Valtersen, Isak Valtersen_. It sounded good, he thought.

He took the drawing block he carried everywhere with him and decided to draw Isak in different positions of his choreography, chewing some gum.

When he heard the boy stop, he looked up and clapped, earning a smile from the skater. He walked down until he was by the fence.

“That was beautiful,” he guy said, leaning his elbows on the small fence. Isak stood on the other side.

“Uh... Thanks.” Even saw how his cheeks reddened. Adorable.

“I’m in the ice hockey team,” He explained. “I’m waiting for Chris, I’m the goaltender and he offered to help me improve my skills before our training. You sure know Chris, right?”

“Yeah, sorry if it was rude for me to be here, I finished my lecture a bit earlier and decided to come straight after it. I’m Even.” He stretched his hand.

“It’s okay,” Isak said, waving it off. He then shook his hand. “Isak.”

Even decided to pretend that he hadn’t been stalking him in the library during the last year. “Oh, as in _Eva’s Isak_?”

Isak couldn’t help it but let out a chuckle. “Eva’s Isak? Don’t tell her, but it should be Isak’s Eva.” He jumped over the small fence, sitting on a bench to remove his ice skates.

It was now Even’s turn to laugh. “She talks very highly of you. Damn, I wish I was in her team. I think very highly of her. She’s a better captain than William. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Isak sighed and leaned over, his ice skates hanging from one of his hands. “For that,” he stood up, “you need to be a girl.”

Even smirked, “Yeah, maybe. See you around, Isak.” He winked at him. He knew the effects of his winks on people.

“Yeah, see you, Even.”

/

Just like Chris had promised, they threw that party at the beginning of the year.

And just like Even had thought, Chris was the first one to get laid.

_With Isak_.

When he saw the blond boy sitting on Chris’ lap, he felt something burn inside of him. Not that he _felt_ something for Isak. Even didn’t do dates or relationships, but he felt some jealousy, he wouldn’t deny it.

Isak didn’t look as tense as he had in the past. Perhaps Eva had talked to him, like he had recommended her, and solved things out?

And then, if he hadn’t had enough of Isak, Chris got them all in this weird game with the figure skater. Even never really thought that he’d get to have sex with Isak because his other friends were doing that as well, or that they’d have this weird tradition of inviting him over whenever they won a match. And, somehow, Isak said yes.

And that day at the club, when he took Isak home, how was he supposed to say no? He’d been waiting to spread him open in front of him for over a year now, and it seemed like Isak had broken up with his boyfriend and now was willing to fuck every ice hockey player, so he had to say yes, right?

This was just sex, with the advantage that there was always someone for that. They had a rule, and that was no sex with other members of the ice hockey team, in order to avoid drama, so they always hooked up with people outside the team.

He didn’t expect, though, that drama would knock on the door because of Isak. Because he broke Chris’ nose. Because he couldn’t bare the other guy to call Isak _whore_. He knew that there was something wrong with him, he never really got angry when Chris talked about his hook-ups as, well, hook-ups, but with Isak… it just felt different, like he wanted to protect him.

He didn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	8. My fingers draw circles on your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even spend some time together, on their own, for the first time since they ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so this is a short chapter, like a "bridge" chapter, so i'll give you the next one on Wednesday or so (and it's like 7k and one of the most important chapters of the story!)
> 
> enjoy this little fluff moment and thanks for reading and being there!

Isak groaned in frustration. He had been in the laboratory for too many hours now. It had been a very long day; he had a training session with Vilde (where Katrin told them that they were not good enough) and then some lectures before the laboratory.

In the end, he decided to give up. He’d keep up with his stupid experiment another day. He was leaving the university building behind when his phone buzzed inside his pocket. It was snowing, and it’s not like he wanted to be for too long in the snow, but he decided to see who it was.

With his teeth he pulled from his glove until his index finger was free. Just Eskild, asking him to buy eggs and milk, the notification on his locked screen.

An idea popped in his mind: It wouldn’t be the first time that he had broken the rule with Chris and went to Chris’ flat for sex when he was stressed as fuck (which happened way more often than he liked).

Yes, they were not supposed to meet unless the boys had won a match, _but_ sex helped Isak with stress and Chris had always been willing to help him. It had only happened twice, but right now he needed dick more than ever.

He opened his messaging App, the first message being Even’s link to his Spotify playlist. There weren’t that many songs in it, but Isak didn’t have time and hadn’t listened to them. He would, sooner or later.

He changed his mind and texted Even instead.

_Are you free today?_

yeah, why?

_Stressed_

_I need some relief_

Breaking the rules, Valtersen?

_I’m a bad boy now_

Haha

Cute

You know where I live

Isak looked up and saw the tram that would take him to Even’s arriving at the stop, so he ran until he felt his lungs cold. He got inside the tram and sat, gasping, and decided to listen to Even’s playlist until he got there.

Luckily, the boy didn’t live that far away, so sooner than he expected he was ringing at Even’s door, Sigrid’s voice still playing in his ears when he took the earphones off.

Even opened the door, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt, hoodie on. The older boy rose his eyebrows, “I’ll take this as you accepting my apology.”

Isak snorted, and Even let him in “I _do_ , Even. Looking back, I was being such a drama queen. Just some demons from my past, you know?”

“Do you wanna talk about that?” Even didn’t expect him to come over for that.

“No, not now. I’m not here for that.” He linked his arms around Even’s neck and took the chance to kiss him; he could feel the boy’s groin against his thigh, and Isak moaned when Even placed his big hands on his ass, walking backwards and leading him to his bedroom.

They stopped to breathe, and that’s when Isak really noticed Even’s bedroom for the first time. The first time he had come to Even’s it had been dark and they were both drunk, thinking about something else, and the next morning Isak hadn’t really paid much attention to the bedroom, not when he had Even naked in bed.

“What?” Even asked, nuzzling his cheek.

“Your paintings…”

“What?” He pressed Isak’s ass slightly.

“They’re beautiful.” Isak got rid of Even’s arms and walked around the bedroom. “I didn’t know you were into painting.” There were paintings everywhere, as well as sketches on the table.

Isak then saw an open sketching notepad and he pointed at it, asking for permission, for which he got a nod in return.

Even had drawn portraits of the other boys of the team, as well as Mutta, and there were some silly comics and unfinished drawings of landscapes and objects.

He flipped through it, sitting on the bed, until he landed on something that caught his eye. “Is… Is this me?”

There was a drawing of a guy figure skating, in different positions. Even sat next to him and looked at the drawing over Isak’s shoulder. “Yeah. From that time when we first talked, and then the other day, when I finished it.”

“Why would you draw me?”

Isak almost regretted saying those words when he saw Even’s eyes, confused like a puppy. “You don’t like it?”

“No! I love it, but I mean, why would you draw _me_ in particular?”

Even shrugged. “Why not? Also, I wanted to practice drawing the human body in different positions.”

Isak laid on the bed, and Even did the same. That was when Even realised that he had never spent such intimate moment with Isak, no sex involved, just the two of them next to each other.

“I’m the model of an artist,” Isak teased, to which Even huffed. “Do you also do naked modelling?” He joked.

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Valtersen.”

Isak elbowed him, “You know I’d be good.” He moved around until he was resting the weight of his body in Even’s arm, facing him. The older boy wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer.

“You said you were stressed?” Isak nodded. “Let me help you.” He pulled from Isak’s kneecap until he had the figure skater on top of him. “Relax.” Isak tried to do so, and he felt Even’s long fingers underneath his T-shirt, tracing lines up and down his back and drawing full moons across his back.

Isak let out a soft sigh and buried his face in Even’s neck. He had come over expecting sex, but this was also relaxing. He purred softly when Even buried his other hand in his mane of hair, massaging his scalp.

Even giggled at it. “You like that?”

“Hmm…”

“Did you know that cuddling is good for stress and anxiety?”

He didn’t, but he knew that was Even was doing was magic. This was almost, _almost_ , better than sex. They should do it more often.

“What’s got you so stressed?” Even asked, his fingers still moving up and down Isak’s back.

“Uni… and Katrin.” Even didn’t know who Katrin was, but by the use of monosyllabic words he assumed that Isak didn’t really want to chat, just relax.

They stayed in silence for a while, Isak sometimes moving to get more comfortable. Even could hear his warm breath against his neck, his long eyelashes caressing the tender skin there.

“Isak?” He whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t fall asleep.”

Isak yawned and then incorporated a bit, their noses almost touching. It was too intimate, staring into each other’s eyes. Somehow, it was way more intimate than when they have sex. Isak felt naked now that Even was staring into his eyes. He incorporated until he was sitting on Even’s lap, straddling him.

Isak stretched backwards until he reached his backpack, which laid at the end of the bed, and Even caught a glimpse of Isak’s belly piercing. He tried not to think about it, tried to focus on something else that weren’t the movements Isak was doing on top of his crotch, because this certainly wasn’t the best moment for an erection; not during the most intimate moment he had shared with Isak.

The younger boy showed him two joints, a smile on his face, to which Even smiled back. “Let me open the window a bit.” He didn’t want his bedroom to smell like weed for three days.

They ended up sitting on the windowsill, in front of each other, smoking in silence or talking about nothing, the window having been left ajar.

Even also had a guitar, which he gladly played when Isak asked him to, the hockey player sitting on the windowsill and just singing for both of them.

_[Give me all your love'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvCGzwCrjlw) _

_[Cause for all we know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvCGzwCrjlw) _

_[We might be dead by tomorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvCGzwCrjlw) _

_[I can't go on wasting my time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvCGzwCrjlw)   
[Adding scars to my heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvCGzwCrjlw)   
['Cause all I hear is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvCGzwCrjlw)   
[I'm not ready now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvCGzwCrjlw) _

Isak was enticed by Even’s deep voice. He smiled, his eyes trailing the movement of his long fingers on the guitar as he took a drag of his joint.

When he finished, Even let the guitar by the window.

“That was beautiful,” Isak whispered. “I’ve never heard it before”

“Have you listened to my playlist?”

Isak opened his mouth and closed it before answering. “Uh… Yeah. Of course.”

Even laughed, and Isak couldn’t help but smile. Even had a beautiful laughter, it shook his body and he placed his hand over his belly. “You suck at lying. It was actually in my playlist.”

“I did listen to it! I just didn’t have time, I’ve listened to some songs while I came here.”

Even waved his hand as he took another drag from his joint. “It’s okay. I hope you listen to all of them before the trip, though.”

_The trip_. That reminded Isak that he should talk with his father. Vilde, Jonas and Noora were going, and they sure did expect him to go. Eva always went. Isak didn’t go last year (Alex had already begun to claim that he was cheating on him, he didn’t want to give him more arguments).

“Isak?”

Isak shook his head slightly. “Yeah. The trip. I will, don’t worry. Should I make a playlist for you?”

A soft smile appeared on Even’s lips. “That’d be nice of you.” He then checked his watch, “Do you want to stay over for dinner?”

Isak would’ve said yes straight away, but he knew that Eskild would kill him if he did so. “Eskild is waiting for me, I have to buy eggs and milk, you know.”

Even nodded; he didn’t seem bothered. “Next time?”

Isak smiled. “Yeah, next time.”

/

The warmth of the hug Even had given him before leaving still lingered around his body while he walked down the street, snow still falling, until he reached the tram that would take him home (and to the supermarket).

He looked up the window while he travelled around the city. It was the first time he had been so intimate with someone since his break-up with Alex. It had also been the first time he had been intimate with Even; they held a conversation, spent time next to each other, without having anyone else around them. No alcohol included, no loud music banging in the background as you tried to speak over it, no boys banging on the door to tell Even to hurry up because it was their turn. The other boys hadn’t been there, nor Eva or Jonas.

It was just the two of them: Isak and Even.

And, somehow, it felt right.


	9. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip in a skiing resort, a shared bedroom and lots of intimacy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so here's what i promised, a new chapter today!! this is actually 7k and probably the longest in the story (and a big chunk of it is smut so enjoy!)

“Why can’t you get a job?”

Isak rolled his eyes. He knew that it would’ve been better if he had talked about it through messages. His father was a stubborn man.

A man that he hadn’t seen in months.

The coffee in front of him was probably already cold. His father arrived late and Isak had to explain why he needed the money. Terje rarely lent him more money than he usually needed for the month (meaning rent, expenses, food and some money for his hobbies).

“You _know_ that with uni and ice-skating it’s almost impossible to find a job that fits my schedule, Terje.” He had stopped calling him _dad_ a few years ago, right after he left him and his mother on their own. He didn’t deserve such title, even if he was his biological father. “And now we have the tournaments and national competitions with other universities at the end of the university year, which means that my trainer will be more demanding and we’ll have more training sessions. So, no, I can’t get a job.”

He realised that he had perhaps spoken too loud, a vein visible in his neck, and he looked around the café, but nobody was paying attention to them.

“You didn’t ask for the money last year. How did you pay for it, son?”

Isak decided to ignore the word. The last time he had called him _son_ he had asked Terje to never do that again.

He was sure that he was doing it just to bother him.

“Alex paid for it.” He lied. He had told his father hat he had gone to the trip.

“Your boyfriend?”

“Ex-boyfriend, now.”

His father seemed interested in his love life. “What happened?”

Isak just waved his hand, “Never mind. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay. I’ll give you the money, if it’s so important for you to train with those famous athletes.”

Of course, Isak hadn’t told him the whole truth. If he had said that it was just a leisure trip, Terje would’ve immediately opposed. He lied, told him that they would train with the members of the Norwegian Olympic team, and, somehow, he bought it.

“Thanks.” The world _dad_ almost slipped from his mouth.

“How’s your mother?”

Isak gave him a stern look, his gaze travelling from the now cold cup of coffee to his father’s eyes. _You don’t give a shit about her_ , he thought.

“You don’t know?”

Terje shrugged. “I haven’t seen her since Christmas.” Isak knew that his parents were trying to get back together, although he was pretty sure that it wouldn’t happen. Isak blamed his father for everything that had happened: leaving him, underage, with his mother, who needed special care and _adults_ , not a child, that could help her.

“She’s fine,” Isak said, avoiding his eyes. He decided to look through the window. A man was gifting his girlfriend some roses. “I saw her after Christmas. She had bought me a book as a gift. Talked about you, and life, and uni.” He finally looked at his father. “I talked with one of the nurses; she won’t be getting out in a while.” Isak tried to contain the tears that were forming in his eyes, but he failed and one ran down his cheek.

His father didn’t say anything, but opened his wallet and left a few notes on the table. “I’ll transfer the money to your bank account, okay?”

Isak nodded and took a sip of his cold coffee. “Okay.”

“I need to go; my break is almost over.” He patted him on the shoulder and, with that, left.

/

When he entered the bus after putting his skis and skiing suit in the bus boot, along with his suitcase, Isak couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the sight he had in front of him.

Jonas and Eva sitting together, the brunette boy with his head on his hand, clearly flirting with her. They had never dated back in high school, even though Isak thought that they would, but why _now_?

This meant that he’d have to sit alone, since Vilde was already chatting with Noora, and Chris and Sana were sitting two rows behind Eva and Jonas, clearly eavesdropping.

In the last rows sat the ice-hockey team, playing loud rap from Chris’ phone while they laughed about something William had said. Chris had his legs over the headrest in front of him, William sitting next to him, Mahdi to his left and Mikael next to the black boy.

Even wasn’t there, and Isak decided to sit closer to his group of friends than to the hockey team. He looked through the window. It was going to be a long trip and caffeine hadn’t taken effect yet.

He was listening to Even’s playlist and, hell, the boy had a good taste. He had discovered new artists, but he also found out that they both listened to the same bands.

A tap of a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He looked away from the window to find Even standing in the corridor of the bus, smiling at him.

Isak took one of his earphones off, “Hei.”

Even’s smile widened. “Hei. Is the seat free?”

Before answering, Isak incorporated and looked at the hockey team over his shoulder. “Don’t you wanna sit with your friends?”

Even looked at them and then back to Isak again. “They’re listening to shitty rap.”

“And will you leave Hector sitting on his own once he comes?”

Even was already removing his jacket. Underneath he wore the ice-hockey team hoodie, with his surname spread in the back. “He’s not coming, he’s sick.” Without further ado, he sat next to Isak. “What were you listening to?”

“Your playlist.” The bus was moving now.

Even placed his hand over his chest. “You know how to win a man’s heart.”

Isak giggled, “You’re so ridiculous.”

“I am,” Even acknowledged. “But you like it,” he teased.

“So full of yourself, Næsheim.”

Even leaned over until his lips were almost touching Isak’s ear shell. “Being so full of myself… that’s something that you like doing.”

Isak rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against Even’s. He could feel his cheeks redden. Even found his bashfulness adorable, and just laughed. “Wanna listen to the same music?” He asked, pointing at the AirPod in Isak’s hand with his chin.

Isak smiled at him and gave him the earphone. Soon Robyn’s voice would be singing in the ice-hockey player’s ear.

/

Even was reading a novel, the bus having already left Oslo behind, when he felt a soft weight fall on his shoulder, something tickling his cheeks.

Isak had fallen asleep.

They were still sharing the AirPods, so Even removed the one inside Isak’s left ear, trying to move as little as possible. He didn’t want to wake him up. However, Isak seemed to have felt something and moved a bit against Even’s chest, as if he were trying to find the perfect position, and with one hand clutched Even’s hoodie.

So he let him sleep. He liked the weight of his body on his own and, after all, it didn’t really bother him.

He tried to read, but it proved difficult with Isak on his chest. So he closed his book, and his eyes, relaxing. They still had some hours left and sleeping while feeling Isak softly snoring wasn’t something he usually did. He had actually only experienced it once: the first time they had sex. It seemed so long ago now…. Since then, every encounter he had ever had with Isak had been with the boys, just sexual encounters. Except for the other day, when Isak came over, stressed as fuck, and they ended up cuddled and caressing each other (yeah, the plan was to fuck, but they were both too tired anyways).

The thing is, Even didn’t really ever want someone to cuddle with him. He didn’t want all the tenderness and care that came with a relationship. He hooked up, like his friends, fucked with people and that was it. No feelings, no nothing.

And the first time he saw Isak, in the library, for so many days and months, he didn’t really want a relationship with him. Sure, he thought that Isak was super attractive, but he just wanted to spread him in his bed and fuck him thoroughly.

Until the day he snapped.

When he broke Chris’ nose.

It wasn’t the first time Chris talked lousily about his hook-ups, or Even’s hook-ups, or any of the boys’ hook-ups. And Even never cared because that’s what they were, just hook-ups. But something had happened within Even that day. Something that told him that he shouldn’t tolerate Chris degrading Isak.

He wouldn’t admit it, but his heart began beating faster when he got that text from Isak asking if he could come over, and it bat even faster when he felt his head fall on his chest a few minutes ago, a weird feeling pulling from his tummy.

Maybe it was the fact that he had hooked up with Isak several times, got to know him, that made him feel like a different hook-up? It couldn’t be love, Even hadn’t felt love for another person. At all.

So, of course, it couldn’t be happening now.

A hand shook his shoulder and he came back to reality. It felt like he had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, but when he opened his eyes, half-lidded, he was met with Eva’s face, who announced that they had already arrived.

“He’s going to have his neck destroyed,” she said. Isak was still sleeping on Even’s chest, snoring peacefully.

“I’ll wake him up.” The girl nodded, a twinkle in her eyes showing her suspicions.

They were the last ones in the bus. William gave him a thumbs-up before getting of. He shook Isak slightly, who groaned in complaint.

“Issy… Wake up,” he whispered softly.

The boy almost jumped off his seat, startled, looking around before looking back at Even. “Hey, Isak, it’s okay, I don’t mind that you fell–“

“What… what did you call me?”

Even frowned, “Uh… Issy?”

“Don’t do that,” Isak ordered, tearing his nails.

Even rose his eyebrows. “Okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean to–”

Isak interrupted him again. “It’s fine. Let’s go.”

/

They had to carry their bags inside the hotel, and when Isak and Even both reached their group, spread all over the hall while they waited for their rooms, their cheeks were reddened and Isak was out of breath.

It was past midday, which meant that they still had time for skiing. But it seemed that, before that, Jonas wanted to speak to him.

“Hmm, Isak?”

“Yeah?”

Jonas took him from his shoulder and moved until they were further away from the group. Isak frowned, not really understanding what was going on.

“So, I know we’ve said we’d share rooms, but… would you mind sharing with Even?”

“Why?”

Jonas tilted his head, and Isak followed the movement until his eyes landed in… _Eva_.

“You know, something might happen and Hector is not here so you can share with Even and, uh, I can have the room for my own if, you know…”

Isak groaned and rolled his eyes, “Okay. But you owe me one. But… why _now_? You never dated in high school. Thank _God_ you didn’t date in high school, otherwise I would’ve been the third wheel.”

“It just… We made out at a party when you didn’t…” Jonas didn’t seem to want to finish the sentence.

“When Alex?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jonas bit his lip. “I mean, I’m not mad, just… surprised?”

“We thought nothing would happen. Well, nothing has happened until these two last weeks. We’ve been talking more and, well… I’m sorry for not telling you.”

Isak pressed his shoulder, “It’s fine. I’ll share with Even. Good luck.”

Jonas hugged him and patted him on the back. “Thanks, mate.”

Isak crossed his arms and approached Even slowly. “So, I think we’re sleeping together?”

Even gave him a smirk, “ _Sleeping together_?”

Isak smirked back and elbowed him in his ribs. “Not like that. Sharing bedroom, I mean. If that’s okay with you?”

Even showed him the card he had in his hand and smiled, “Let’s go.”

/

The day went by fast. Isak was skiing down one slope when the sun began to set, its rays reddening the snow and the trees around them. Sana was next to him. He wasn’t surprised by the fact that she was extremely good at it. She moved with ease, unlike Isak. If she took out her phone and began texting while skiing down the mountain, Isak wouldn’t be surprised.

Eva and William, who were not so skilled at skiing, were skiing down an easier slope, and the last thing he had heard of Jonas and his new roommate, Even, was that they were going to try snowboarding with Chris, who was supposed to be quite experienced at it (or, at least, that’s what he claimed with a cocky smile). The last time he had seen the others was in the chairlift.

Now Isak found himself in the hall of their rural hotel, on the sofa in front of the hearth, a mug of hot cocoa in his hands and his head on Jonas’ thigh while his best friend chatted with Mikael about a videogame they both happened to play.

Eva was sitting on the other side of the sofa, Isak’s feet on her lap while she observed Vilde attempting to flirt with two Swiss tourists in her very broken German. Noora was painting Sana’s nails and Chris was chatting with the other Chris and Even about ice hockey.

“God, someone tell her,” Isak said after taking a sip of his warm drink.

“What?,” she asked, without looking away from the figure skater, a smile on her face. Her ginger hair was still damp from the shower she had probably taken before coming to the living room.

“They are not straight” Isak said, as if it were obvious.

“How do you know?”

Isak shrugged. “I just do.” Isak’s smile flattened when he saw the smirk in his friend’s face. “What?”

“Talk to them. Flirt with them.”

Isak frowned, “No?”

Eva nagged him, “Come on!”

Isak sighed and stood up, walking towards the two boys. They clearly showed more interest in him than in Vilde, they found the way he played with his curls cute and he tried to introduce himself in German, which made them laugh.

Isak didn’t see how one of them blatantly checked him out when he spoke to the other, but Eva did. The girl also saw how Even, who was still talking to the two Chrises, observed his interaction through the corner of his eyes, how his nostrils flared and his knuckles whitened when Isak placed his hand on the older guy’s arm, giggling.

She didn’t have time to react to those signals, because soon Isak was back, sitting on the sofa before taking his mug form the coffee table. “See? Told ya.”

“I think that your new roommate is now angry,” she whispered, tilting her chin towards Even, who drifted his gaze away from Isak when he noticed that the two friends were looking.

/

Vilde had brought a bottle of alcohol, and so had Mikael and William. And Chris. And the other Chris. But they were not gonna drink, not today. They were all exhausted after their hella long trip and skiing (Isak couldn’t feel his feet and his thighs hurt, despite the fact that he did practice sport during the year).

Before midnight they were all in their bedrooms. He had seen Eva disappear in Jonas’ bedroom, whose bedroom happened to be in the same corridor than Even’s and Isak’s, giggling behind the brunette boy.

“Who were those guys?” Even asked him when he entered the bedroom. He had gone upstairs before him, with William and Mikael.

“Just two tourists.” Even was in his bed, typing something on his phone; the blanket was up to his shirtless chest. “Why? Jealous?” Isak jumped to his bed, and sighed in exhaustion, and then Even looked up at him. “No, just wondering. It’s not like we could add more guys to the group.”

Isak looked up at him. His body was perpendicular to the bed. “Fuck off.”

“You should have seen how jealous Chris was.”

Isak was removing his shoes with his feet, letting them fall to the floor. “Why?”

“Because I was sharing a bedroom with you.”

Isak chuckled, “His whole philosophy in life is to have sex, so…”

Even laughed. “That’s actually something he said.”

Silence followed, before Even looked out the window. They had a small balcony there, which would be perfect for the summer season. “Look at the stars,” Even whispered.

Isak, who was changing into his pyjamas, obliged. “Do you like stargazing?”

Even looked at him, “I don’t know shit about stars.”

Isak stood up and removed the thick blanket on the bed, much to Even’s confusion. “What are you doing?”

Isak tilted his head towards the balcony, wrapping himself around the blanket. “Come on.”

Even stood up, and he turned out to be in his plain black underwear. He rose his arms in the air, as if exasperated. “This is how I sleep,” he explained, at Isak’s confused look.

“Take your blanket,” Isak ordered.

The older boy did so and wrapped himself with it. It was thick enough, but once outside he still felt cold. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I know about stars,” Isak explained while sitting on the floor. He put some of the blanket underneath him so that he wouldn’t freeze his ass.

Even sat next to him, clearly colder than Isak. He would come back and put something on, but, he had an excuse. “Do you mind sharing yours?”

Isak, who was looking at the sky, looked at him. “Not at all.”

So they wrapped themselves in the two blankets, their legs tangled underneath, Even’s bare ones against Isak’s pyjamas.

The younger boy pointed at different stars and constellations, mentioning their names and talking about the mythology behind.

“You see that one?” Isak said, pointing at a random star, to which Even hummed in response. “It’s probably dead.”

“What do you mean?”

“That light was probably created million of years ago, and it’s just now that it has reached the Earth. But the star has probably died already, and its light is the only remnant.”

“That’s… sad.”

Isak snorted, “It’s just a star. And do you see that yellowish point right there?” Even squinted his eyes. It was barely visible. “That’s Venus.”

Even looked at Isak, who was still staring at the planet “Goddess of love.”

Isak hummed and turned his head, now facing Even. And they were both too close to each other. Too close for two friends (if they were actually friends). Even gasped, and Isak’s eyes focused on his lips, before the ice hockey player leaned over and sealed their lips.

It was supposed to be a short kiss in Even’s mind, but when he was about to split apart Isak leaned so that Even wouldn’t stop kissing him, letting out a soft sigh.

Even would love to open his eyes, see Isak kissing him under Venus, but he was too focused on feeling those lips. It wasn’t the first time they kissed, they do so when they have sex, but this time it felt different: intimate, unique, personal.

Even placed his hand on Isak’s neck. Despite being in his underwear, his hand was warm against Isak’s neck as he deepened the kiss, Isak’s little nose cold against his cheek.

They finally stopped, Isak running his nose across his jaw before meeting his gaze, Even’s hand still on his neck.

“We’re breaking the rules,” Even said. And, somehow, his deep voice was now even sexier than ever and made Isak’s tummy tingle.

Isak’s eyes went from his lips to his eyes. He wanted to kiss him again, but that meant having his eyes closed and he wanted to observe Even’s beauty.

“I’d break the rules for you,” he said, before diving again for a kiss.

After a few seconds of kissing, the only sounds being their lips against each other and the sound of an animal probably moving in the bushes of the trees near the hotel, Even broke the kiss, to which Isak whined.

“Let’s go inside,” Even said. It’s not like he didn’t want to kiss Isak, but he didn’t want them to catch a cold.

They ended on Even’s bed, which was actually closer to the balcony, the warmth from the bedroom welcoming them.

Even opened his legs and Isak laid on his chest between them, resuming their kissing session. Isak had his hands on Even’s shoulder, and one of Even’s hand had travelled under Isak’s pyjamas T-shirt. At first, Even didn’t want to, perhaps it was too much, but Isak nodded in the kiss when he felt the hand on his hip, so Even held him from there.

They’d talk about this later, but not now, not now that they were enjoying what they were doing. No rush. Even bit Isak’s lip, smiling when Isak moaned.

Even knew that Isak could feel his hard-on against his hipbone, but when Isak’s hand played with the waistband of his underwear, he held him from the wrist. Isak stopped kissing him and they looked at each other, skimo-kissing.

“Let’s just ignore that, okay?” Even said. “Let’s just kiss.”

Isak nodded before kissing him again.

/

They had ended up putting the two beds next to each other, because after yesterday night there was no way they would go to sleep in different beds (they were up until almost three in the morning, just lazily making out). So when Isak woke up to fingers playing with his strands of hair, he wasn’t surprised at all.

He hummed before looking up and tilting his head to get a morning kiss, Even’s fingers still playing with his curls.

“Morning,” Isak whispered in a croaky morning voice.

“Good morning,” Even replied, before kissing Isak again, because why not?

Isak sighed on his chest, “Have you been awake for a while?”

Even shrugged, “Just a few minutes. I’ve been watching you.”

Isak couldn’t help but blush. The fact that someone would see him as something worth of observing seemed out of this planet. It had been a long time since he had ever felt actually appreciated.

“We should go downstairs for breakfast,” Isak muttered.

It’s not like he actually wanted to.

Isak knew that they would have to talk about _this_ sooner or later, that they couldn’t avoid it. Somehow, the fact that it had happened during their trip made it feel like they were in a bubble, but soon they would be back in Oslo, with their daily lives, busy with uni and training, and reality would hit them both hard. They had to talk.

But not now.

Not now that Even was looking at him with such tender and caring eyes, as if Isak were the most precious thing he had ever seen.

“I called the staff, they’re bringing our breakfast here.”

Isak frowned and sat on the bed, “But the others…” Even jus pulled from his arm, to which Isak squeaked, and brought him back against his chest.

“We have an excuse. We were stargazing, which was true, and I caught a cold.”

Isak seemed to think about it. “Okay…” He sat on Even’s lap, smiling, before he leaned down to kiss the ice hockey player, who, with a smile, cupped his butt. Just when their lips were about to touch, someone knocked on the door.

Isak sighed, letting his forehead brush against Even’s. “ _Shit_ ,” he whispered. “I’ll go, I’m in better dressing conditions.” He removed his hands from Even’s shoulders, although he didn’t really want to, and waked to the door.

He opened it to find a woman with a tray for them. He saw the door at the end of the corridor open; it was Jonas’ (and now Eva’s) bedroom, so before he had to give them any explanation he just thanked the waitress and closed the door behind him.

When Isak saw Even, the tray almost fell to the floor. There he was, in his underwear, a lot of nice pale skin visible, some of it covered in bruises that Isak had caused. Despite having just woken up, his fluffy hair looked as good as it always did, despite not being styled in that perfect quiff Even liked so much.

“What?” Even said with a teasing smile.

Isak looked down, trying to hide his own smile. “Nothing.”

He sat on the bed and placed the tray between them, although he actually wanted to be as close to Even as possible.

They ate in silence, sometimes stealing glances of each other until their eyes met, and both of them foolishly smiled. Sometimes Even would feed Isak his toast and, although they both wanted to stay inside the whole day, they knew that they had to meet up with the rest.

Of course, in the aerial tramway, Eva took the chance to ask him about their absence during breakfast. The two of them were on their own, hanging in the middle of the air, so she had the perfect occasion.

“Even had a cold, so we had breakfast together.”

Despite the big glasses and helmet protecting her face, Isak knew that she didn’t believe him. “I see…” She decided it to drop it off, which was weird coming from her, but Isak knew why.

And he decided to ask.

“And you and Jonas? I’m sharing a bedroom with Even because of you, you know that, right?”

“We’re just… spending some time together.”

Isak laughed, “What a nice way to word it.” They had finally reached the summit, and the two friends hoped off.

Eva positioned herself to ski down the slope, “You know, if you and Ever need condoms, just ask me and Jonas.”

Isak laughed, and in that moment his friends went down the mountain. “Fuck off!” Isak shouted, although he was sure that she didn’t hear him, her laughter getting lost in the wind.

/

It was late in the evening and alcohol was flowing. They were all in Vilde’s and Noora’s bedroom, drinking while playing Truth or Dare.

Eva was really good at this, and two of her teammates, who Isak barely knew, had just confessed to be in a relationship since last November. Eva was sitting next to Jonas, whose closeness to her revealed a lot about how they both felt about each other.

And Isak wanted to sit next to Even, but he knew that, if drunk, he’d end up with Even’s arms around him, and everybody would think that they were together.

Because they were not a couple.

And the hockey boys didn’t know what happened.

So he sat next to Vilde, a cup of god-knows-what in his hand. He could already feel the effects of the alcohol in his brain, telling him to be reckless. But he contained himself.

“Isak, your turn. Truth or dare?” Sana asked.

An overexcited Eva knelt and rose her arm, “Can I ask the question!?”

Sana nodded, and the ginger girl smirked. “You slept with Even yesterday.”

“We haven’t had sex,” Isak replied. It was true, they didn’t have sex _yesterday_. He saw the complicity look among the ice hockey boys. They all knew that Even had had sex with him before, just like Isak had had sex with each of them. And Eva knew too.

But the rest did not.

“He’s not lying,” Even said, but he was looking at his group of friends. Having sex outside of their little… meetings meant breaking the rules. “And what about you, Jonas, did you sleep with Eva yesterday?”

The brunette boy blushed, which was followed by a choir of _aaaws_ and whistles, and Eva placed her arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to kiss his temple.

Isak couldn’t help but smile, happy for his two friends. They’d make a nice couple. He was surprised that it hadn’t happened during high school, but it was probably for the best it didn’t happen: they were both still too immature, back then Eva still had some self-esteem issues and she would’ve relied too much on their relationship. But now they were both mature enough, experienced with relationships, and the way they looked at each other showed a more mature, kind, tenderness for each other.

They all kept drinking, and at one point Chris dared Even to kiss Isak. She was the type of girl that enjoyed watching boys make out, Isak was sure of that.

Since they were all too tipsy, both Even and Isak included, nobody objected to the idea, not even the two boys.

So Even, kneeling before Isak, cupped Isak’s jaw, tilting his chin up, and then kissed him. William and Chris whistled, laughing. What was supposed to be a chaste kiss became a bit more heated than expected, with Isak clinging to Even’s T-shirt while the older boy’s tongue asked for permission to enter Isak’s mouth. Isak let Even take control, feeling his fingers pressing in that point where the jawbone met with the neck.

Isak might have let out a soft moan, but the alcohol made it difficult to know. They had to split apart, since the lack of oxygen and the alcohol made them dizzier than usual.

When they broke apart, both of them panting and lost in each other’s eyes, a silence followed. Even’s hair was now dishevelled and Isak’s cheeks were red.

“That was… hot,” Jonas said. Even smiled and went back to his place, next to William, who bumped fists with him.

Isak noticed the stern look on Chris’ face, but decided not to give too much thought to it.

They all kept drinking. Sometimes they did stupid things for their dares. Mikael, for instance, had to stand for a minute outside, in the balcony, in his underwear. He succeeded, although Isak was sure that the next day he would be sick.

The two girls from Eva’s team left, claiming to be tired, and then Mikael and William followed.

Isak’s eyes met Even’s, who was sitting on the other side of the room, chatting with Noora. Isak gave a soft tilt with his head, signalling at the door.

Thanks to their state of drunkenness, nobody noticed him leaving, and after him Even followed.

Outside, in the empty corridor, Isak smiled at Even, and stretched his hand, which the older boy gladly held, and Isak pulled, walking fast towards their bedroom. He didn’t want to waste any time.

When Even closed the door behind him, everything happened in a blur. Isak was pressed against the wall, Even’s lips on his as they both let out a groan. Isak’s fingers were lost in Even’s mane of hair, while the other boy buried his hands inside his T-shirt, feelings Isak’s ribs with his fingers, as well as the goose bumps forming all over his milky skin.

Even broke the kiss, leaving a trace of kisses over Isak’s jaw, until he reached his neck, sucking in the area where neck met shoulders.

“Even,” Isak managed to whisper. Even had pressed his hips against Isak’s, both boys clearly hard despite the alcohol they had drunk. “ _Fuck_.” Even was kissing and suckling his weak spot, where the jaw met the neck, and Isak went limp in his arms, his knees buckling. “ _Even,_ the bed.”

It took a bit for the other boy to react, because having to walk to the bed would mean getting away from Isak and his body. But in the end they did, Isak walking backwards while he kissed Even. The ice hockey player pushed him until he was on the bed, legs hanging.

Even’s pupils were completely blown out, and he took off his T-shirt while observing Isak, who did the same, his T-shirt landing on the floor.

“So fucking beautiful, baby” Even said, his voice full of lust. He then got on top of Isak, his back arched as he kissed the other boy on the lips, moaning as he did so. He could feel Isak’s hands running down his spine, one of them getting inside his sweatpants, kneading the muscles of his ass.

Isak folded his legs and wrapped them around Even’s waist, the two boys gasping when their crotches touched. “Fuck,” Isak grunted.

“ _I need you_ ,” Isak moaned while Even bit his neck, and that’s the only thing Even needed to hear. With a growl, he pulled until he removed Isak’s jeans, his boy now in his underwear, erection clearly noticeable through the cloth.

Even nuzzled it, running his nose across it. He had to hold Isak’s hips, who was too needy to have Even just feeling his dick instead of sucking him off.

“Evy…” Isak moaned, “ _Please_.”

Even looked up and smirked at him, “Okay, princess. Sorry.” He kissed him on the lips and trailed down his chest. He circled his pierced bellybutton with kisses while he removed the underwear, Isak’s dick twitching in excitement when the mouth got closer.

He was about to get where Isak wanted him to be when Even got off the bed. “Wait a sec.” Isak whined.

Even took a bottle of lube and a box of condoms from his suitcase, which he threw to the bed before placing himself again between Isak’s legs, spreading them a bit. He then engulfed Isak’s dick, whose hips thrust up at first.

“Shit,” Isak said. Even’s velvety tongue was swirling around his sex as the older boy bobbed his head up and down. Isak tugged a bit from his hair, to which Even moaned.

Even pulled the dick out of his mouth with a loud _pop_. “You’re so fucking hot, pretty boy,” he praised. He placed his arm in the inner part of Isak’s kneecap and moved until Isak had his knees against his chest.

Isak’s pinky hole winked, expectant, and Even growled before burying his face between his cheeks, holding Isak’s legs still against his torso.

Isak let out a dragged moan when he felt Even’s tongue against his entrance, the ice-hockey player grunting as he ate him out.

Even’s eyes met with Isak’s, a hungry look in his eyes. With his free hand he pinched Isak’s left nipple, to which Isak replied with a whine, letting his head fall on the mattress and gripping the sheets.

“Even… Evy, Ev– fuck me.”

Even would’ve loved to keep eating him out, but his dick was too tight inside his underwear and he felt like all of his blood had rushed down there.

He hurried to remove his sweatpants and underwear, because he knew that Isak would whine again if he stopped touching his body.

He took the lube and coated two of his fingers, rubbing them before he slowly inserted one, leaning over Isak. With his free hand he moved Isak’s sweaty curls away from his face, and then the younger boy opened his mouth, perhaps due to the intromission inside his ass, but Even took the chance to kiss him.

He added a second finger, to which Isak grunted. “Everything okay?” Even asked, stopping.

Isak nodded, “Keep going, please. I want you inside.”

It wasn’t the first time they had sex, so Isak knew that as much as Even prepared him, it would always be difficult at first due to his big dick. Which Isak loved, he was suck a size queen (he had previously noticed how _XL_ was written on the package of the condoms Even used).

Isak yelped when the two fingers touched his prostate, his abs tensing. Even slowly pulled them out, kissing Isak’s temple tenderly. He took the box and opened it, then rolling a condom on his dick.

Isak was moving and positioned himself in all fours. He looked at Even over his shoulder, “It slides in better.”

And Even fucking lost it. Isak, with his angelical face, showing him his gaping hole, and his throbbing dick waiting to be buried between his cheeks.

“Fuck, Isak,” he growled. He had an idea, and held Isak from his hips and moved him around, until his boy was facing the wall mirror they had in front of their bed (well, beds, which they had put together).

With a hand on Isak’s shoulder and the other on his hip, Even slowly entered him. Isak grunted, his ass getting used to Even’s dick. Even took the lube and added some more, to make things easier. He kept moving slowly, focused on the reflection of Isak’s face on the mirror, to see if the boy grimaced, so that he could stop moving until Isak nodded.

Even finally bottomed out. “You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Even whispered while he waited for Isak to be comfortable enough before moving.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Isak nodded. Even then noticed the bruises that had appeared on his neck. He got distracted thinking about how everyone would now that Isak had _marked_ him, so Isak moved his hips, trying to catch his attention.

Even held him from his hips and pulled out before thrusting in fast again. The yelp that came out of Isak’s mouth was the most delicious sound he had ever heard.

He knew Isak’s body very well, thanks to the parties with the guys, so he knew the best angle to hit his prostate. He hit it over and over again, and Isak was moaning, feeling warmth forming in his lower torso.

Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s neck and pulled until his torso was against the figure skater’s back, both sweaty already, but they didn’t care. Even didn’t stop undulating his hips, going from fast to slow. He bit his earlobe, both of them observing their reflections in the mirror.

Isak’s mouth was wide open, making noises and moaning every time Even hit his prostate, the pace so brutal that the bed was creaking, and whoever was staying in the room on the other side of the wall would probably hear the headboard slamming against the wall.

“Oh God…” Isak said. Even removed his arm and held him tightly from his hips again in order to fuck him harder. He knew that there’d be bruises there, the purples fingerprints proving what they had done, but that’s what he wanted.

Isak’s elbows gave out and he ended with his face against the bed, and then his hand travelled down between his legs. At first Even, who didn’t stop ramming in, thought that Isak was about to touch himself.

But then he saw the fingers coming from underneath his baby boy try to catch his dick. Even slowed down, “Isak?”

The boy began to pull from the condom, although Even’s movements made it difficult to remove it. “Take it off,” Isak ordered.

“Shit, princess. Are you sure?”

Their eyes met through the mirror. “ _Please_.” There was eagerness in his blown pupils, his hair dishevelled and sweaty all over the place. Isak was gasping, and when he saw Even’s doubt he rolled his hips a bit. “If you want to, of course.”

Even pulled out his dick and threw the condom away. He then coated the dick in lube, because otherwise he’d hurt Isak. He moved the lube up and down, getting distracted with Isak’s gaping hole, completely open thanks to what they had just done.

“On your back, sweetie.”

Isak did as he was told, and soon Even had the most beautiful boy all spread in front of him. Isak held his thighs, his stretched hole gasping. Even hurried to wank himself a bit, making sure that they had enough lube. His wrist hurt and he could only hear the sound of the lube along with Isak’s expectant moans.

With his forearms next to Isak’s face, he smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “Ready?”

Isak nodded, his legs over Even’s hips, too desperate to say something. Even lowered himself until he could feel his cock against the entrance, sliding in easily. Isak’s jaw was slacked, and Even took the chance to give him an open-mouth kiss, his boy growling underneath him when he bottomed out.

Isak ran his hand down Even’s sweaty and reddened back, letting out soft moans and gasps. Sometimes he’d whimper his name, sometimes it would just a whispered _Evy_ , and sometimes he just babbled, his eyes inside his skull when Even hit his prostate.

Even was surprised by the fact that Isak was still hard and had not come yet. Not when he had been hitting his sweet spot for so long and in different positions. When Isak’s head tilted to the left, Even redirected his chin with his fingers; he wanted to see every trait and every gesture the boy did while they fucked: how he bit his lip when Even pushed in, how he frowned in pleasure when he hit his prostate or how he arched his neck unconsciously in order to get a kiss from Even.

“Harder,” Isak managed to gasp. Even saw how he touched himself with his hand, but he pulled the hand away and wrapped his own around Isak’s dick. He increased the speed, both because he wanted his baby to come but also because he wouldn’t last longer: not when he was fucking Isak _bare_ and feeling the heat of his walls around him.

Isak’s strong legs tightened around Even, Isak babbling and moaning while Even jacked him off and bit his neck.

“Come for me, baby,” Even whispered, undulating his hips. Isak was so close, his abs tensing. The figure skater ran his nose across Even’s jaw, making whiny noises.

“ _Fuck_ , Even!” Even felt the thighs around him tremble as Isak spilled all over himself, Even filling him up with his own seed, growling when he felt himself releasing himself inside of Isak. His hip movements were more erratic now and his thighs were trembling as well.

“Fuck,” he moaned, still coming back from his orgasm. Isak had let his head fall on the bed, gasping, his chest heaving and covered in cum. Even ran two of his fingers across the reddened skin, getting as much cum as he could before he pressed the two fingers against Isak’s lips.

The boy let him slide in, the two letters on his fingers of his _Alt er love_ tattoo disappearing between Isak’s pouty lips.

The boy rolled his eyes inside his skull once again when he felt his own cum on his tongue, which he swirled around Even’s fingers that kept burying themselves in his mouth.

Isak moaned with the fingers between his lips, until he had wiped them off clean. Even kneeling between his legs, removed his fingers and leaned over to kiss the bridge of his nose, peppering it with kisses, to kiss later on Isak’s eyelids and forehead, the blond boy underneath him smiling at the tenderness.

“I’ll get a towel,” Even whispered after a kiss, but Isak was fast and surrounded his neck with his arms, pulling until Even fell on top of him.

“Stay,” he whispered. “We’ll clean that later.”

They were in the post-orgasm bliss stage, the hormones doing stuff in their brain that made them both feel cuddly, so Even spooned Isak, who purred when Even buried his big hand in his mane of hair. The figure skater left soft kisses on Even’s chest, and every now and then he’d tilt his chin asking for a kiss.

Time flew by with the two boys enjoying each other’s company. Isak could feel Even’s cum dripping from his ass, and it made him more desired than anything. Even would smile at him, tracing his facial traits with his inked index finger, and then he’d bring his body even closer to his own.

Isak was dozing off, his eyelids closing, although he did try to keep his eyes open, observing Even. The older boy laughed; it was too cute: the way Isak made the effort and how confused he looked. Post-orgasm Isak was the most beautiful sight any man could ever witness, and Even knew that he was privileged. Not everyone enjoyed this privacy with Isak.

“I’m gonna clean you now and we’ll go to sleep, baby,” Even whispered. Isak nodded, his eyes closed, and Even kissed his temple before standing up.

A very naked Even walked across the room to fetch that towel, and then Isak felt how he spread his legs a bit, a warm towel caressing the tender skin there before Even moved to his hole, cleaning it carefully. When he cleaned his chest, Isak’s eyes opened, half-lidded.

“What?” Even asked when he saw that Isak was observing him.

“Nothing.”

Even snorted, but didn’t say anything. He opened the wardrobe where he had his clothes. Isak, being as messy as he was, hadn’t bothered to take the clothes off his suitcase and had been taking the clothes he needed every day.

Even took two pairs of underwear and one of the T-shirts from the team, with _Næsheim_ written on the back, along with his number, 4.

He laughed when he saw that Isak wasn’t moving. “Do I have to dress you?”

Isak pouted, “Please? I’m sleepy.”

Even put his underwear on and jumped on the bed, “But only because you drive me fucking crazy,” he said. He pulled his underwear up Isak’s legs, kissing him there, finishing with a kiss on the hipbone.

Isak had meanwhile managed to put the T-shirt on, and once Even was next to him he cuddled immediately against Even’s bare chest. Even pulled the thick blanket over them and brought Isak closer, whose hand was against his clavicle.

“Sleep tight,” Even whispered.


	10. Mine Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak can't get closer to Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baaack!! 
> 
> thanks for the amazing feedback in the last chapter.
> 
> hope you like this one and thanks for reading!!

“Sorry for that,” Even said, tracing with his fingers the bruises that had flowered on Isak’s skin. On his thighs as well as on his collarbones. The ones on his hips had the shape of Even’s fingers.

Isak, in his underwear and his head buried in Even’s neck, just hummed. “It’s fine. I like it.” He wasn’t lying: he loved the idea of having the marks of what they had done yesterday lingering on his body.

It was the last day they’d spend inside this hotel room, before they went back to Oslo, to their daily lives: studying, training and meeting up with the guys when they won a match.

Isak knew that their bubble was about to explode, that they should talk about this, about _them_ , soon.

But not now.

Not when Even was tracing his fingers up and down his spine and leaving soft kisses on his mane of hair.

The bubble they had created in this room, in the mountains, allowed Isak not to think about what it meant, what would happen afterwards. That this would lead to a relationship, probably, or they’d just forget about it and pretend it was a hook-up.

But yesterday it had been quite different to the countless of times Isak had had sex with Even.

“Can we stay in here forever?” Even said, his hand travelling down Isak’s spine until it cupped his butt, to which Isak replied by rubbing his clothed crotch against Even’s, forcing the other boy to moan.

“You know that we have to be downstairs in two hours,” Isak replied. Not like he wanted to, though. He wondered if Jonas and Eva felt the same way.

“Well, let’s cuddle for two hours, then,” Even suggested.

And they did.

/

When Isak hopped in the bus, after going to the bathroom, Even was already sitting and gave him a wide smile. _Mine Right Now_ by Sigrid was blasting in his ears. Somehow it was the best song to match this whole situation.

He knew he shouldn’t give Even hopes, that he should take a seat with Vilde or Noora, but he sat next to him anyways. The smug grin on Even’s face widened, and it didn’t take long for him to intertwine his fingers with Isak’s.

Isak let it happen.

They didn’t talk much, both of them exhausted both from the sex and the skiing (although probably it was due to the former).

He soon fell asleep on Even’s chest, and so did the goaltender, his head on top of Isak’s. The figure skater didn’t know that he would wake up with a chat notification of a picture of Even and him snuggled against each other, sent by Vilde (followed by a row of hearts).

They finally reached Oslo’s central station, where the bus left them. Even, in those grey sweatpants that made Isak swoon, leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Text me, okay?”

“Even!” William shouted; all the boys were leaving. Even winked at him, turned, and left.

Even had been blocking Isak’s view, and behind him had stood Jonas, who then rose an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

“You have a lot of explanation to do as well,” he excused himself. He then noticed that the girls had already left.

Jonas pulled from his suitcase and then walked along his friend. They’d take the tram together. They had actually always taken the same tram line together, ever since they were kids.

“So, will you text him?”

Isak sighed, “I don’t know.”

/

Isak didn’t text him that day, nor the next one, nor the next week. He actually ended up avoiding the uni cafeteria, just in case he bumped into Even, and thankfully their training schedules were different.

But he knew that he couldn’t do this for longer, and that Even did deserve an explanation. Isak knew that he was being a dickhead. So, he sent him a text while he was sprawled on the sofa, Eskild watching some American reality show on TV.

It didn’t take long for the bubbles to appear on the screen.

_Can we meet?_

_Sure_

_Youngtorget, 18:00?_

_I’ll be there_

Isak hurried and got to Youngtorget at 17:56, snow falling around him. People were walking across the square, probably going home from work, some teenagers were hanging around, laughing and watching something on their phones.

And Isak stood in the middle of the square, alone, waiting for Even to arrive. His heart was beating faster and he could feel his knees tremble when he saw Even approach, his hands inside his denim jacket, his beautiful hair covered today by a red beanie.

Even smiled when he approached, and he leaned for a kiss, but Isak placed his hand on his chest before it was too late, and the beautiful smile on the goaltender faded.

They were quite close, close enough to let everybody at the square know that they weren’t just friends that were hanging around, that there was something between them, even if Isak didn’t know what it was. Nobody would ever think that the two boys got into this mess because Isak decided to fuck the whole ice hockey team.

“What’s wrong?” Even asked, disappointment pretty obvious in his voice.

Isak didn’t look up at first. Not because he was a coward, but because he knew he wouldn’t bare the pain in those beautiful blue eyes.

Isak gulped, “I don’t think… I know we are not dating but I don’t think we should.” He finally looked up, his hand still on Even’s chest, and he saw the pain there. A tear ran down his cheek and Even would have wiped it off if he hadn’t been so shocked.

“Why?”

Isak wiped the tear with the back of his hand, which he regretted, because now he didn’t have his hand on Even’s body. “I just… I’m not ready. Not after Alex.”

“You keep talking about Alex but never explain anything about what he means.”

“Even, I’m just not ready. In the end, I’ll get hurt.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

He turned around and left, tears now streaming down his cheeks, hands inside the pockets of his jacket and his head lowered, looking at the floor.

He heard Even shout his name behind him, but the goaltender stopped when he saw that Isak didn’t stop walking, that he didn’t look back or came back to his senses and ran across the square to kiss him as if they were in a film.

So Even stopped, standing in the middle of the square, watching Isak’s body among the crowd.

And Isak left.

_I will fall apart ('Cause you're mine right now)_ _  
If you break my heart ('Cause you're mine right now)  
Yet here we are  
And I ruin the moment 'cause I picture the end  
But I don't wanna go there, so I tell myself that_

_Hey, it's alright if we don't end up together  
'Cause you're mine right now_

/

“Where are you?” Katrin’s voice said, or, rather, _shouted_ , on the phone.

Isak knew that he shouldn’t tell her that he had just woken up, at 13:00, and that he had been sleeping since eight in the evening.

Or, at least, he shouldn’t tell her that he hadn’t abandoned his bedroom in almost twenty-four hours because of a boy. After getting home, the tears drying on his cheeks, he just took a bag of crisps and went into his bedroom. He had forgotten to switch off his phone, so it was Katrin’s call what had woken him up.

“I’m sick,” he lied, and then coughed.

“Isak, Vilde is here and you two were supposed to be training together. If you’re sick, you know what you have to do.”

“Call you in advance so that you can change the training session you had planned so that you can focus on just Vilde. Yeah, I know. Sorry.” He stood up and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He then noticed that the bag of crisps was on the bed, which meant that he had slept with it and now there’d be crisps all over his mattress. _Great_.

He pulled the curtains open, letting the winter sun in, and stood there with his eyes closed, feeling the warm sunlight kissing his face and bare chest.

“Call me when you feel better, you’ll have a double training session, you need to keep up with the rest,” she said. “ _No groaning_ , Isak,” she added when she heard the grunt.

“Yes, mum. Sorry, mum.” He could see the smile on Katrin’s face over the phone. She worried too much.

“Take care, Isak,” she said, this time with fondness in her voice.

After the call, Isak looked around and saw the mess that was his bedroom. His jeans, jumper and jacket were still on the floor, where he had left them right before getting into bed underneath the blanket. And that meant that they would be now all humid and damp due to the snow.

Fantastic.

He sighed, and decided to do it later. Now he’d take a shower to help him clear his mind, maybe it’d help him not to think about Even, which was the first word that came to mind when he woke up.

Even would probably hate him now, and he deserved that. He had been such a bastard with him, played with his feelings, even though it was supposed to be just sex, but he had fucked Even up anyways.

He didn’t deserve Even.

He decided that he needed some coffee, otherwise he’d spend the day feeling tired, and then he would take his shower. Maybe it’d help him forget what he was going through.

“Morning,” he said to Linn, who, surprisingly, was outside her bedroom. He rarely saw her in the kitchen. She was covered in a blanket and was drinking some tea.

The girl replied with a grunt, although she then squinted her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Isak was preparing the coffee, moving around their small kitchen. “Having breakfast?”

“You’re supposed to be training. That’s what your schedule says.”

He should probably take the schedule off the fridge, he thought. Eskild and Linn had learnt it by heart.

“I’m just… a bit sick.”

“As in, soul sick?” The girl said behind his back. Isak looked at the tills in front of him, the pot of coffee in his hands, before he looked over his shoulder.

“How do you know me so well?”

The girl shrugged, “I’m a good observer, you look like you’re not okay… in the soul.”

Isak sat on the chair in front of her, waiting for his coffee, but didn’t say anything.

“So?” The girl insisted. “Come on, I won’t bug you as much as Eskild does.”

Isak scratched one of his cheeks and sighed, “It’s about… Even.”

The girl rose her eyebrows, as if expecting him to keep talking.

“We just… We’ve been… fooling around,” It was the best way to express it, Isak thought. “And I think he wants something more, like, a _relationship_. But I’m not ready.”

“Because of Alex?”

In that moment, their coffee machine boiled. Isak stood up and served himself some. Black coffee would be just fine.

“Yeah,” he muttered while he sat back again. “Because of Alex.”

“Fuck Alex. You don’t have to spend the rest of your life making choices based on Alex. I’m sure Even is nice.”

Isak was shocked, not by what she was saying, but because he had never heard her talk so much. He snorted, “It’s not that easy. I mean, not for me. I’m still trying to recover.”

“What are you doing to recover?”

Okay, so he should probably tell her, and she’d tell Eskild.

He grimaced a bit before talking, “Having sex with the whole ice hockey team?”

It was now her turn to snort. “Yeah, sounds like great health-care.”

“Are you slut shaming me?”

The girl rolled her eyes, “I’m _not_. But… how does it make you feel?”

Isak shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “I like sex.”

“I mean, how do _they_ make you feel?”

“It’s different with each of them. Some are… uh… a bit more aggressive. Even isn’t, he’s really sweet.”

“And how do you feel afterwards?”

Isak shrugged again. “I don’t know. They are all in for the sex, you know? Me too, I guess. They always leave, except for Even. He’s into cuddling.” Isak couldn’t help but smile when he remembered the last night he had spent with the goaltender.

“And… when they leave, how do you feel?”

They stayed a few minutes in silence; Linn wanted to give him some time for his answer. Isak gulped, the realisation hitting hard. “Like… like it was with Alex.” His voice broke at the end.

Linn didn’t reply at first, and he couldn’t meet her gaze. “So, maybe, it’s not self care or recover after all.”

“But… I don’t want a relationship.”

“I’m not saying that you should have one, but maybe this… thing with the boys is not the best. Have you ever heard of sex as a coping mechanism?”

“Ugh, stop it,” Isak groaned. Linn had actually started a degree on Psychology, but didn’t finish it.

“Hey, Isak,” she said softly. “I’m just trying to help. You might be having sex not because you enjoy it, but as a way to try to numb yourself.”

“Right... Okay.” He stood up. “I’ll be in my bedroom.”

He didn’t plan on doing anything for the day. Maybe he’d watch some Netflix and then he’d eat something. It’s not like he actually wanted to, but the body of a figure skater always needed food.

His Netflix session was interrupted by Jonas calling him.

“Hey,” he muttered, his eyes lost in the screen of his laptop. He hadn’t bothered to pause the movie.

“What on Earth did you text him?” Jonas asked from the other side of the phone line. He could hear him walk.

“What?”

“Even? What happened?”

“How do you know that something happened?” Isak then stopped the movie.

“I went to the stadium to practice,” Jonas began but Isak cut him off.

“Ha! You don’t train today. But Eva does…”

His friend sighed, “Whatever, Isak. But I saw Even. He was in the rink, scoring goals on his own. And he looked pretty angry.”

“And you immediately thought that it was my fault?”

“Not your fault, but I know that you’re somehow involved in this.”

Isak sighed. “I told him I don’t want anything.”

“I see. After you made him believe that he had a chance? It’s not like you’re obliged to date him, you know that, but that is not nice.”

“Ugh, please, Jonas, not again. I had this conversation with Linn already.”

“You should say sorry, at least.”

Isak was about to snap back, he wanted to say that Jonas wasn’t his mother, but his best friend hung up before he did so.

He sighed and locked his phone before throwing it on the bed. He just needed some peace and nobody would ruin it.

/

A few days later, Isak was drying his hair after showering when his phone buzzed. He was supposed to meet Jonas to go skating to the stadium that evening.

He let the towel fall to the floor and unlocked his phone.

Sharing is caring

CHRIS

Isak, we won the match yesterday!

He was about to reply when a short message popped up on the screen.

_Even has left the group_.

The short notice was followed by a text from Mikael.

MIKKI

??

well

more isak for us

Before they got their hopes up, Isak typed, his fingers still damp, which made it difficult to write.

sorry guys

busy

Also, he didn’t really want to meet up with them.

Not after everything that had happened with Even.

Katrin had scheduled two more hours for him for his training tomorrow morning, and Jonas would try to help him today so that he could easily catch up. He got to the locker room before Jonas, who _always_ was late, and he stopped in his tracks when he saw the person getting dressed inside.

Even must had heard him, because he looked over his shoulder, looking him up and down. “Are you going to stand there?” He asked.

Isak gulped. He didn’t really want to, but his eyes focused on his crotch. The problem of having Even wearing just white clad underwear.

Isak left his gym bag on one of the benches, right across of Even. The silence was unbearable, so he decided to speak up.

“Even, I–“

Even turned around after putting his T-shirt on. “Isak, it’s fine. You don’t owe me anything. I just… I think I got the signals wrong.”

Isak, who had been avoiding his gaze, finally looked in his eyes. He did look hurt. He opened his mouth a few times before replying.

“I just… I’m sorry. I was such a bastard.”

“You were,” Even admitted, and it hurt. “Until, like, two days ago. I’ve gotten over it, don’t worry.”

“Again, I’m sorry.”

Their conversation was followed by silence, again. Isak had soon changed and was about to enter the stadium when Even coughed.

“Are you going to meet up with the boys?”

Isak shook his head slightly. “No.”

“You don’t have to give it up because of me, you know that, right?”

“No, I mean… I just don’t want to. Uh… I think it wasn’t healthy.”

Even, with his backpack hanging from one shoulder, gave him a pitying smile. “See you around, Isak.”

Isak smiled back, sadness pretty visible. “Yeah. See you, Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: sorry!


	11. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak realises how much Even cares for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so things are getting better for our boys!!
> 
> but this is not the end, this is actually like the middle of the plot, so more to come!

Isak almost fell on the cold ice, after having landed in a bad position, his left ankle now aching. He tried to keep going, but he knew that he wasn’t skating properly.

And Katrin would be angry, so he tried to do a [triple axel.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBWLP-iDUqg)

And, of course, he failed miserably.

Katrin stopped the music and skated towards him, “What on Earth were you thinking?” She helped him stand up. “Are you mad? How did you even try a triple axel without having trained before?”

“I just… I know I was slacking, I wanted to prove that I’m actually working.”

The woman just sighed, hands on her hips, “Well, next time practice what we’ve agreed on and don’t try stupid shit. You could have broken your ankle! And you know that it’s a difficult flip.”

“Sorry,” Isak said, still gasping.

“Isak, what’s gotten into you?” She asked softly. “You pretended to be sick,” she said. “Because I _know_ that you were faking it,” she quickly added when she saw that he was about to try and deny the accusation. “And your movements are not as swift as they used to.”

“I’m just stressed with uni,” he explained while they skated to the edge of the rink.

“You’re always stressed with uni,” she snapped back. She clearly didn’t believe him. They jumped outside the rink, and she observed him while he took his skates off.

“I think you have some personal problems that you haven’t solved.”

_How can she read my fucking mind?_ , Isak thought.

When he didn’t reply, she just sighed again. “Anyways, Isak, I expect you to be exceptional at the championship. You still have months for improvement. Don’t make me send just Jonas, it’s not something I want to do.”

/

The music was so loud that it was impossible to hear one self when talking, even if you tried to shout.

It’s not like Isak cared right now about talking or not, not when he was pressed against the wall, Chris’ hands on his hips and the brunette’s lips exploring his neck. With his arms thrown over Chris’ neck, Isak held a joint between two of his fingers, his eyes closed and lips partly open in bliss.

They were celebrating the last victory of the female ice hockey team, Eva’s apartment crowded, blue and pink lights illuminating the living room.

He hadn’t met with the ice hockey boys since the trip.

Or, rather, since Even.

But he wasn’t thinking about Even now. He wasn’t there, only William and Chris had come. And thank God, otherwise Isak wouldn’t have known how to behave: it would’ve been awkward.

Isak pushed Chris’ chest a bit, “I need to go to the bathroom,” he shouted when he saw the confusion on the boy’s face. He seemed to have understood him, because he pointed with his finger to the floor, as if saying that he’d be waiting for him, and then winked at him.

Isak took another drag from his joint and then handed it to Chris before leaving to the bathroom.

The door opened and hit something, and then Isak tried to close it, before someone else opened it from inside.

Isak entered and closed the door, muffling the loud music outside the small room. “Kan jeg tisse?”

The curly boy frowned and then giggled softly, “I’m an exchange student.”

“Oh, do you mind if I pee?”

The boy shrugged, so Isak sat on the toilet, his jeans pooling around his ankles. That way he could cover his private bits.

“What are you looking for?” He asked him when he saw the green-eyed open a drawer.

“Some pills,” the boy explained, giving him his back, but looking at Isak through the mirror.

Isak pulled his jeans and underwear up and then opened one of the drawers. “Eva keeps them here.”

He took a small bottle, “This can work,” he told the other boy, who was observing all of his movements.

Isak then got inside the bathtub, shaking the bottle in front of him, and the boy jumped and sat next to him.

“This won’t make you feel down,” Isak told him. He opened the bottle and let one of the pills fall in his mouth.

After that he handed the bottle to the other boy, who tried to do the same, but no pill fell. “Shit, that was the last one.”

“I don’t mind sharing,” Isak said, and then showed him his tongue, a teasing gaze in his eyes. The pill stood in the middle. There were more pills in the drawers, but he knew better than telling him.

“Fuck,” the other boy muttered, before leaning over and kissing Isak.

/

When walking down the streets of Oslo, Isak then remembered that he didn’t know the guy’s name.

He didn’t care either.

Sometimes one of them would scream something stupid and then both of them would laugh. Isak had lost count of how much alcohol, weed and pills he had ingested, but he knew that it wasn’t the perfect mix for him, based on previous experiences.

But right now he didn’t care.

Not when he was about to get fucked.

He only knew that the dude was Dutch, and he was here for a semester.

Isak began to hysterically laugh, for no reason whatsoever. The other boy smiled at him, and took a drag of his joint. “You’re so fucked up.”

Isak’s head snapped, his laughter dying in the moment. His eyes went wide, pupils completely blown. “Don’t say that.”

“What? I just–“

Isak pushed him, and the boy almost tripped and fell to the cold floor. “Hey!”

“I’m _not_ fucked up!” Isak shouted in the cold and silent street. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

Alex’ voice had appeared in his mind, telling him that he was fucked up, crazy. The guys’ words reminded him of his abusive ex, and an irrational fear filled his body.

The soft expression that had reigned over the boy’s face changed. “Whatever. Fuck off, I’m going home alone.” He gave him a finger and left, leaving Isak alone in the middle of the street.

He looked around, not really knowing where he was. There was a tram stop a few meters away from him, but no tram would come in a few hours.

He took his phone, sobbing, and tried to unlock it. The tears made everything blurry and he couldn’t even see if he was typing his password correctly. In the end, his phone blocked itself, after so many wrong passwords.

“ _Shit_.”

He walked and sat at the tram stop, placing his knees against his chest and his arms around his shin.

“I’m not fucked up, I’m not fucked up, I’m not fucked up…” he kept whispering to himself, the images of Alex insulting and degrading him flashing in his mind.

The cold Norwegian winter reached his body, his muscles numb and his head dizzy both due to the tears and the substances in his body. But he stayed there, repeating over and over again that there was nothing wrong with him.

/

There was a glass of water on the nightstand, which Isak eagerly drank, although his head hurt with every movement he made.

He had a white T-shirt on, his jeans were on the floor (he was wearing someone’s pyjamas), and he had woken up in a bedroom that wasn’t his own, covered in quite a few blankets.

Nor Eskild’s or Linn’s.

He also didn’t remember getting back home.

He sat up on the bed, looking around, and then he saw the drawings hanging around the room, the guitar against the wardrobe and the paint brushes inside a mug with the uni logo.

This was Even’s bedroom.

He stood and walked around the room, his muscles aching. He saw the portraits of some of the ice hockey boys Even was working on, sprawled on the table, and there was an easel by the window.

He opened the door slowly, which creaked, and walked down the corridor. Someone was listening to the radio in the living room.

When he entered into the room, standing by the door, he saw Even cleaning, his hair still dishevelled; probably he had just woken up. His mane looked like it always did whey they had sex in the past.

“Hi?” He said in a high-pitched voice.

Even turned around and smiled at him.

_Fuck_. That smile always made his knees go weak.

“How, how did-?”

“Why did you wake up here?”

Isak nodded, and slightly got in the room.

Even switched off the radio and walked towards him, “We found you.”

“We?”

“Mikael and I. We had just left a party and were going to another one. And we saw you… Sitting and waiting for the tram, shivering and asleep.”

“Oh.”

“Did we… You know?”

“I slept on the sofa.” Isak then saw the pillow and blanket that were on the sofa behind Even.

“What happened?” Even asked.

“I just… Mixed too much stuff. And…” He decided not to tell him about the exchange student. “I don’t know, I guess I just ended there.”

“You kept repeating something, when Mikael and I carried you home.”

Isak rose his eyebrows.

Even cupped his chin and caressed his cheek with his thumb. “You know that you are not fucked up, right?” He waited for Isak to answer, but carried out when he realised that Isak expected him to continue. “Shit, Isak, we were scared. We didn’t know how many hours you had been out there.” He kissed him on the cheek, a soft innocent kiss, almost like a kiss between friends. “But you’re safe now. Come on, I’ll make you breakfast.”

He left to the kitchen, and Isak moved his head, trailing his movement.

Isak stood by the threshold, observing the back of Even’s body while he cooked. The way his blades were visible through his white T-shirt, or how his shorts revealed the creamy skin of his longs legs, covered by a thin layer of golden hair, or the way his T-shirt let a bit of his hipbone visible, a hipbone that Isak had gripped tightly when they had fucked.

“I just freaked out.”

“Hmm?” Even said, looking at him over his shoulders.

“Yesterday, I was going home with a guy I met. And he said that I was fucked up, and I freaked out.”

“Why?”

“You know that I told you not to call me Issy?”

Isak was now leaning against the table, his back slightly curved, and Even had turned around, his back against the countertop.

Even slightly nodded, his arms crossed across his chest.

“It’s just… It reminds me of someone, a dark period of my life and…”

“Isak, I figured it out,” Even interrupted.

Isak looked at him, his golden curls still messy and all over the place, his lips slightly parted and his eyes full of curiosity. “You have?”

Even nodded. He wasn’t going to tell him that he had seen him in the library way before they met, and that he had assumed that the boy that Isak had called Alex was the reason why he had looked so distressed, though. He didn’t want to be seen like a stalker.

He just cared about Isak.

Even walked across the kitchen and opened his arms, bringing Isak against his chest, hugging him. “He won’t hurt you, ever again.” He whispered against his ear, running a hand up and down his back. “Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

/

“So, what about you and Even?” Jonas asked him with his mouth full of kebab.

It had been a week since Isak woke up in Even’s bed. The boy rolled his eyes and took another gulp from his beer, which was almost empty. “I told you, there’s nothing between us.”

They were at Jonas’ flat, and they were supposed to go out that night.

“Okay, but you’ve fucked.”

Isak shrugged. “Yeah, we have, during the trip. And?”

Jonas shrugged this time, “Nothing. Good for you, he’s hot.”

Isak laughed, “ _He’s hot_?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I told him about Alex.”

“Did it feel good?”

“Yeah, it was relieving.”

“Good,” the brunette boy answered.

Isak just shook his head, a smirk on his face. “And what about you and Eva? You two don’t update me and I’m your best friend.”

“We’re taking it chill, you know? No need to rush things.”

“So you fuck?”

Jonas shrugged again, “Yeah? But we do have dates, too.”

“Aaaw,” Isak cowed. “Is she going to that party tonight? She didn’t mention anything.”

“Nah, she wants to train tomorrow with the team. But Magnus is.”

“Magnus is the reason we got invited.” Isak lit up a joint and took a drag.

“Yeah, and he’ll be angry if we don’t get there soon.”

/

Isak didn’t know anybody at the party. That was the thing with Magnus and his friends, he didn’t know any of them. Magnus wasn’t into figure skating or hockey, so he began to hang out with other people. Both Isak and Jonas spent less time with him, but they were all in contact and tried to meet up once a month, at least.

So when he didn’t recognize any face, Isak wasn’t surprised.

It was weird, being somewhere where people didn’t know him. A girl who was clearly flirting while he grabbed a beer from the fridge told him that she had seen him figure skate, but other than her nobody had mentioned knowing him.

And Isak danced to the beat of the music, his curls springing free. He tried not to think about uni, or Katrin and her trainings, or Even and everything that happened between them.

The alcohol and the weed made him feel free, not worrying about what was happening around him, or who was dancing in the living room of this flat.

He didn’t care.

Until he felt a hand on his hip, his eyes opening wide open.

“Issy!” A voice said in his ear, quite loud.

_The voice._

He turned around, knowing what to expect, the fingers on his hips burning.

“Isak! Long time no see!”

He didn’t want to hear that voice ever again. He wished the music was even louder so that he couldn’t hear it.

“A– Alex…”

He tried to pull the fingers away from his hipbone, without luck.

“Hey, Isak, come on.” He held him tightly from the hip, his other hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. “No need to be rude. We can talk. Exes talk.”

  
“Alex, I don’t want to…” His voice died out, he almost felt like no scream would come out of his throat.. He tried to push against his chest, now that Alex was _too close_ , talking in his ear to try and make himself heard. But Alex had always been way stronger than him; back when they were together he went to the gym every day. Sometimes he even stood Isak up to go and train with his friends.

He kept pushing, without success.

Everything happened in a blur. He saw a mop of curly brown hair moving and pushing Alex, a scream tearing the sound of the music. He didn’t know whether it was him the one who made it or someone else.

He saw a fist hit Alex’s jaw and then that same person was pulling him away, outside the flat. Isak’s eyes, full of tears, lingered on Alex, who was on the floor and bleeding. Jonas was standing next to him and shouting.

Once outside, he focused on the face of his saviour, the cold air filling his lungs.

“Isak, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

_Even_.

“Even… He… You… You’re here.”

Even hugged him, pressing him against his chest, waiting until his sobs died out.

They were both kneeling on the pavement, cold against their knees.

“I just… How did he?”

“Shh,” Even said. “Follow my voice and relax. Don’t think about it. He can’t hurt you. He won’t hurt you. Take a deep breath, Isak.”

Once he had stopped panting, Isak looked up at Even, who still had his arms around his waist. Even brushed the tears away.

“You know what I hate the most?”

“What?” Even asked softly.

“That the first thing I thought when I saw him bleeding on the floor was if he was okay and that it was my fault.”

“Hey, Isak,” he ran a thumb across his cheek. “It’s not your fault. He did something he shouldn’t have, and I hit him because he deserved it. And he’ll be fine.”

So it had been Even the one to hit him?

Also, when did he get here?

Isak looked at him, observing the tenderness in his calm blue eyes. A tenderness he had never seen in Alex’ eyes or behaviour.

Isak sat up a bit, feeling Even’s fingers now on his hip. Opposite to Alex’s, they didn’t feel like they were burning.

“Even?”

“Hmm?” The boy replied; their noses were touching, and Even was observing every trait on Isak’s face.

“Let me love you,” Isak whispered, before leaning closer and sealing their lips.


	12. Sun & Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sun always comes a storm…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff, smut and angst in the same chapter!! Hope you like this. This is like the main moment of the story, but there's still more to come!

“Valtersen!”

Isak looked to his left, where Even’s trainer was standing. The woman, Siv, approached him while the team kept training.

“You’re distracting Næsheim, he keeps staring and giving you little waves and what I need is for him to stop the goals.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

The woman sighed and looked at her watch. “They are about to finish. I guess I can make them change their positions. If he moves he won’t have a chance to get distracted by your pretty face.” Siv smiled at him. Of course she knew what they had.

She blew the whistle and the team approached the edge of the rink.

“Even, next time don’t invite your boyfriend to your trainings, you can’t concentrate.” Her comment was followed by a choir of laughter and whistles from the other boys and a pat on his shoulder from William, a flustered Even looking at the floor.

“I want you to move, so Even will be one of the forwards. William, you’ll be the goaltender. Three against three. Now.” She blew the whistle again.

Before he left, Even pulled the protection from his helmet up and kissed Isak, which earned him a scowl from Siv.

The boys played again, although one could see that they didn’t take it that seriously. It was friends playing with friends at the end of a training session.

Even moved with elegance, considering that this was a sport known for its brutality. It almost reminded Isak of himself when he figure-skated. Even was also highly skilled at hockey, despite the fact that he was the goaltender and didn’t move much while playing.

Chris clashed against him, trying to take the hockey puck from him. Even almost fell to the floor, and he cursed at his teammate. Isak heard the _Fuck you, Chris!_ and Siv rolled her eyes at the boys.

Soon the coach blew her whistle again and the training session was over. Isak waited for Even outside the locker room, hearing the laughter and teasing coming from inside, the sound of the showers audible every now and then.

Even came out, his gym bag hanging from his shoulder and his mane of hair still damp. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend leaning against the wall.

“Hei.” He approached and gave him a chaste kiss, his hands on Isak’s shoulders.

“Hei. Siv says I keep distracting you,” Isak said. They had their foreheads against each other, Even nuzzling Isak’s nose.

“Of course you do. That’s because you’re fucking hot.”

Isak smiled and kissed him. “Wanna have dinner?”

Even intertwined their fingers. “How could I ever say no?

/

It had been a week since Isak saw Alex and Even hit that dude.

A week since they kissed in that street.

Even had wanted to give Isak some time to think about it, about what he had said (he wasn’t going to lie, those words, _Let me love you,_ had been running in his head ever since). He didn’t want Isak to rush it and then fuck it up.

Also, he didn’t know if Isak did mean it, or just blurted it out because of the situation, so he wanted to give him some time.

So the day afterwards he just texted him to make sure that he was okay. And Isak replied with an emoji.

The second day they didn’t talk, but Isak did send him a meme. They didn’t talk the third day either, but the fourth day Even asked him if he wanted to go for a coffee after Isak finished at the laboratory.

They decided to order their coffees for take-away and went for a walk, shoulders bumping, talking about everything and nothing, until Isak brought it up.

“So… You and I?” He didn’t look at Even at first.

They were in a park, and Even stopped walking, and Isak finally looked at him.

_God, he’s gorgeous_ , Isak thought. Despite all the layers and the scarf, he was beautiful.

“You and I,” Even repeated.

“Uh… I’ve been thinking about it,” Isak began.

Even hummed, as if telling him that he was listening, telling him that it was okay for him to express his feelings.

They were closer now.

“I don’t want you to think that it is a rushed decision. I thought about it. A lot. And you can say no, of course, because I was a dickhead back during the trip. But I was scared of feeling trapped again, so I ran. But… Now I know that you care and… uh… I might overreact in the future but I’m still healing and I know that you understand that. You care so much.”

Even smiled at him, he knew where he was going.

“So, I wanted to know if… If you and I… If we could, be _boyfriends_?”

Even smiled at him, “Oh, Isak, how cute you are.” He placed his fingers on his jaw and tilted his head up. “Can I kiss you?”

Isak smiled back, and nodded. It was a soft kiss, intimate, and there was much being said with it.

When they split apart, Even kissed the tip of his nose. “So, can I call you boyfriend?”

Isak laughed, “Yeah, you can.”

The rest is history.

/

“You’re so gorgeous,” Even said, pulling one curl behind his ear, his finger then tracing the bone structure of Isak’s face.

Isak, who was straddling him, blushed before hiding his face in Even’s neck. “Will you ever stop saying that?”

“Of course not. If you’re pretty, you need to be told so, baby.”

_Baby_.

It felt nice and the word did things to Isak’s stomach.

Even’s hair was still damp, after they both had changed into more comfortable clothes. They had ordered Chinese food and ate it in Even’s bedroom.

“Siv says that I keep distracting you,” Isak said.

Even smiled. “You do. She’ll have to get used to it, though.”

“I don’t want you to slack because of me.”

“It’s fine, really. I just…”

Even ran his index finger up and down his boyfriend’s nose, then going to his lips.

“You just what?”

“I just… Can’t believe we’re together.”

Isak smiled and a blush covered his cheeks. “Me neither. But I like it.”

Even smiled back and kissed him, slowly, almost as if he were dragging it because he didn’t want it to finish.

“What’s your schedule tomorrow?” Even asked him after he broke the kiss, his eyes lost in Isak’s green ones. He couldn’t help but run his fingers across his boyfriend’s hair.

“My lecture got cancelled,” Isak replied, intertwining their fingers and legs. “And you?”

“I have a lecture at 9, but you can stay here and sleep more if you want.”

Isak gave him a kiss on the cheek. “That’d be good, yeah.”

“I’ll make sure that there’s enough coffee for you when you wake up.”

Isak almost died of tenderness. He couldn’t believe that someone was so willing to give it to him, but, mostly, he couldn’t believe that he was actually worth of it.

/

He had heard the water from the shower, and the closet being opened, and Even putting his belt on.

“Evy?” He whispered. It was still dark outside when he stretched his arms, looking over his shoulder to try and see where Even was.

He heard steps and then Even knelt by the bed. “Sleep, sweetheart.” He kissed him on the temple. “There’s coffee in the kitchen.”

Isak closed his eyes again and heard him leave, and when he opened them again it was almost eleven.

He stood up and stretched his arms, yawning. His jeans and sweatshirt were on the floor, since he had slept in his underwear, and he assumed that Even wouldn’t mind if he took some of his clothes.

He opened the closet, looking for a pair of sweatpants, but what he found instead was one of Even’s ice hockey uniforms, with his surname on the back.

Without hesitation, Isak put it on. And then, something fell on the floor. When Isak saw it, he smirked and went to the bathroom. Coffee could wait.

Meanwhile, Even was sitting while listening to his boring lecturer talk about something he actually cared about, but the man made it sound so boring that he had been scrolling through his social media on his laptop.

He got a message from Isak, a _good morning_ followed by a smiley. He had also attached a pic, so he opened the conversation.

And his jaw fell open.

He looked behind, but luckily there were no students sitting behind him.

_What a tease_ , Even thought, still not believing that his sweet Isak would send this, knowing that Even was at uni.

It seemed that he had found his pair of jockstrap and his team T-shirt.

He had taken a picture in front of the bathroom mirror, sitting on the sink, with Even’s jockstrap on. With one hand he held the T-shirt, a bit big on him, so that it didn’t cover his (in Even’s opinion: perfect) butt.

Something caught his attention, and he zoomed in the area of Isak’s blades, where Even’s surname spread.

Næsheim **’s**.

Isak had added an _‘s_. It looked like he had used one of Even’s brushes.

_Fuck_.

He felt his dick harden, his blood rushing to that area, making him feel dizzy.

He quickly texted him.

EVEN

Baby

Stay right there

He looked at his lecturer, then at the PowerPoint that he could easily read at home, and then felt his dick twitch. “Fuck it,” he murmured to himself. He closed his laptop and put it inside his backpack and ran to his fucking apartment.

When he got there, he was out of breath, and he had some difficulties opening the door with his keys.

“Isak?” He called out when he entered the living room. He assumed that the figure skater would be in the bedroom.

Indeed, when he opened the door of his bedroom, he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“Fuck, baby.” He couldn’t help but feel his groin with his hand. He got closer to Isak, who was on all fours. “So fucking beautiful.”

Isak moved around and, kneeling, placed his arms around Even’s neck, kissing him. Even slightly patted his butt, before pulling from the elastic jockstrap, which earned him a delicious whine from Isak.

Even held his boy from underneath his thighs and made him lay on his back, feeling his pulsing hole with his fingers. Without much hesitation, he knelt in front of the bed, taking his sweatshirt off.

Isak was about to do so, but Even held him from the wrists when his hands reached the hem of the red T-shirt with Even’s surname on the back.

Or, _Næsheim **’s**_ now.

“Don’t take it off, it’s hot.”

Without much hesitation, he licked Isak’s rosy hole, never breaking eye contact as he did so. But Isak was too gone and let his head fall on the mattress, one hand gripping the sheets while the other held Even between his cheeks.

Isak kept whining and saying his name out loud.

Thanks to his hook-ups with Even, he had discovered that the boy was great at eating ass. He knew when to be slow and when he should go faster, when he had to bite his cheeks, or when Isak needed soft kisses on his thighs.

“Even…” Isak whispered after a while, to which Even hummed against his butt. “Finger me.”

Even stood up and cleaned the saliva on his chin with the back of his hand. He took the jockstrap off and threw it to the floor. He then opened the drawer of his nightstand, Isak whimpering behind him, and then he took the chance to take his jeans and underwear off.

“Fuck,” Isak grunted when he saw the erection his boyfriend was sporting. “I _need_ to suck you, I want to make you feel good, Even.”

They could do a 69, even if that’s something you did when you lived with your parents and had no time.

“I wanna suck you, too,” Even said, knees to each side of Isak’s shoulders. He leaned over, coating his fingers with lube, and pressed one inside. He then engulfed Isak’s dick, to which Isak moved his hips upwards, moaning with Even’s dick inside.

He knew that he would get tired soon in this position, so he soon added a second finger, his legs feeling weak due to the things Isak’s swirling tongue was doing.

He stopped blowing the figure skater with a loud _pop_ , about to add a third finger, but Isak held his arm.

“I want to feel you,” Isak said.

Even moved and sat next to him, taking the chance to kiss him, leaving a bit of lube on his jaw. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t. And I trust you. I wanna feel you filling me up.”

Even grunted at that and stood up, positioning himself between Isak’s legs. He then coated his dick with lube and pressed the tip against the entrance, leaning over to kiss Isak.

“So gorgeous, Isak, all reddened and needy. So fucking gorgeous.” He then pressed inside, just a bit, observing every movement on his boyfriend’s face. He pulled the T-shirt up to Isak’s armpits, running his fingers up and down Isak’s ribs. He pulled from Isak’s belly piercing, making him gasp, and with his teeth he bit one of his nipples.

With his forearms to each side of Isak’s head, he smiled at him and then kissed him, running his fingers across his mane of sweaty hair.

“Ready, baby? I’ll go in slowly, don’t worry.”

Isak nodded, his legs tight around Even’s hips. “ _Please_ ,” he begged, and how could Even say no?

He slowly thrust in, feeling the walls stretching around him. “Fuck, Isak…” He groaned against the boy’s neck. “So fucking tight. So fucking perfect.”

His boy ran his nails down his back, to which Even replied by thrusting even further, until he bottomed out.

He looked at Isak, their foreheads against each other, and nuzzled his nose, smiling. “Kiss me,” he whispered, to which Isak obliged.

Tears had formed in Isak’s eyes, running down his cheeks. “Everything okay? You want me to stop?”

Isak shook his head before kissing the tip of Even’s nose. “You just make me feel cared.”

Even gave him a tender smile. “Baby…”

He felt Isak pressing his thighs, still around his waist, as if trying Even to move. “Make love to me, Even. Please.”

Even smiled again and began to undulate his hips, their eyes locked. Isak arched his back, pressing their chests together, and let out a soft _fuck_ when Even hit his prostate.

Even held Isak’s arms and pushed them until they were pressed against the bed above Isak’s head, and then intertwined their fingers.

Isak was a moaning mess, babbling Even’s name, his open mouth looking for Even’s, who gladly kissed him while he increased the speed.

Even knew that Mutta could probably hear the sound of the bead creaking, as well as the slaps and moans, but he didn’t care.

Not when he was making Isak feel good.

Even’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, sometimes missing Isak’s sweet spot.

“Even, Even…” Isak moaned, holding his hand tighter. “Touch me, please.”

Even didn’t hesitate and tugged Isak’s dick, and soon his boyfriend was tensing his abs, groaning and wailing.

Even was also reaching orgasm, shouting Isak’s name. Isak spilled all over his tummy and chest, his hands gripping Even’s shoulders tightly. Even felt how Isak’s legs fell to his sides, trembling, too spent.

“Inside,” Isak managed to say, Even still thrusting inside.

That word was the only thing Even needed to hear to come inside his boyfriend, his orgasm tingling all over his body.

Exhausted and panting, he kissed Isak before slowly pulling out, falling next to Isak, who soon got on top of him, his face against his shoulder.

Even knew that he would have to change the sheets, but right now they’d just enjoy each other’s company in the post-orgasm bliss. He removed the T-shirt Isak so that he could be more comfortable.

“That was…” Isak began.

“… Amazing,” Even ended.

It had begun to rain outside, the sky darkened and every now and then they could hear a thunder, or a lightning illuminated their bedroom.

Even ran his fingers up and down Isak’s sweaty back, giving him soft kisses on his temple. Sometimes Isak would mumble something, followed by soft and tender kisses on Even’s salty neck, and Even would soothe him with tender words.

“Let me take a towel.”

But Isak held him tighter. “Don’t leave.”

“Baby, this might sound quite lousy but my sperm is dripping out your ass.”

Isak laughed before looking up, asking for a kiss. “I don’t care. Stay.”

And Even stayed.

/

Even began to hang out with Isak and his friends, and they went out for coffee together, or partied together. And Even would come and see Isak during his trainings, clapped every time he landed well (Katrin had to tell him to stop).

Isak had forgotten how much he loved holding hands while walking down the street, or waking up to make Even breakfast (although, usually it was Even the one to wake up to make coffee).

And Eskild screaked one day when he came home from work and found them cuddling on the sofa, under a blanket, while watching a movie.

So life was good.

_Too good_.

Specially considering how rough the last year had been for Isak.

/

They had this little tradition where they had dinner together once a week, and usually one of them would stay over.

And Isak loved lazily hanging around with Even. They were currently in the former’s bedroom, Isak on his chest while texting with Vilde, and Even was using Isak’s butt as a pillow while he texted Mikael and Mutta in a chat group.

“Vilde says that someone is hosting a party tonight,” Isak said, looking at Even over his shoulder.

The ice skater stretched his neck to look at his boyfriend. “Are you going?”

“Do you wanna go?”

“Of course. If you are going, that’s it.”

Isak smirked, “I’ll tell Vilde to expect us there.”

/

Isak was thankful that Even had his hands in the back pocket of his jeans, otherwise he would’ve already fallen to the dance floor. He was about to take another sip of his beer when Even took the bottle from his hand.

“If you keep drinking I’ll have to take you all the way back home,” Even shouted in his ear so that he could hear him

Isak pouted at him, mad. Not because Even had seized his beer, but because he had removed one of his hands from his butt.

Isak kissed him, as if to bribe him, but knew that it wouldn’t work. “I’ll go and sit for a while,” he said, to which Even smiled and nuzzled his nose with his own.

On the sofa, he felt the dizziness; the flashing lights didn’t make things easier. He saw Even hug and chat with Eva and another girl that was in Eva’s female ice hockey team.

Isak decided that he needed some fresh air, and went to the garden. It was cold, and he should’ve taken his jacket with him, but at least the coldness made his head feel less wobbly.

“Hei,” a voice said behind him. He had been staring at the stars, so he didn’t turn around until the other person was standing next to him.

He saw him through the corner of his eyes. “Hi, Chris.”

“Too many people?”

Isak looked at him and nodded. “And too much alcohol, I must admit.”

“That’s what we’re here for, right?” Chris rose his beer, as if he were toasting, and took a gulp.”

A few seconds of silence passed until Chris talked again. “So… You and Even.”

Isak smiled. It was something he always did when someone mentioned Even’s name, or when he thought about him.

“Yeah, me and Even.”

“Good for you two. You make a nice couple. I’m glad he followed my advice.”

Isak frowned and finally looked at Chris, who looked like he was waiting for Isak’s reaction. “Your… advice?”

Chris shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, it was a long time ago, you know? We did a bet, I said that he would get laid with you. And, well, it worked!”

Isak felt something inside of him shatter, shock probably visible in his face.

“I… Give me a minute.”

“Isak!” Chris shouted behind him, but the figure skater ignored him.

He got inside the house again, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. He would never again cry over a man.

He tried to find him, but there were too many people in the living room, and Even was nowhere to be seen. He finally spotted him, chatting with Mutta by the door.

Perfect.

He went there, and when he approached the smile on Even’s face flattened.

Isak took his jacket, which he had left on the floor by the door, like everyone else, and tears began to flow.

“How dare you?! How fucking dare you?” He shouted. A few heads turned around, but he ignored them.

Even looked confused, and when he stretched his arms to place them on Isak’s hips, Isak pushed them away.

And with that, he left.

He walked across the dark streets. Even hadn’t tried to follow him, but he could feel his phone ringing in his pocket constantly.

But he didn’t want to hear anything from Even.

He got home, tears still streaming down his cheeks; it was difficult to breathe due to the sobs. He went to his bedroom, closing the door with a bang.

It was late, and he would probably wake someone up.

Once in his bed, he heard the door of his bedroom open.

“Isak, what’s wrong?”

Eskild got inside the bed and hugged him against his chest, running his fingers trough his hair to calm him.

“He used me, Eskild,” he sobbed. “He hurt me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah… sorry!! things will get better, though.


	13. Ever Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak makes bad decision, Even doesn't know why he fucked it up, someone gets what they deserved and Eva has a secret…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapters contains some violence. The fragment has been highlighted with a sentence in bold where the violence starts and another sentence in bold as well when the violent scene finishes. 
> 
> A little update but important for the plot!! I have almost finished writing this chapter, it just needs a bit of editing and changing some stuff, but I'm almost done. Expect another update soon.
> 
> Hope you like it (good times coming soon for Isak and Even, trust me!)

“Are you going to eat Cheetos for breakfast?” Eskild asked him.

Isak didn’t even bother to pause the show he was watching. “Eskild, I’m not in the mood.” To be honest, Eskild was surprised that Isak had left his bedroom.

Eskild sighed and, with a mug of coffee in hand, sat next to Isak. “I’m gonna call him.”

Isak finally took his eyes off his laptop screen. “No, you are not.”

“Yes, I _am_.” He played with one of Isak’s curls. “Isak, I’m sure there’s been a misunderstanding. I refuse to accept the idea that every lovely, hot guy out there is mean. And I also refuse to accept that Even used you.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Eskild, Chris said it; it was a bet. So he didn’t care. I’ll get over him.”

Eskild gave up and stood. “Whatever. You just keep self-destroying yourself.”

Isak ignored him, but knew that it was true. Yesterday he had spent the whole day in his bedroom, and because he liked pain he listened to Even’s playlist, which Even had recently updated, back when things were okay. He thought that maybe there was a hint in the songs, a hint that told him that it had all been a lie, that Even had been using him.

But he found none.

Instead, he only got songs that matched his current situation. He had to stop Robyn’s songs in order not to cry.

[Never gonna be broken-hearted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)   
[Ever again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)   
[(That shit's out the door)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)   
[I'm only gonna sing about love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)   
[Ever again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)   
[Never gonna let it happen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)   
[Then it won't be for all or nothing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)   
[Oh, I swear I'm never gonna be broken-hearted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)   
[Ever again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfK88LsB0fg)

/

He didn’t even bother to call him again. Isak had switched off his phone.

Also, he couldn’t even be bothered to leave his bedroom, where he had spent the last two days.

“For fuck’s sake, Even, this place stinks!” Mutta said when he entered the room. “You need to shower and change your clothes.”

He took the food he had taken in the boy’s bedroom yesterday. Even had barely eaten any. He looked at Even’s figure, covered in the blanket, eyes staring at the ceiling.

“Bro…” He got underneath the blanket with him. “Talk to me. What happened?”

Even finally looked at him, his voice deeper than usual and his throat dry. “I don’t know… And that’s what hurts the most, you know? That I hurt him and I don’t know why. And he won’t pick it up.”

In that moment, Mutta’s phone buzzed inside his pocket. “Shit. Sorry.” He looked at the screen. “It’s Eskild.”

Even looked at him in disbelief. “You… have Eskild’s phone number?”

Mutta shrugged, the phone still buzzing in his hand. “Yeah? We… uh… Bumped into each other in a party.”

Even laughed and gave him a knowing smile, “Yeah, right. Pick it up.” At least his friend laughed a bit, Mutta thought.

Mutta finally picked it up, a goofy smile on his face while he talked with Isak’s flatmate. “He says that he doesn’t want to talk to you,” Mutta said while Eskild kept talking.

Even sighed, “I _know_. I don’t need you to tell me again.”

“But he thinks that Eva and Jonas might convince him. He’s going to work now, so he’ll talk to them later.”

Once the call was over, Even hugged his friend. “Shit, Mutta, thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for. But now you’re going to take a shower and change into clean clothes.”

Even laughed, finally. “Yeah, okay.”

/

William was surprised by the knock on the door. He cleaned his hands and went to open it.

“What are you doing here?” He asked when he saw Isak.

Isak, instead, was looking at his apron, covered in flour. “You bake?”

William shrugged, “Yeah? It’s relaxing.”

Isak chuckled. “Doesn’t suit you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I need some relief. I need to forget.”

William frowned, “You and Even…?”

“The past is the past.” Isak entered in the living room. “Is Chis home?”

“Yeah, he’s in his–“

“Isak!” A voice interrupted him. Chris entered in the living room with a cocky smile. “Long time no see.”

Isak smiled. “Perfect. Come on you two, to one of your rooms.”

Without waiting for them, Isak walked to Chris’ bedroom, leaving the two other boys standing in their living room.

With a laugh William began to take his apron off, and Chris had already removed his T-shirt, doing fists of victory in the air, then walking with his flatmate to his bedroom, where Isak awaited.

/

William accompanied him to the door with just a pair of shorts, his hair still messy after what the three of them had just done.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay over?”

Isak shook his head, “I better go home. I haven’t been to uni last week and need to do some homework.”

“And Katrin hasn’t killed you?”

“I told her I have the flu.”

“Okay. Take care. You’re always welcome here.”

“Takk.”

It had been a week since the whole drama with Even, and it was also the first time Isak got out of his flat.

To fuck.

Eskild had also tried to convince him to talk to Jonas or Eva, and the brunette boy had actually showed up, but Isak refused to open the door. He was sure that the two of them had been sending him texts like crazy, but his phone was still switched off.

When he got inside his apartment, he found a ginger girl sitting in their sofa. “Eva…”

The girl turned and looked at him. “Where were you?”

“I… went for a walk. I needed some fresh air,” he lied. “And what are _you_ doing here? I already told Eskild I don’t want to talk with anybody about… you know what.”

“Would you at least tell us what happened? We want to _help_.”

Isak sighed. The girl was clearly mad at him (and he deserved it), and he didn’t want to make things worse. So he sat next to his friend.

“It was a bet,” he said while playing with his fingers.

“Uh? Who said that?”

“Chris.”

Eva groaned. “Isak, you can be so fucking dumb.”

“Wow, thanks for coming to insult me, Eva.”

“Shit, sorry, Isak, I’m sorry. I just want to help. Why would you listen to Chris and not Even?”

“I don’t need to hear his words. And now, if you don’t have anything to say… I want to take a shower.”

Eva opened her mouth, as if about to say something, but closed it again. She stood up and Isak went with her to the door.

Eva hugged him. “Think about it,” she whispered, but Isak shook his head.

“Thinking is the last thing I want to do.”

/

Even read the message again, sitting on the tram, about to reach the stadium.

EVA

_Isak says_

_That Chris told him_

_That it was a bet or something_

_I hope it’s not_

He was gripping his phone too tight, Chris’ words resonating in his head.

_It’s better than paradise, trust me. I bet you’ll get laid._

That hideous conversation in the locker room, after all of the members of the team had had sex with Isak.

Except for Even.

And it hadn’t been a fucking bet.

Fucking liar.

**When he entered the locker room, he found Chris chatting and laughing with the rest of the guys, still in his clothes because, of course, he always was the last one to get changed.**

Without a word, he gripped him from the T-shirt and pushed him against the wall, Chris’ eyes full of fear.

“How fucking dare you, you fucking bastard? How fucking dare you hurt him like that?”

The boys seemed to be about to hold him back, but they let it go to see what happened.

“We need to share, Even.”

Even pushed him harder against the wall and, just like he had previously done, broke his nose with his head.

This time, though, Chris laughed, a trail of blood flowing from his nose. Even pushed him against the floor.

On his elbows and smiling at Even, Chris laughed. The boys had formed a circle around them, all of them too tense. They’d probably stop Even before he hit Chris again.

“His pussy felt so good yesterday around my cock, stretching him open.”

“You fucking liar,” Even said, greeting his teeth.

“Ask William, he was also there.”

At the lack of response coming from the captain, who avoided his gaze, Even knew that Chris wasn’t lying (for once).

Even kicked him in the ribs, and he felt Hector’s and Mikael’s hands trying to hold him back.

“Wait!” Mahdi said. And Even took the chance to hit him again.

“Okay, he got what he deserved,” Mahdi said after a few more kicks. He tried to hold Even, like the others, while William tried to move Chris away.

**But Even got rid of their hands and just walked out the door.**

He needed to find Isak.

He needed to tell him the truth.

He needed him to know that he wasn’t a bastard.

That he wasn’t like his ex-boyfriend.

That he didn’t want to hurt him.

Outside the stadium he bumped into Eva, who stared at him in shock. “Even, your face is full of blood.”

“Not mine.” The girl’s jaw dropped, she seemed to understand what had happened. “I need to talk to him.”

Eva pressed against his chest when he tried to leave. “Even, go home and calm down. You know that Isak doesn’t reply well to violence and you showing up all covered in blood won’t help.”

“I need to talk to him.”

She seemed to hesitate at first. “No, I’m the one that has to talk to him. There’s something I have to tell him. And I think that it will help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


	14. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so here's the new chapter!! sorry for the cliffhanger in the last one, lol. but things will get better soon!! 
> 
> i think there are just three chapters left (which i have to edit and stuff), although i might split one in two. so yeah, this story is almost over (but there's more to come in what's left, though!)
> 
> hope you enjoy xx

Isak was scrolling down his photo album on his phone when he found some pictures he had taken with Even, the first one being the two of them brushing their teeth in front of the mirror and the second one a picture of Isak giving a smiling Even a kiss on his cheek.

He deleted them both.

He decided to eat something, and then he’d shower, but just when he was about to prepare his cheese sandwich someone knocked on the door.

Isak groaned. He checked his watch: probably Eskild. He finished his shift now and had probably forgotten the keys.

So he went to open the door, about to reprimand his flatmate _again_ for forgetting the keys, but he closed his mouth immediately when he saw his best friend on the other side.

“You… Again.”

“I need to tell you something,” Eva said.

“Is it about Even?”

The girl gulped. “It’s about me.”

“About you?”

“Yeah. Please.”

“Sure.” It’s not like he was in the mood, he didn’t want to talk to anybody, but he would always be there for his friends.

Eva had been there for him when things when shit with Alex, after all.

“Do you want tea?” Isak asked, to which she nodded.

“So, what is this all about?” Isak said, handed her a cup of tea once he had boiled the water (Eva had been the one to tell him, a while back, that you don’t put water for tea in the microwave).

“Can we sit?”

So they sat on the sofa, and Eva didn’t say anything at first. “Well? Spill it.”

She sighed. “You remember that conversation, well, conversations about Alex?”

Isak frowned. Why was she bringing this up? Of course he remembered.

*

_“Everything is fine,” he insisted, running his fingers through his curls, gazing out the tram window. He moved his gym bag closer to him, feeling Eva’s worried gaze in the back of his head._

_“You keep saying that, but you’ve been behaving weirdly lately. Is it your parents?”_

_“They’re fine,” Isak insisted._

_“It’s Alex?”_

_Isak then snapped. “Eva! You just finished your training and I just finished mine, and we’re supposed to meet our friends for lunch and have fun so_ please _don’t fucking ruin it with stupid questions.”_

_She didn’t say anything, but he knew that they would have this conversation again._

_/_

_“Why do you avoid us?” Eva asked. They were in Eva’s flat, they had ordered pizza and watched_ “Sex in New York” _together._

_“I don’t.”_

_“This is the first time I see you in three weeks!”_

_“I’ve just been busy, I’m training a bit harder, on my own.”_

_Eva bit her pizza and rolled her eyes. “I looked up the schedule, you haven’t booked any of the free slots.”_

_“You’ve been_ stalking _me_?”

_“I’m just worried,” Eva said. “Well,_ we _are worried. I talked about it with Jonas. And Vilde. She says that you keep getting distracted when training.”_

_Isak groaned. “Eva, I’m not a child!”_

_“I’m not saying that you are, but we’re your friends and we want to help you.”_

_“I can help myself, takk.”_

_After another episode, he checked his watch and stood up to go and look for his jacket. Eva handed him a box with his pizza leftovers. “I… Sorry. I’m just worried. You can stay more time, if you want. We could finish that season.”_

_“Alex told me to be home by twelve.”_

_Eva rose her eyebrows, “Alex_ what? _Weren’t you just saying that you are not a child?_ ”

_“He just worries too much, and I don’t want him to get mad. See you, Eva.”_

_The girl closed the door behind her._

So this is all about Alex, the bastard _, she thought. She’d have to text Jonas, but first there was someone else she had to text first._

_/_

_“You look tired,” the ginger girl said to her best friend, who waived it off._

_“Haven’t been sleeping well lately. We… uh… Alex and I have been arguing a bit.”_

_The girl took a sip of her take-away coffee, bringing her arm around Isak’s shoulders, bringing him closer. His eyes were lost, observing the park._

_“Isak, we know what’s happening. And we can help.”_

_The blond boy finally looked up. “I… I feel trapped.”_

_“He’s trapping you in a cell, Isak.” She couldn’t help but let a tear roll down her cheek._

_“But… But I love him. Or I think I do.”_

_“He’s destroying you, Isak. When was the last time he said something nice to you? Do you feel safe at home with him? Does he treat you right? Does he respect your boundaries? Does he…” she gulped, “Does he force you? Does he humiliate you?”_

_Isak shivered. “How… how do you know?”_

_A stream of tears ran down her face. “Noora. She studies psychology, you know that. And I just asked her. So, it’s true?”_

_“If I admit it, it’ll become real, and it’ll hurt the most.”_

_“Oh, Isak…”_

_She hugged him, and the boy went pliant in her arms. She felt him shiver, and then she realised that he was sobbing._

_“Yesterday, he… He came back home drunk. And… I had to lock the bedroom door.”_

_“Oh, Isak…” She cupped his face with her hands, kissing his forehead. “It’s fine. You have me. And Jonas. And Vilde, and Magnus, and everyone else. We’ll help you. Okay?”_

_Isak nodded, Eva cleaning off his tears. “Okay. Takk, Eva.”_

_“That’s what friends are for.”_

*

“Of course I remember,” Isak replied, taking a sip of tea. How could he forget? She, along with Jonas, had saved him.

“Well, you kept saying afterwards that I was such a good friend for noticing and insisting until you spilled it out. It’s just that… I didn’t notice, at least not at first.”

“Huh? Was it Jonas?”

She didn’t look at him, staring at the sofa. “I guess I didn’t want to tell you in case you thought I was a bad friend, that you’d hate me for not noticing. But I guess it’s worse pretending to have been the first one to notice that something was off. Because it wasn’t me.”

“So, was it Vilde? I’m running out of friends,” he chuckled.

She looked up at him. “It was Even.”

Isak almost spilled his tea, but then he just laughed. “What?” He chucled. “I didn’t know Even back then.”

“But he knew who you were.”

Isak frowned, his jaw slack. “What?”

“Look, we bumped into him once while looking for your birthday present, Vilde and I. And he just told me that I should speak to you.”

Isak just looked at her in silence, waiting for her to continue.

“I didn’t know what he was talking about, really. And I didn’t really see you after that. So we texted, and he told me how he had seen you in the library for months, how he saw your behaviour change, said that you couldn’t concentrate and you flinched at the slightest noise.”

She handed him her phone, letting him read through the messages she and Even had sent back and forth.

“And when you told me that Alex told you to be home at twelve, I texted him and said that he was probably right. I… I guess I didn’t want to believe him at first, not after everything you had been through with your parents. You didn’t deserve more shit. Also, he had never spoken with you, just saw you in the library so… Yeah. It was Even, not me.”

Isak kept reading the texts. “Eva…”

“So yeah, I guess I’m not a great friend, but I didn’t want you to find out. That’s shitty, though.”

He crossed the distance between them and hugged her. “Eva, you are fantastic human being and a great friend. Even if you didn’t notice at first, I don’t care. Jonas didn’t either, mostly because Alex controlled every move I made and you barely saw me. It’s fine.”

“I love you so much, Isak.”

“Me too,” he said, hugging her tighter, burying his nose in her hair. “Thank you. For everything.”

She finally untangled herself from his arms. They stayed together in silence, drinking their tea, Isak still processing everything, but he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“I need to go somewhere,” he said, standing up and hurrying to get his jacket. “You can stay here and leave whenever you want. Eskild will be coming back soon from his shift.”

“Isak?” She said when he was about to open the door. The boy looked at her, who was spread on the sofa, over his shoulder and hummed. “Good luck.”

“Takk, Eva.”

/

This had been Isak’s longest tram ride ever. He kept looking outside the window, patting the glass and stumping the floor with his foot, all of this while he bit his lip.

  
“Come on…” he cursed under his breath.

The closest tram stop wasn’t actually that close, so he’d have to run. He didn’t care.

How hadn’t he noticed? He had been observing him for _months_ and he never saw him, too focused on his homework, too confused due to Alex and everything he was going through.

He had been such an idiot, destroying what they had by listening to Chris. How would Even hurt him, if he always looked at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world? Even, who was patient with him, who showed him what tenderness was like.

The doors opened and he finally got off the tram. He knew that Even would be mad at him, and he was right to be.

And he knew that Even would tell him to fuck off, that he didn’t want him back, not after hurting him by assuming his actions, by assuming who he was, by listening to someone else.

But he needed Even to know that he was sorry, that he should’ve listened to him, that he knew that he had hurt him.

However, and most importantly, he wanted to say _thank you_. Because if it hadn’t been for Even, maybe he would still be listening to the insults and humiliation from Alex, exposed to the insecurity that Alex and his flat represented, isolated from his friends. Would Eva (or Jonas) have noticed if Even hadn’t said anything? Probably, but perhaps way later than Even had.

Even, who had helped a random stranger he had seen in the library because why not.

If Even broke it up, Isak would just leave and accept it. Because he deserved it. He had mistrusted someone who had saved him, someone who promised to be there when the nightmares from his past relationship came back.

Someone who _cared_.

/

There were two things Even hated the most in the world: bigots and being interrupted when watching a film.

He sighed and paused the movie, leaving his bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. This was the most productive thing he had done in a while and he had actually changed into a clean T-shirt and sweatpants.

He didn’t have time to say anything before he felt two arms hugging him, a mop of blond hair tickling his nose.

“Thank you,” the blond boy softly whispered.

  
“Isak?” It’s not like he didn’t want to see him, but he was surprised, _shocked_ , in fact.

The boy looked up, his arms still around Even’s waist. “You… You saved me.”

Even frowned, and Isak decided to keep talking.

“We didn’t really meet that day when I was figure skating, right?”

Even was confused, but felt his heart melt at the tender eyes Isak was giving him. What the fuck was going on?

“What do you mean?”

“Eva told me.” Isak untangled his arms, and the lack of contact

“What?”

“About the library.” Isak gave him a toothed smiled.

_Oh_.

“Shit, I’m not… I was a creep, I know.”

Isak just smiled, nuzzling their noses. “I don’t mean that. You noticed, somehow. What was happening with Alex. And you told Eva. You saved _me_ , someone you didn’t know.”

Even finally smiled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to sound like a creepy stalker.”

Isak chuckled, “You are not.” After a few seconds of silence, their eyes lost in each other. “I guess I owe you an apology.”

“No, you don’t. And you deserve an explanation. I didn’t… There was no bet. It’s just some shit Chris made up, the bastard.”

“I know,” Isak whispered.

“You know? He told you or something?”

“No, but I know that someone who tries to help a stranger would never do that. And… uh… I had sex with Chris and Wiliam… Yeah, sorry, Even.”

“I know, it’s fine, really. Oh, and I broke Chris’ nose. Again.”

“Even!” But Isak just laughed. Chris could go and fuck off. “So, it was all misunderstanding? And me being an idiot for listening to Chris and not you.”

Isak felt Even tracing the back of his finger on his cheek. “You’re not an idiot.” Isak smiled and tightened his arms around Even’s waist.

“So… uh… does this mean…,” Even stuttered, his cheeks now red. “Do you want to… get back together?” Despite his deep voice, the last word came out with a high pitch.

“With the boy that saved me from my toxic relationship? Hell yeah.” Without much ado, Isak sealed their lips, pushing Even until the boy fell on the sofa, Isak on top of him. Even moaned in the kiss, he had missed those lips and Isak, he thought he’d never get him back.

“Isak?” Even asked, to which Isak hummed while he kissed Even’s neck. He finally looked at him, still straddling the goaltender. “First of all, we still have to talk about everything and, well, us, at some point.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“And, secondly… I didn’t save you.”

Isak shrugged, “Who did, then?”

“ _You_ save yourself.”

Isak smiled and dove to kiss his boyfriend again.


	15. Minute by Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even talk about their relationship.
> 
> And life goes on, minute by minute…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so the next chapter is the epilogue, which i'm about to upload.
> 
> You'll see a little update in the next chapter. It might feel like the end is quite open but that's because the story (or, at least, its first part) is not over!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this xx

“You are cooking pasta!” Isak said, beaming, the pasta boiling. Even, who was stirring it a bit, smiled. He knew how much Isak loved his pasta.

Isak had stayed over for the night. They didn’t do anything, just cuddled and fell asleep together, embracing each other.

Even sat on a chair, and brought the other one closer to him, pointing at it for Isak to sit down. “Shall we talk?”

“Sure,” Isak sat.

Even seemed to be looking for the words, Isak sitting next to him, Even’s big hand on his knee. He sighed and finally spoke, “You do understand that I’m a bit mad, right? That you decided to listen to Chris, and not me, made me angry. Not only because it shows a lot of distrust, but also because I didn’t know what had happened, and I didn’t know what to do to help you. And I was hurt, too. Both because you didn’t listen to me and because I couldn’t do anything to help you, and I wanted to help you.”

Isak nodded, gulping. “I know. And I know that I was stupid for listening to _him_.” Isak took a deep breath. “The thing is, I’m not used to life going well. It didn’t go well when I lived with my parents, nor did it with Alex. So my fucked up head keeps looking for signs that tell me that it’s not perfect, that I don’t deserve happiness and I guess I was looking for a little detail that confirmed what I thought. And Chris knew, he knew, and he took advantage of that. Sometimes when you kiss me I think that I’m not worth of it, or happiness and love.”

Surprisingly, it was Even the one who cried, a single tear running down his cheek. “Isak, I _really_ like you. And you deserve everything in the world.” He caressed his cheek with his hand.

_God, I’m so fucking gone for you_ , Isak thought.

_And I keep fucking it up_.

“Don’t cry,” Isak whispered, wiping the tear off.

Even gave him a sad smile. “Isak, I don’t know how many times I’ll have to tell you, but I’ll do it one thousand times if needed: I _care_ about you, and I would never do anything to hurt you. _Ever_.”

“I know.” Isak sat on his thighs and hugged him, bringing his head against his chest. “I know.”

Even looked up at him, “And, I might be on the boat holding your hand so that you don’t drown in the sea, but in the end it’s you the one that has to climb on the boat. But I will never let your hand go.”

“I know, and at first I was scared that I would rely too much on you, and then _us_ would become my new prison, unable to act without it. The time we’ve been together, until, well, until Chris’ shitty comment, has been the best period of my life. I never felt so cared and loved, until… until he broke it.”

Even closed his eyes and, with a smile, brushed his nose against Isak’s cheek. “Me too, you make me a better person.”

Isak chuckled, “You’re literally the best person in the planet, it’s not like you could get any better!”

Even laughed, his eyes still closed. He opened them, and Isak swore that he would have fallen to the floor, his knees weak, if it weren’t for the arms around him and the fact that he was sitting on Even.

How could his eyes be so fucking beautiful?

“I told you before: I might overreact, or feel insecure at times, but, trust me, I’m getting on that boat.”

Even smiled and gave him a peck, “I’m glad to hear that. You’re so strong, Isak, I know you will get on the boat. It will be difficult, but I want to be there for you. We’ll take it minute by minute.”

“Minute by minute,” Isak repeated in a whisper.

“And from now on we’ll _always_ listen to each other,” Even added. “I want us to be honest and comfortable with each other.”

Isak laughed, “Yeah, I guess I’ll work on that. I’ll try not to listen to the voices whispering in my head, or the idiots that want to destroy our relationship.”

Even smiled, “Good.” He slightly tapped Isak’s butt, “Now stand up, we have to eat that pasta.”

/

Isak didn’t make it to the championship, but at least Jonas did.

If this had happened any other year, he would’ve been angry at himself, but not this year. He knew that he had slacked, that Jonas had worked harder, and that he had had some shit going on that didn’t let him concentrate on figure-skating.

He would go, next year, he would work hard.

Even and the boys, though, had actually made it to the male ice hockey final. Eva and her team sadly didn’t, they lost in the semi-finals. They were still euphoric, though, it was not easy to get there.

Months had flown by, months filled with happiness and a warm feeling in his chest that Isak wasn’t used to. The feeling he felt every time Even held his hand, every time Even whispered _beautiful_ when they had sex, the feeling he got when they went on coffee dates, sitting in front of each other and beaming at each other, Even trapping Isak’s leg with his long ones. Or when they got back home from parties, cuddled against each other in a tram seat, and he’d fall asleep on Even’s shoulder.

He was now at the stadium, sitting next to Eva and Jonas, who were cheering with him at the boys, who were playing the final against Bergen.

Isak and Jonas had made a T-shirt for the former with “ **EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM’S BIGGEST FAN** ” written on it.

Magnus’ voice resonated through the stadium. “UiO’s team could win the final if their goaltender, Næsheim, stops the puck and every goal from the other team, the difference being 1 point in favour of UiO’s ice hockey team! Or UiO could score a goal to increase the difference. The match ends in five minutes!”

Isak was biting his nails, his eyes never leaving Even, who had been fantastic during the whole match. If he stopped every goal in the next five minutes, they would win.

Isak had been scared that everything that had happened with Chris would worsen the team’s performance. Even had told him that he didn’t talk much with the brunette boy, nor William, they just had a professional relationship. But the relationship with the rest was good.

“I have a kink for ice hockey uniforms, I must say,” Eskild said behind him. Isak just rolled his eyes, there were certainly more important things to worry about _now_. “Do you still have yours?” He asked Mutta with a teasing smile, to which the boy replied with laughter and a kiss on Eskild’s temple, his hand on his thigh.

“Come on, Mahdi!” Vilde shouted next to Eskild. The girl had been insulting every member of the opposite team. Isak was surprised by how competitive she was. Noora, meanwhile, looked… bored.

The boys tried to score a goal in the last few minutes, but the defence of the opposite team was good, _too_ good. However, they had been slacking at attacking, and Even managed to stop almost every attempt during the match.

There were two minutes left.

Two more minutes of agony.

“Come on…” Isak whispered under his breath.

Eva kept playing with her scarf of the team, wrapping it around her fist and unwrapping it, her eyes always following the puck. She had bored them with technical comments about their strategy, until Jonas kissed her and they managed to enjoy the match without feeling like they were taking a class on ice-hockey.

There were only now thirty seconds left.

The left winger attacked, and one of the centre players aimed at Even, who managed to stop the puck.

“YES!” Isak shouted, standing up and fist in the air, the crowd cheering around him.

And then, the sound of a siren announced that the match was over.

They had _won_.

A few seconds of disbelief followed, until Magnus’ voice filled the stadium again.

“Shit, holy shit! UiO has won the ice hockey final!”

A choir of cheer erupted, the sound was deafening. Isak felt Eva hugging him, proceeding then to kiss Jonas.

But Isak only had eyes for Even, who was kneeling on the ice, surrounded by his team in a collective hug.

After the group dispersed a bit, shaking hands with the members of the losing team, Even removed his helmet, and Isak saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Isak went down to the player’s area, Siv nodding with a smile when she saw him. Even saw him and smiled, skating towards the area where Isak was, each standing in one side of the fence.

Isak kissed him, cleaning the tears with his thumbs.

“Aaaaaaand Even Bech Næsheim, the goaltender, kisses his boyfriend Isak Valtersen, who happens to be my friend, by the way!” Magnus said through the loudspeakers.

Even laughed in the kiss with Isak while the crowed _aaaaawed_ at them.

“You were great,” Isak whispered.

“You’re my good-luck charm,” Even said, smiling, and then kissed him again. “Love your T-shirt, by the way.”

“Even!” Mikael shouted. They were posing already in the middle of the stadium, William, holding the cup.

Isak tilted his head, “Go.”

William handed Even the cup, and the goaltender elevated it over his head, the team cheering while the stadium cheered in unison.

They had won.

Isak couldn’t be more proud of his boyfriend.

After a few pictures and signing some T-shirts, the boys finally went to the locker room. Isak waited outside, heard them cheering at Siv, who was with them.

Even finally came out after a few more minutes. He looked exhausted but, at the same time, euphoric.

He embraced Isak and kissed him again.

“Congratulations,” Isak said after they broke the kiss.

“Thanks.”

“Are you going out to celebrate?” Isak asked, his hands around Even’s waist.

“We might go out for some beer in a few hours, but there’s someone else I’d rather celebrate the victory with.”

Isak smiled. “Let’s go.”

/

Even pulled out and cleaned Isak’s chest with the warm towel he had in the nightstand. With a smile he kissed him and then let himself fall next to his boyfriend, who cuddled against him, his head on Even’s sweaty chest.

“Well, I finally got to experience _winning a final_ sex,” Even joked, to which Isak laughed.

“I hope we can experience it next year,” Isak teased.

“I… I’m not playing with the team next year,” Even said. “I’ve been thinking about it.”

Isak looked up at him, “Is it… Is it because of Chris?”

“No, I mean, this is my last year of uni so I can’t play with them again. Unless I do a Master, and I don’t know what I want to do, so I’ve decided not to do it and that’s why I can’t play.”

“Regular sex with you is still fucking amazing, though,” Isak joked, pulling from Even’s hair to kiss him again.


	16. Summer Lakes (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue
> 
> For the first part…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for a little update!

The two boys jumped from the rock into the lake, skinny-dipping, and then Even swam towards Isak, until he was in front of Isak, placing the boys’ legs around his hips while Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s neck, bringing him closer for a kiss.

The water was cold against their skin, a nice contrast to the warmth of the sunlight kissing their bodies.

“If someone catches us here…” Isak said, kissing Even’s neck.

“I told you that nobody ever comes. Not even in the summer. This is almost like the private lake for my mother’s cabin or something.”

“Hmm… I wish we could stay for longer.”

“You’re supposed to visit your father, Issy.”

“I know… Don’t get me wrong, I like that things are better now between us, but I want to spend more time with you as well.”

Even chuckled, his hands cupping his boyfriend’s butt underwater. “We both know that you’ll come to my apartment right after that.”

“True.”

Even let his forehead touch Isak’s. “I’m glad things are working for you, baby:”

Isak smiled. “Me too.”

The boy yelped when he felt something touch his rim. “Even! You scared me, I thought it was a fish!”

Even laughed. He had a beautiful laughter, in Isak’s opinion. “A fish attacking your ass, sure. Your teeth are chattering, baby, let’s get out.”

They had already been in the cabin for three days, and they were spending there a whole week. Just the two of them in their little cabin. They woke up late, bathed in the lake, and then sunbathed together by the shore, naked, reading a book or just lazily kissing. They would have sex every night, window open to let the soft breeze in, making love surrounded by nature.

Isak needed the silence, the tranquillity that came with the cabin and being surrounded by nature, the only sounds being animals and leaves.

They’d sometimes go for a walk near the cabin, and Isak would explain to his boyfriend the species in the area, from rocks to plants and trees, and Even beamed at the excitement in Isak’s face.

And soon summer was over, the autumn coming again, leaves falling to the floor, just like they had fallen when Even had seen Isak for the first time at the library.

They were in Even’s and Mutta’s apartment, both of them in the kitchen while their friends chattered by the table in the living room. They had organised a dinner for the beginning of this school year.

Even had finished his Bachelor, so he wasn’t studying, but Isak was still at Uni, his last year, just like Eva or Jonas, and Noora and Vilde. Magnus had also come, and so did Eskild and Linn. Mikael had brought a traditional dish his father had cooked, and Mahdi had bought enough wine for the night. Sana came with Yousef, although, just like he had told Eva a few days back, “they were just friends”.

Life was good.

“Isak?” Even asked while the figure-skater opened the oven. Even was opening another bottle of wine. His boyfriend replied with a hum. “There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you.”

“What is it?” Isak said once he stood up.

Even brought him closer by the hips, hooking his fingers in the belt loops. “So, I’ve been thinking that, well, you spend a lot of time here, and Mutta is always at yours and Eskild’s so… uh… well, I thought, and I asked Mutta, that we could, if you want to, of course, mo–“

“Yes!” Isak interrupted.

Even giggled, “You didn’t even let me finish the question!”

“You ramble too much. If it’s about moving together, then, yes, let’s do it!” Isak cupped his boyfriend’s face and kissed him.

“I know we have not been together for long, and we’ve had our ups and downs, but, I don’t know, it feels right,” Even said.

Isak smiled. “Yeah, it does. I can’t wait.”

/

_“Do you remember that day during the trip, when I showed you the stars?” Isak asked. They were both on the lake shore, in their swimsuits, watching the sun set, the star brazing their skin. Summer was infinite, and they had nothing to worry about._

_Isak, sunglasses on, had his head on Even’s arm, holding the hand that was on his chest._

_“Hmm… Yeah. When we talked about Venus and dead stars.”_

_Isak pulled his sunglasses up. “I’ll never regret kissing you under Venus that night,” he whispered. And Even, who still couldn't believe that the library boy was his boyfriend, with a tender smile, guided Isak from his chin and kissed him._

_All was well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:
> 
> So, this story was actually meant to be waaay longer, but I noticed that the other ideas I wanted to explore would feel rushed, and splitting the story in two parts seemed a better idea (also, our boys have suffered enough). So, let's just say that the second part will focus on the second phase of their relationship (hint: long distance relationships!). This way I could spend more times to develop the whole situation, rather than just feeling that it's rushed and told in like two or three chapters.
> 
> So yep, I haven't begun writing it, but I know the structure that it'll have and I'll hopefully start writing it soon.
> 
> Also, thank you for everyone who has read this. It's the longest fic I've ever written (in word count) and I can't believe I've did it lol. Thank you for the lovely comments!
> 
> Stay safe!! xx


End file.
